A Thousand Reasons
by LaNaniuska
Summary: Regina thought that she was over him, but when she finds herself face to face with Robin after long years apart, she wonders if she ever really moved on. AU
1. Chapter 1

_'Do you ever wish for a second time to meet someone for the first time?'_

With her brows furrowing in a mixture of wonder and confusion, the brunette woman known as Regina Mills straightened her posture as her eyes went to read once again the note that has been sent directly to her messenger .

It has been delivered close to an hour ago, so it wasn't such a recent thing, but because she has been busy going on about her business of settling home after a long day of work, she hasn't been able to actually sit down and go through with her routine of checking her social media.

But now she did, and as she comfortably sat in her living room, she couldn't help but to read the words all over again.

The message has been the first thing to catch her attention, and for the good part of the last minutes, she has been unable to do anything other than reading it over and over again, trying to analyze it and understand its meaning.

"What does he even mean?" She asked herself, tilting her head to the side and blinking ever so slowly.

She read it again; then after much deliberation, she decided to do what her fingers had been itching to do as soon as she saw who the sender was. She replied.

"What's that?"

Her written words were simple, they were safe, but even though, as soon as she sent them she felt the need to put the phone away, face down as her hands automatically went to bury themselves into her hair.

_'What are you doing_?' She thought to herself as she felt her heart hammering hard into her chest.

Now yes, that right there was a silly reaction and she knew it, so trying to play it light she chuckled; after all, there was no reason for her to react like that.

Like... it wasn't even the first time he wrote to her and no, it was sure as hell not the first time she replied either. But the thing was, that for the past five years or so, their conversations had been very limited.

They were not deep and would rarely go beyond wishing each other a happy birthday, or a happy new year and all that mumble that came with social media...

But this message... it was different, and she didn't know how she should feel about it.

Robin…

If it wasn't because she has turned into such a cynic when it came to love, Regina would go ahead and admit that the man has been her first love and yes, why not admit it, probably the only real one.

True, that happened when she was nothing but a silly girl that knew nothing about life and him… well he has been just a boy too.

But… all that has been close to twenty years ago, more than half her life, so there was really no reason to act as if she was still a school girl dealing with a longtime crush.

No, she was no longer the naïve girl she has been, not anymore. She was a woman now, a very centered one and if there was something that characterized her, was that her head was well settled. So, getting antsy over a message was ridiculous.

Especially, since it wasn't like the message came out of the blue. She and Robin had never completely lost contact. He had somehow managed to locate her over a decade ago and ever since, they were what could be considered as facebook friends.

Through his posts, she kind of knew how his life was going and even how he looked now; hell, they even talked every once in a while, even though she asked him not to call her five years ago… so yeah, there was no reason to overreact to this, as they've danced this dance before.

With that in mind, she picked her phone once again and when she unblocked the screen, she noticed that he had replied to her almost immediately.

_"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff."_ The text ended with a winking emoji and at that, Regina scoffed.

"Oh okay."

Once again, she opted for a simple reply and she meant to leave it there. It should have ended there. She knew from experience that getting too deep into a conversation with him never lead anywhere good and the best way to avoid that, was by cutting him short.

_"So. What are you up to?"_

Rolling her eyes, Regina sighed, looking up to the ceiling and wondering if she should answer or not. It wouldn't hurt to do it, but maybe it would…

"What do you want, Robin?"

She went straight to the point, she has never been good at beating around the bushes and she was sure he was trying to lead the conversation somewhere, and she wanted to know where.

As soon as the reply was sent, the phone started to ring. It was him and not only was he calling, but he was calling her on video chat.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." But still, she tried to fix her hair quickly and answered on the third ring.

When the call connected, his face appeared on her screen and the first thing she noticed, was how his dimple smile was never changing. She has seen it through some of the pictures he would publish once in a while, but it was an entirely different thing seeing it like that.

It was ridiculous, but if her heart was beating hard earlier on, now it felt like it completely stopped for a full second before starting to beat with renewed force.

"Why, Regina, you are brutally harsh as always."

Lowering her eyes to the image of him and pursing her lips, she hummed. He was outdoors, that much she could see, but she didn't put much attention to that; instead, she focused on him.

His clear blue eyes still held that playful glint she remembered from his youth, his smile was almost contagious, and his accent was as smooth as always. Then it was the way his stubble accentuated the outline of his face and how his hair couldn't seem to stay still with the wind messing it around...

In a way, he was still the boy that had made her fall head over heels long ago, only that at the same time, he wasn't. He was a man now.

"That wasn't me being harsh, trust me." Her voice came too sultry for her own taste; it made him chuckle and bite on his lips and wanting to lower him down a notch, she decided to go for harsh. "Is your wife there with you?"

His eyebrow arched, but the smile never even twitched. "Well that was harsh. But no, to answer your question, she is not here."

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, the brunette lifted the phone a little so that she could see her face even better. "Of course not, you wouldn't be calling otherwise."

"Actually, my wife… well, she's no longer my wife, so her whereabouts are completely irrelevant in this conversation.

Unable to help it, Regina frowned in disbelief, after all, ever since the first time he contacted her, he has been married, so that he got a divorce was a bit of a shock. "You're lying."

Sure, during the last conversation they had five years ago he confessed that he married the woman because it was what was expected of him, but he claimed that he actually didn't love her. It was in that same conversation, that he told her that he was still in love with her and that was why he could never love Marian the way that was expected.

It has been their last conversation, and even though it shook her, she has asked him not to call her again so that he could focus instead on his marriage.

She has been married at that time too so it has been for the best.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked with an easy smile on his lips.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she shrugged. "That I can remember? Yes."

Blowing out a breath, Robin rolled his eyes. "That's not true, I may have screwed up with you in all imaginable ways, but never because I lied."

"Yeah, but only because you never cared enough to stay around and explain yourself."

Robin cringed. "That was harsh."

"It's the truth. So, what do you want? You never answered the question."

"I wanted to see you and to talk to you. I mean… I was thinking about you, I've been thinking about you for quite some time now, actually. Probably close to twenty years."

Lowering her head, Regina took in a deep breath. She knew he liked to claim he still had feelings for her because he has told her so, but still… it was something she couldn't quite digest.

He also told her that she was going to forever be his one true love, and even though she dismissed such a statement as nothing but foolishness from his part, it kind of shook her.

She even remembered word for word how she replied to him, and how she then spent hours trying to convince herself that even though they had everything a first love was supposed to have, it has happened so long ago that it was hard to believe that any feelings could still be intact.

Especially his, since he has been the one who ended things and not in the best way possible.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but it is the truth."

"Robin-" She started to say in a warning because she didn't want the conversation to go where he wanted to take it. Those were emotionally dangerous waters, even though he claimed to be divorced.

"Alright, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable so let's talk about something else. How's your boy?"

Smiling, she lifted her face. "He's great, getting bigger each day. He's with his father for the weekend. How about yours, I saw he had a birthday recently."

"He did, he just turned six. He's doing good but you know, with this whole thing we're just trying to fall in a routine that makes it better for him."

Wrinkling her nose, Regina blinked. She knew how hard it was when it came to custody arrangements, so she understood what he meant.

"So you still do that thing with your nose." He said in amusement, wrinkling his nose to show her what he meant.

"Oh shut up."

Smiling, he said nothing and just stared at her through his phone's screen.

Feeling over conscious, she cleared her throat. "What?" She almost snapped.

"Just looking at you. You haven't changed that much, you know, you are as beautiful as you were when I first saw you."

Rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head. "Come on, you can't possibly remember the first time you saw me." Now she said that just to say something, because she remembered very well the first time she saw him.

It has been at school, and they were halfway through the semester when the new boy arrived. Now, she didn't believe in love at first sight, but if there was something she knew, it was that her still innocent soul has been blown away as soon as she lay her eyes on him.

He came straight from England, so that had some of the other girls competing for his attention. It was ridiculous, really, but you could see them all ogling after him. She did too, low-key, but being a little stuck up even when she was as innocent as they came, she never even showed the slightest bit of interest.

That they ended up together has been all him.

"Of course I remember. I was walking down the hallway when I saw you, you were with Emma, you always were and you walked right by my side without even looking at me. Books stuck to your chest, chin up and doing that thing with your hair were you flipped it to the side as if to let the world know you were way above the rest of us peasants."

Laughing despite herself, Regina ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I was such a stuck up. Maybe I still am."

"I want to see you." He blurted the words out and Regina just blinked slowly.

"Aren't you seeing me now?"

"Not like I want to see you."

Humming to hide the fact that the words took her aback, she squinted her eyes. "And how do you want to see me?"

"In person." He replied, simple as that. "Look at this." Moving his phone away from his face so that she could take a better look at his surroundings, he focused the screen on a street sign.

It was one she knew very well so swallowing on dry, she felt her heart start to beat unmercifully hard against her ribcage.

_**W47th St**_

Robin let the phone linger over the sign briefly, then he moved it around so that she could take a view of the street and yes, even if she wouldn't have recognized the sign, she would have known where he was. There was nowhere like the scene he was showing, the busy streets, the yellow cabs, the buildings…

"You're in New York." More than a question, it was a statement.

"I am. So, can I see you?"

Chewing on her lips almost nervously, the brunette woman thought about the request. She knew she should say no, she knew it in her gut, but deep inside she wanted to say yes.

The last time she saw him face to face has been the day he basically broke up with her some eighteen years ago, and even though he left her in a funk that lasted quite a while, she wanted to see him.

It wasn't like she wanted to go back with him, mind you, but even though their story ended before its time and even though he broke her heart in ways that to that day still bothered her, the truth was that she moved on and yes, seeing him could be good.

So what if he has been an asshole at the end? They had been kids, she was barely sixteen when they broke up and a whole life had passed ever since. They were adults now, with kids and with a divorce on their backs so of course they could meet in a mature kind of way.

Besides it was Friday, Henry wasn't there and she suddenly didn't want to spend the night watching Netflix or worse, working.

"Do you remember the café on Hell's Kitchen? It's completely gone but I saw another one near by that's still open. Is that close enough to your place?"

Smiling as she remembered how they used to roam the streets of Manhattan and beyond when they were teens, she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"Can you make it to 58th? That's closer to where I'm at."

Chuckling, Robin bit on his lips. "I will get there."

"Okay," Trying to figure out how much time she needed to make herself presentable, she tapped a finger to her lips. She just took a shower so it was a matter of just changing clothes, so without thinking it too much she decided. "Half an hour, I'll send you the location."

"I'll see you there."

"Okay." She said and without any further ado, she hung up. "Oh my God." She whispered and covering her mouth with her hand, she got to her feet and hurried straight to her closet.

She had after all just thirty minutes to get ready and then head towards the coffee, and now that she thought about it, that wasn't enough time. Not to change and not to get mentally prepared.

"What have you done, Regina, what have you done?" And as she asked herself that, she couldn't help but to remember what Emma told her five years ago when Robin confessed he still had feelings for her.

_'Regina, sometimes, when the past calls, you should never, ever answer…'_


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel the intensity of his stare piercing through her. More than feeling it, she could visualize it, vivid clear blue eyes looking from afar, glued to her frame as she walked into the dim lighted coffee shop.

It was all fine with her, if she walked into that specific locale in the first place, it was because she knew he was going to be there waiting for her and sure, that he was looking had to be expected; but even if she had known what was coming, she had to admit that it was kind of nerve wrecking knowing that through his vantage point, he could just sit and look while she could barely get a good glimpse of him.

There was nothing to do about that though, especially since she has been a little late and wasn't able to come in first like she would have liked to, so because of her tardiness, she would just have to bear with the feeling of knowing that he was getting the first good look.

So that's how it happened, and as soon as she walked through the door she felt his eyes on her, scrutinizing her every move as she gracefully made her way in.

Now, as soon as she spotted him, she felt like she was fourteen all over again. It was ridiculous to a certain point, but she definitely felt her stomach tying in a knot the moment her eyes meet with his and her breath got caught up in the back of her throat as she walked with secure steps towards him.

It was kind of surreal, almost as if she was walking into an unknown dimension, some kind of twilight zone were she was sure her world was about to turn upside down.

Not that she was going to let him know what he provoked, so working her lips into what she believed to be an amicable smile, she headed straight to where he was sitting.

"Hey." She said as soon as she was within his earshot and at the word, she almost cringed. It came out too forced and way too vague.

Hey… after eighteen years of not seeing the man face to face that was all she came up with. She couldn't believe herself.

Not that he seemed to notice, and if he did, he said nothing; he just flashed his patented dimple smile her way and got up to his feet.

Swallowing on dry and not really sure how to proceed, Regina just chewed on the inside of her cheek and kept going. Time was dragging into an eternity and it felt like she has been walking for ages, but then when he made his intention clear of giving her a hug as a greeting, things sped up and she had no choice but to comply.

The contact destabilized all her resolution of keeping the meeting informal and not for the first time since she agreed to see him, she wondered if it was all a good idea. Part of her insisted that no, that it wasn't, but then there was this other part that knew it was about time they were able to see each other again.

Now, as nice as he felt, she had to admit that it was perhaps a little bit awkward, but then again all of it felt so familiar even though so much time have passed by that she had to close her eyes for a second, breathing into his scent as his arms came to circle around her.

It was definitely nothing compared to seeing him through a video call or talking to him on the phone, and in a way it felt so much different hugging him now as a man than what it felt like hugging him in his youth.

He felt taller to her now, he definitely was packing more muscles and he smelled so different. Not in a bad way, just in a new mysterious way that seemed to invade all her senses to leave her weak.

It almost felt like she got stuck in a limbo right between her past and this present and she honestly didn't know how to act or what to say.

Feeling overwhelmed, she returned the embrace, a collage of memories hitting her full force and at full speed. It was as if all of her old feelings had always been there, scratching the surface and now with his strong presence, they just broke out.

It was insane.

"Wow," She said in a chuckle at last as she pulled away. "It's been a while, uh?"

Fixing his shining blue eyes on hers, Robim licked his lips. "Way too much time if you ask me."

Trying to bite down the silly smile she had on her face, Regina looked away, her excuse fixing the chair she was about to use and then sitting over it. "Sorry I was late, got caught up."

Taking a seat as well, Robin chuckled. "Don't worry, I just got here a little too early."

Letting her eyes return to him, she arched an eyebrow. Robin was blatantly staring at her and wasn't even trying to hide it. "You look great."

Humming, she return the stare. "You don't look bad yourself either." And he really didn't, time has settled so well with him that she was almost in awe.

He looked good, better than what she has been expecting and once again, she had to bite down her lips to tone down the smile that wanted to break into her face.

He was basically making her feel out of her element, but instead of acting on the nervousness that wanted to take over her, she allowed her eyes to take in the changes in him; from the creases that formed on his skin as he smiled to the strong outline of his jaw and the stubble that accentuated his features.

He was far from the boy that has stolen her heart years ago and then ran away with it and yet, he was the same.

"So do you want something?" He asked almost in a chuckle and she realized that he was probably as nervous as she was feeling. If anything, that made her feel antsy as hell.

"A cappuccino would be okay."

Nodding, he stood up again and went to get her coffee.

Refusing to look his way, the brunette woman closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as a way to try to calm down a little. It was ridiculous that she was feeling like she was feeling because this was Robin, and she has moved on from him long ago.

Yes, what they had has been good and pure and she has loved him with everything that she had, but at fourteen, that wasn't even much, or was it?

She wanted to think that no, that she has been just a girl learning about the world and now she was a woman, a very capable one of controlling her emotions so she better get a grip and stop acting so silly.

By the time he came back, she has tried to engrave that thought into her mind and failed miserably, because really, who she was trying to fool? This was Robin… her Robin…

"So, I see you're living the life here at Central Park." He said while giving her a mug with the cappuccino. He sat down again, this time a little bit closer.

With a perhaps too exaggerated motion of her hand, she brushed him off. "Don't mention it, if this area was expensive back in our days, you don't want to know how it is now. I like it though, you know, it's still the city but with less people all over you."

"I hear you."

"So what got you back in New York?"

The corner of his lips curved, but instead of answering, he just took a sip of his own coffee. He savored it, and then putting the mug down he shrugged. "Just came for the coffee, heard it's good around here."

Tilting her head to the side, she narrowed her eyes. It made him chuckle, his eyes refusing to drop away from hers.

"That's a long way to come just for coffee."

"Totally worth it." He took another sip and after swallowing it down, he cleared his throat. "Actually, my boy is living with his mother down in Brooklyn and since I was in the neighborhood, I decided to come by and see you."

"Oh." She said, twisting her lips. She didn't know what else to say about that so she said nothing.

"Too forward?" He asked, and by the playful glint on his eyes, she knew that he noticed how the comment took her aback.

She didn't like that he knew he still affected her even if it was a little bit, not after the one he pulled on her when he left.

"Not so much. Just surprised that you still remembered I existed."

He frowned. "Regina, I've never forgotten that you existed. That's impossible."

"Oh but you did, if I'm not mistaken, you forgot when you disappeared on me years ago."

Now sure, one of the first things he did when he first contacted her after that messed up break up that they had, was explain why he left like he did.

It didn't necessarily serve as an excuse but like he told her, he has been young and stupid and because all of it has been so long ago she decided to turn the page and sure, forgive him… well, more or less.

She forgave him in a way that she has maintained a somewhat amicable contact with him, but she hasn't forgotten.

"I did leave, I'll own that, but I didn't forget about you. In fact I came back looking for you as soon as I was able to, just that it was a little too late."

Nodding because she remembered what he was referring to, Regina sighed. Yes, he came back after three long years, but when he did she was already dating Daniel and without even trying to win her back, he left again. It took him several more years to contact her for good and finally reveal why was it that he left.

All of that was a bitter memory that had always been at the back of her mind, but like she once said, it was all in the past.

It was because of that mind frame, that she decided to confess something she has only told one person in the world.

"It wasn't too late back then, I mean… even if I wouldn't have easily admitted it when you came back, I would have left everything behind for you, just if you would had pushed a little harder for me to do it."

Snorting and scratching his scalp, Robin settled his eyes on the table that separated them. "Don't say that… because trust me, I won't be able to get over that if it was true."

Regina shrugged. "Well it's true." She was just starting to date Daniel back then and when she found out that Robin was back, her whole world, the one she has made for herself after he left came crumbling down.

She has been at a crossroad, but her heart knew very well where it wanted her to go. But he didn't push it, he didn't even see her, he just sent Killian, of all people with a message and when she refused to met with him he just left.

"How could I push a bit harder if you simply refused to see me? And you were with someone."

"Of course I refused to see you; I was mad, Robin, I mean back then I wasn't still over the way you left without even a warning, I was still… crushed. But through it all, I was still the same stupid girl that loved you and I wanted nothing more than for you to come and tell me how it has all been a misunderstanding, and that that you were going to stay with me for good. But you didn't. You just left, again."

Biting hard into his lips, Robin dragged a hand down his face. "I thought you hated me."

"I didn't… okay maybe a little bit, but not enough to overshadow the fact that I still loved you."

Allowing one of his hands to rest against his forehead, he sent her a stare full of sadness and regret. It made her feel like reaching for him, only that she didn't. "So there's another thing to regret now."

"Regrets will get us nowhere. What's done it's done so there's no point on going over things that we can't change."

She has learnt that lesson, so as addicting as it could be, she knew that there was no point in dwelling in the past.

Lifting his face so that he could look her in the eye, Robin leaned a bit closer. "That's what people say, but how can you not think about it when you know the mistakes you made ended up costing you the person you loved the most?"

Regina said nothing.

"That I had to leave was inevitable, I had no control over that but I can't help but to think about how much difference it would have made if I would have told you about it. But I didn't, I was bitter and upset that my parents were pulling me back to London because I definitely didn't want to leave, but instead of coming clear with you I just… pushed you away and shut down and… and I messed up. That's something I will carry forever on my back and I will never stop being sorry for it."

"I wish you would have told me. That way I wouldn't have spent so much time thinking that you left because I wasn't worth it." And if she would have known what was really going on, she would have waited for him, hell, she would have made her parents send her to London or she would have found a way.

But he didn't say a damn thing and instead, he left her behind with her heart broken and her love crushed.

Reaching for her hand, Robin grabbed it and his fingers automatically intertwined with hers. "I never though you were not worth it. Quite the contrary. I spent every single day after I left doing everything in my power to come back being worthy for you. I had no means to travel back here immediately, so I worked as hard as I could to save enough to make it back and have something on my name to start anew."

"And yet during all that time you never even called or… I don't know, sent a signal that you were still there. I never heard from you, Robin, do you even know how that made me feel?" Her voice trembled when she said that and she hated it.

"I know, I have no excuse for that, I…" He sucked in a breath. "I wanted to but… things got way too complicated home… I wasn't even able to get in contact with all that was going on; then when everything started to become clearer, I was too scared of your reaction. I was ashamed too, because of how I left, because how bad things were at my end, and because I couldn't do anything about it. I was stupid and that I screwed this up will be the biggest regret of my life."

Watching as if in a trance the way his hand took over hers, Regina blinked. His touch felt warm against her skin and seeing how perfectly their hands fit together even though his was much larger than hers, was hypnotic.

"And now you say you would have taken me back that first time I came looking for you and it all just… I can't help but to hate myself for not insisting. It would have changed everything."

"Nothing of that matters now. We tend to play the what if's game but twisting things at our convenience. We don't know what would have happened if you would have told me, or if I would have acceded to seeing you. Maybe it would have worked, maybe it wouldn't have. We will never know."

"Every single one of those outcomes would have been better than having to watch you build your life away from me. I mean in a way I was glad to see every step that you made, even if it was through social media and having to see that… twat you ended up marrying, but it was torture."

"Robin…"

He chuckled, his thumb running in circles over her wrist. "What? I've never hidden the fact that I never stopped having feelings for you and that this Daniel got to get what I wanted irked me to no end."

Despite the situation, she chuckled as well. "I never saw you being miserable. Don't forget that I was able to watch your life through my computer too and from what I saw, it didn't look bad." No, not at all, she saw wedding pictures, his son being born and quite some traveling, so it wasn't like he was having it bad.

He shrugged. "It wasn't bad, it just wasn't a life with the person I wanted to be with. I tried, I really did but at the end it didn't work because she was not you."

Listening those words made her heart skip a beat and she had to drop her gaze away from his. It wasn't fair that he could come back into her life and with a few empty words, wake up some feelings she thought to be long gone.

"Sorry to hear that, but…" Pulling her hand away from his hold, she clicked her tongue. "That you got a divorce doesn't mean anything. And this thing of you having feelings for me?" She shook her head. "You don't know me so you can't possibly still have those feelings. I'm not the same girl I was twenty years ago, and I think that's who you are set on, the person I was back then."

Robin tapped his fingers over the table. "I know you've changed, I did too, it's impossible not to after so many years. But you're a wrong in one thing, I do have feelings for you and not because of the girl you were, but because of how I felt when I was with you and how I feel when I see the woman you've become."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with the tip of her tongue, Regina used her forefinger to trace the edge of the mug of coffee.

"I know what I feel, and even if I didn't I would have known the moment I saw you walk in here, because seeing you was as if time had not passed by and my feelings were as raw as they were last time I saw you."

Sucking in a breath and venturing to set the chocolate warmth of her eyes on his blue ones, Regina spoke. "Why did you come here, Robin?" Because it was clearly not because of the coffee.

"I came for you." He replied, plain and simple. "I came here because through all these years I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I've tried and at times I thought I succeeded, but then something as simple as a song would trigger all these memories and just like that I was back to ground zero. I never stopped loving you, I just became good at ignoring the feeling and I don't want to keep living like that."

Resting her elbows to the table and then cradling her chin into one of her hands, Regina lifted her shoulder and then dropped them. She wasn't going to lie, she was a bit shaken by the things he said, but she needed to remind him that things were not as simple as he was making them look.

"You hurt me a lot, Robin, I know we were both young and clueless, but you made me feel like I wasn't worth a damn thing and like my heart just got ripped out of my chest, so you can't expect me to just accept what you are saying and just be okay with it."

"I know. And I can't apologize enough during this lifetime for what I did. I hate that I hurt you, or that I can't still stand face to face with you and tell you all of what really happened when I left. I'll never get over that."

She nodded, but because she didn't want to turn the conversation into an eternal apology fest, she tried to turn the situation and make him see that her life wasn't ruined because of how he left.

"That was a long time ago, no need to beat yourself over it. It wasn't a walk in the park but I came through, and I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't because of how everything turned out to."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

Shrugging in fake indifference, Regina waited for him to ask his question.

"During all these years, have you ever stopped to think even if it was for just a second, how would things be if we would have stuck together?"

Taking in a deep breath, she decided to answer with the truth. "Of course I did; like I said, we all like to play the what if game, especially when life changes for the worse. But that's just speculation and the fact remains that we didn't stay together because you choose not to. I moved on, there's nothing to be found digging in the past."

"So you mean to say that you felt nothing when you saw me?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina began to move her head away, but he caught her chin and prevented her to look anywhere that wasn't directly into his inquiring eyes.

"What I feel doesn't matter. It stopped being important long ago, now I'm just focused on my son and my career and I want things to stay that way."

"It matters to me." With his other hand, he brushed her hair behind her ear, meanwhile, she just watched him.

As he did that, she once again thought that it wasn't fair what he was doing. A couple of hours ago she was doing just fine and she has been more than content with her life. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but she was alright. She had an amazing son and she was thriving with her business, so it wasn't fair that he came to make her question what was that _je ne sais quoi _that was missing.

Was it him?

Who knew? Even when she has been with Daniel, she always felt this void deep within herself she has never been able to fill. Sure, she has loved her husband in her own kind of way and yes, she has been happy, but there was always this unseen force pulling her back from fully feeling in her element.

It changed when Henry was born, but still, she never fully felt complete.

Living like that turned her into a skeptical, especially when her marriage collapsed, but now here was Robin and somehow, she felt like she hasn't felt in such a long time.

"But-" He began to say, taking her back into reality. "I don't want to come here too strong, too hard, so why don't you just give us the chance to just… see if there's still something here? Let's call it a trial, you'll let me take you out for a walk and if by the time we call it a night you don't want to know anything about me, I'll go. If things go smoothly, we'll take it from there, no rush."

Wrinkling her nose, she scoffed. "You'll just go?"

Shrugging, he quirked his lips. "Yeah, I mean… if that's what you really want…"

Now Regina didn't know how to feel about that, but like it always happened when it came to him, she ended up doing as he wanted. "Okay. We can have this walk, but I can't promise anything more than that, okay?"

"Okay, that's fair."

Regina nodded, hoping that her decision to humor him, wouldn't be one she would end up regretting…


	3. Chapter 3

'_You'll never believe who called and then showed up tonight to ask me out…'_

Biting lightly on her lips and then pressing the send icon on her iPhone, Regina held her breath and then waited for the two blue checkmarks that indicated the message was both delivered and then read to show on the device's screen.

They showed up soon enough, like she knew they would, because if there was anything she was sure about in this life, it was that her best friend would always have her phone glued to her hand.

'_Please tell me it was Robert Downey Jr!'_

Frowning at what Emma just wrote and then rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head and then decided to go straight to the point. She didn't have much time and couldn't deal with her friend's randomness at the moment, after all she was in the ladies room of the coffee shop where she met up with her ex and she didn't want to make him wait too long.

'_Robin'_

Regina saw the checkmarks turn blue and then Emma started typing. She could almost imagine her at the other side, her entire being concentrated as she typed expertly.

'_WTF, we talking about THE Robin_?' Emma replied immediately with a series of emojis and then without giving her time to reply she was calling, on FaceTime

Scoffing and wondering what was with people and video calls, she answered quickly, and when she saw the exaggerated expression on her childhood friend, she couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Okay let me get this straight, are we talking about _the_ Robin, same one who uses the world bloody like it's his fucking mantra, Robin Locksley?"

"Well it isn't Robin Hood so yes, it is _that_ Robin. Look, I'm in the bathroom of a coffee shop so I can't really talk right now."

Gasping, Emma pressed a hand to her chest. "I can't believe you, Regina Mills, didn't we agree that I was going to break his legs if he ever came back?"

Taking in a deep breath, Regina arched an eyebrow. "Yes, we agreed to that, when we were what, sixteen?"

"And you haven't learn a damn thing since then. Ugh, let me see what you are wearing."

Groaning but knowing the other woman wasn't going to let it go until she showed her, Regina lifted up her phone so that Emma could have a full view of her clothes. "I have to go, I'll text you later."

"You dressed up, you're even wearing those damn jeans! This is serious, gosh I hope you know what you're doing."

Looking around to make sure she was still alone, Regina rolled her eyes. She didn't dress up, sure, she wasn't wearing what she would regularly wear for a quick trip to get coffee, but what could she say? It wasn't everyday that she ended up meeting with the person who broke her heart eons ago and well, maybe she did put a little bit of effort in her appearances that night.

"I'm not doing anything. We are just two old friends catching up over coffee."

Blowing out a breath, Emma dismissed her with a motion of her hand. "I bet you shaved too. Well I hope you did because you two are so going to smash that thing tonight, if you know what I mean."

Wrinkling her nose and then twisting her lips in a grimace, Regina groaned again as Emma wriggled her eyebrows. "Oh come on, that's… you are a sick pervert."

Laughing, Emma pulled her phone so close that the only thing Regina could see was half her face. "I'm not a pervert, I'm just telling it how it is. Regina, you never wanted to give it up the first time and trust me, that man has not been waiting for twenty years just to hold your hand, that's why I hope that you really know what you're doing."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina cleared her throat. It was during times like this when she wondered how she ended up being friends with Emma Swan. They were as different as day and night and it was a miracle their friendship had survived their childhood.

But at the same time, what the woman said was right. Back to when she and Robin were dating, she has refrained from completely giving it up like Emma just rudely said. Sure, they've done some extremely heavy make out sessions, but she never allowed for them to go all the way through.

She has been terrified of fully engaging into the whole thing. Sure, she has wanted it, she really did, especially near the end of their relationship when they experimented with a few racy things; but above all of that, she has been sure that her mother would kill her if she even suspected about what she was doing and back then, that was enough to freak her out. That was how right until the end, she kept him on the edge.

Not that he ever pressured her, but when he left, she couldn't help but to wonder if her reluctance to have sex with him was one of the reason why he disappeared.

But now… now it was different and if, _if_ she decided to give things a chance, she was sure things would pick up very quickly. Not as soon as that same night, obviously but who knew. They were both adults now and she definitely had a different take on sex, so everything was fair.

"I'm going to hang up now." She said, her tone a bit amused.

"Alright, but Regina, be careful. Last time you and him were together and broke up, I ended up sleeping in your floor for a whole week while doing a very poor job off trying to cheer you up. You still cried your eyes out and I didn't know what to do."

As the blonde said that, Regina remembered that yes, Emma has been the one who stuck by her day in and day out after her break up with Robin. She didn't sleep on the floor though, so she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm going to be fine." She has grown a thicker skin since the time Robin left so yeah, she was sure she was going to survive a walk with the man just fine.

Humming, Emma closed her eyes and then shrugged. "Alright, but remember, no glove no love, okay?"

"Bye." Regina ended the call and after washing her hands and making sure she was looking on point, she walked out.

Robin was patiently waiting for her, and when she made it to where he was, he smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Lowering his eyes for a second and then motioning for her to lead the way, Robin cleared his throat. Regina did as he suggested, walking ahead of him as he followed, his eyes unable to hold themselves from taking an appreciative glance at her and yes, his mind remembering how twenty years ago, when from the moment he first saw her, he has been awestruck.

What could he say? Back then, she has been a beautiful girl and his fourteen-year-old mind has been unable to resist her; from her full mouth that seemed always ready to kiss, to her long black hair and then to the way her curious eyes would intently stare at him.

One look… that was all it took for him to know that she was the one for him. It was something he wouldn't even know how to explain, but the truth was that he had no chance of resisting her and quite honest, he never even tried… the same way he wasn't trying to stop himself from being dragged by her pull now.

Not that he would stand a chance if he tried, after all, this was Regina, the girl he has never stopped loving and the one that has never completely left his mind.

Now yes, he was well aware that the person walking in front of him has changed and wasn't the same girl of long ago, but at the same time, he couldn't help but to get lost in memory lane and appreciate the things that were the same.

Like her mouth, pliant as ever and those deep and curious chocolate brown orbs that as always, held that old special glint that was hard to miss.

But, even with those attributes being so familiar, he also couldn't overlook the fact that she has in a way changed. Yes, she was a woman now; stunning, in every possible way, and as much as he noticed the similarities, he had to point out that there were some changes in her as well.

To start, she had a woman's body now, with curves in all the right places, her features were a bit sharper, her hair was shorter and yes, she had a whole different aura.

Where she has been young and perhaps a tad innocent, she was now confident and alluring; she emanated a strong presence that both called to him and pushed him and if he had to be honest, he had to admit that he kind of felt intimidated.

Not enough to make him leave and desist, but enough to know that he had to be careful, as he was sure that a wrong move was going to ruin everything he has hoped for.

That was something he couldn't allow. No, he has waited too long for this opportunity and that she agreed to meet him and didn't immediately push him away when he made his intentions know, had to mean something.

Once at the door, Robin went ahead and opened it so that she could go through, and when they walked out into the street, he ran a hand through his hair and wondered if he really knew what he was doing.

"So where to?" Regina asked, her head tilting to the side so that she could look at his face.

Using the edge of his teeth to graze his bottom lip, Robin tentatively placed the palm of his hand to her lower back and guided her across the street as soon as they were able to.

The contact didn't last long though, no… because when they were halfway across, he forced his hand drop down. "Do you want to take a wild guess?"

"Hmm, I think I know." She said, her lips curving into half a smile as she sent a sideway glance at him.

The direction he was making her go lead them directly towards Central Park, and since that has been one of their favorites spots back in the day, it didn't take long for her to know that was where he was heading to.

"So, tell me a little about how things are doing around here? How's the family?"

Sighing, Regina focused her sight straight ahead. "Everyone is doing good; my mother is on her second cruise this year, I'm pretty sure she meet someone with all her traveling but refuses to confess and Zelena is good too. She had a baby girl last year."

"Did she now? I can't imagine her with a baby."

"I know." Chuckling, Regina agreed. Her older sister had always been quite a spoiled one and a very self centered being, even as an adult, so that she settled and started a family has been quite a shock for everyone who knew her. "She's doing pretty good though."

"How about the infamous Emma Swan, I saw through some pictures that you two still keep contact."

"Yup." Biting her lips, she just nodded because she didn't want to confess about the conversation she just had with her longtime friend.

"That one was always a bit too much wild. I remember how we all got into quite some trouble at her expense."

"Well as I remember it, I was the one getting in trouble because the two of you. I mean, it wasn't like you ever hesitated playing into her ideas. You even came up with a few of your own, like when you made us cut classes to take that bus to Boston and sneak into that floating museum."

At the memory, Robin let out a hearty laugh and Regina just snarled her lips. She has been grounded for a whole week for that one, and just because he had the great idea that he needed revenge for the whole Boston Tea Party.

He and Emma even went ahead and tried to sabotage the tour, and because of it, they ended up being kicked out of the museum.

"Yeah but that was a great idea, we had fun."

"My mother called the police, Robin, I ended up grounded and my favorite teacher, who by the way was the one who ratted me out, gave me the evil eye until the end of the year."

"Right, that didn't end up being so fun after all. Sorry."

Pouting her lips not to smile, Regina looked away. They were walking through The Mall by then, the street lamps along the path the only thing that illuminated their way.

"I've always loved it here, there are not many places like this one, at least not where I was." Robin said, closing the distance that separated them enough so that their shoulders bumped momentarily.

Blinking slowly, Regina lowered her eyes to her shoes.

Yes, she loved it there too and during the time he has been gone, she could barely walk that pathway without thinking about him. It has been one of their spots and they've had walked through it so many times, that it even felt weird to walk by his side without him holding her hand.

The realization of that made her fold her arms to her chest as they kept walking forward. It was strange, but she was suddenly feeling overcome with a strong sense of nostalgia and she didn't even know why.

It was only when she realized that they were about to descend the stairways that lead to the underground Bethesda Arcade that it hit her, it hit her hard, especially since she could hear that down there someone was playing the guitar.

The memories came rushing, they hit her so hard that she could almost visualize a much younger version of herself laughing as Robin carried her on his back while walking down the stairs. She also saw herself sitting in a corner while listening to the music, and she even remembered the time Robin convinced one of the musicians that dwelled there to give him a guitar so that he could play something for her. She remembered the exact song he sang for her and the invasion of those memories made her halt on her tracks.

"I don't want to go down there." She said firmly, and when Robin looked at her questioningly, she lifted her chin in defiance.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she could see concern in his eyes.

Refusing to admit that going down there was emotionally dangerous ground for her, she shrugged.

"It's late. I don't want to be mugged. Have you even watched the news?" She said a bit too dramatically as she dropped her arms to her sides.

He snorted. "Actually I have, and Manhattan is one of the safest places all over the country, come on." Taking her by surprise, he grabbed her hand and started to walk down.

Despite herself, she followed him, her fingers lacing with his as they have done so many times in the past. The contact made her heart go into a frenzy and she had to clench her jaw hard not to pull away, not because she didn't like the feeling of their hands linked, but because maybe she liked it too much.

When they were all the way down, she saw that the place was full of tourists taking pictures and couples snuggling together as they listened to the sweet melody being played by the only musician left.

It was as if she was having a déjà vu moment. The music, the vibes of the place, Robin…

Clearing her throat, she used her free hand to take out her phone to see the hour. She also unblocked it and started to check the notifications. It was rude since she was with Robin, but it was the only way she came up with to distract herself from the nostalgic feeling that wanted to take over her.

"I have a picture of us standing right there. Come, let's take another one." Robin said and without giving her time to react, he used the hold he still had on her and guided her right to the spot. Once there, he asked a couple to take a picture of them and then he grabbed her phone and gave it to the woman.

"Hey-" She began to complain, but when Robin circled and arm around her waist to bring her closer, her mouth clasped shut.

She lived the moment as if in an out of body experience were she could see herself, standing very close to Robin and even flashing a halfway smile while the picture was snapped.

"Thanks." He said when the phone was returned, but instead of giving it to her he fiddled with it, his fingers working expertly as he concentrated in the task at hand.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Smiling and apparently finishing with it, he settled the intensity of his eyes on hers before returning the device. "There, I was sending the picture to myself. Saved my contact as well because as it happens, you didn't have it in there."

When she reached to take the phone their fingers brushed. She didn't mind though, and instead went to investigate what was it that he has really being doing.

It was like he said though, so refusing to even see the picture she put the phone back into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Now I'll have your number too." He said that with a satisfied dimple smile and she rolled her eyes, her arms once again folding to her chest before he could have the brilliant idea of grabbing her hand again.

"You know, this place hasn't changed like at all. I could have spent hours here just listening to that."

Following his gaze as he looked at the man strumming the guitar, Regina smiled. They _had_ spent hours there, most of the time just the two of them, in occasions with Emma and every once in a while, with Killian.

When it was the four of them, she would just laugh endlessly at how Emma and Killian would bicker back and forth over the smallest things, when it was just them, they would just stay in a corner talking about everything and nothing at all and yes, kissing.

Because yes, they had done a lot of kissing when they were sure no one was looking.

Overall, down there was always a favorite of hers, not necessarily because of the place itself but because of the company. That was the thing when she has been with Robin, he used to have the uncanny ability to always make her smile and feel at home wherever she was with him.

"Do you still play?" She asked when she noticed that his attention was completely focused on the guitarist.

"Every once in a while, yes. Unfortunately I haven't gotten any better."

"You were pretty good." She said with a shrug as he tilted her head to the side to look at her.

She returned the stare, her eyes settling on his as his where on hers. For several seconds that was all they did, look at each other so intently that she was sure he was trying to dig deep within her being.

It was too much, so blinking and looking away she sighed. "Do you still talk to Killian?" She asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah I still talk with that bloody bastard. We should do something together one day, with him and Emma, maybe even David and Mary Margaret. I know they are still living in the city."

Scoffing, Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma and Killian would rip each other apart and The Charming's will make me feel sick to my stomach with their rainbow wishes and unicorn kisses."

Robin laughed at the face Regina made. She sure has changed, she was far more forward than what he remembered and the sultry way in which she now talked was definitely interesting. He liked it.

He was very much intrigued by the woman she has become and he was sure that he wasn't going to go through all her layers in just one night, which convinced him even more with the fact that he couldn't let things between them die that night.

"Alright, we'll keep it between you and me then. I like it that way even better."

Her mouth curved into a smile even though she didn't look at him and he had to bite hard on his own lips. In was insane how much he wanted to kiss her right were she stood and refraining was hard. What could he say? The moment felt perfect for it, the place were they where, the history of them in there…

"Don't look at me like that." She said, still not quite facing him.

Squinting his eyes and turning completely towards her, Robin grinned. "Like what?"

"Like that." Now she did look at him, her eyes shining bright into his own and the corner of her lips curving playfully. "Like you are about to kiss me."

That made him chuckle and his hand automatically went to scratch the back of his head. Yes, she was definitely more forward. "Would it be that bad, if I did?"

He saw how she lowered her eyes for just one second, her eyelashes creating a shadow over her cheeks as her lips parted slightly. He could even see the tip of her tongue running over the edge of her teeth. All that happened in a couple of seconds, then she was back at looking at him.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Now, knowing full well that she was not going to object if he went ahead and kissed her, Regina swirled on her heels and began to walk away.

That was exactly why she hadn't wanted to come down into the Arcade, because she knew that being in there with him was going to make it so easy for her to forget about how they ended, so that she could instead remember how it has been during the good times.

It was inevitable, because if there was something that couldn't be denied, it was that even though they had been too young to know a thing about real life, their relationship had been like nothing she has experienced. Before or after.

In the two years they had been together she has woken up, her feet had been glued to the ground and he helped her out. He taught her how to take joy in the simple things, how to communicate with just a look and how it felt to live as if she was in a dream. He gave her a new perspective on how to appreciate music, on how not to take everything so seriously and how it was to love with everything that she had.

He taught her everything, except how to live without him and now that she finally knew how to do it, he came back menacing to wake up every single feeling she has forced to lay low… and she just didn't know how to deal with it all.

That was why it was better to keep moving, because if she remained there, she may end up acting on her impulses.

So yes, she wanted out of there, and so she started to leave.

When she was by the stairs and he still hadn't followed, she looked back over her shoulder. He was just standing there, one hand across his stomach and holding to his bicep and the other one to his face, his fingers scratching absentmindedly over his jaw.

"Are you coming or will you stay there just staring?" With that said she began walking up the stairs.

He followed her, she didn't see him until he was by her side but she knew he would do it.

For a while, they walked in silence, each one absorbed deep into their own thoughts. They were obviously making their way back and Regina couldn't help but to wonder what was going to happen now.

"So what do I have to do to get you to let me see you again?"

The question made her look at him while she compulsively chewed on her lips. They were once again walking through The Mall, the elm trees at each side of the pathway creating a canopy that both guarded them from the chilly night air and obstructed them from viewing the skies.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Regina, I've spent the past two decades of my life trying to get over you and I've failed miserably so yes, if you ask me I'll have to say that getting to see you again is one hell of a bloody good idea."

On her part Regina just hummed humorlessly, her eyes leaving him so that she could focus on the path ahead.

She honestly didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to send him away without even giving him a second glance, but another part, bigger than the first one, wanted to jump head first into the whole thing and tell him that yes, that he could come by whenever he wanted to.

"I don't know what to say." She finally admitted.

"Well that's better than shutting me out completely. I guess."

Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling it through her mouth, Regina wrinkled her nose. "I shouldn't even hesitate in saying no to this…"

Before she could even finish, Robin grabbed her elbow and made her turn to him. She let him do it, and when he used his thumb to tilt her chin up so that she could look at him in the eye, she didn't even protest.

"Do you think it's fair to live another twenty years trying to ignore this? Looking for excuses to turn a blind eye of what we feel?"

She opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't feel anything for him anymore, but no words came out and instead she just shook her head no.

"Then don't dismiss this; I'm not asking for much, just for the chance to show you that even though we've been apart through all these years, that there's something here to explore."

She drew in a breath.

"Don't think too much about it, just do what your gut tells you."

Scoffing, she ran a hand through her hair. "Every single time you told me to do what my gut told me, I ended up in so much trouble."

"You also ended up having the time of your life, didn't you?"

Trying to ignore his playful smile, Regina closed her eyes and shook her head no. She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "I guess… it wouldn't hurt that we talked or maybe even went out one of these days. No expectations though…"

Now, her eyes were still closed so she didn't have to see his satisfied smile, but she did hear how he blew out a breath he has been apparently holding.

Opening her eyes but still refusing to look at him, she pulled away. "But for tonight I'm going to call it a night."

"Alright, I'll walk you back." He said but before he could finish the sentence she was already moving forward.

She did it quickly and he followed, and before she knew it, they were already in front of her building. "This is me right here."

Nodding and fixing his eyes on hers, Robin moved closer, almost tentatively. "Okay, so I'll call you soon?"

"Okay." Her eyes widened and even when she tried to hold it back she ended up smiling. He smiled back, but neither one of them moved a muscle to leave.

In a way it was funny, here they were, not knowing how to say goodbye.

"So is this awkward or what?"

Scoffing, he agreed. "Yeah, well…" He went ahead for another hug, this time to part ways.

Now, that wasn't the first time the two of them ever hugged… it was even the second time that night, and back during their time together, they had done it so many times. Hell, they have done more than hugging.

But in that moment, when he circled her waist with his arm, Regina couldn't help but to feel an invasion of butterflies settle in her stomach and she just had to close her eyes and breathe into the moment.

It was silly, really, but it was what it was.

"Thanks for letting me see you tonight."

The man's voice came out as a raspy whisper that almost made her shiver, and she had no choice other than to melt into his arms as he held her secure in the embrace.

"You don't have to thank me, it was good seeing you."

Instead of replying, Robin moved his face to hers and kissed her cheek.

At the contact, the brunette breathed in, but when he pulled away she did the same move he did on her and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering for more time that they really should.

"I better get going." She whispered, but before she could even think on pulling away, Robin dragged his mouth along her cheek and didn't stop until he was touching her lips with his in a slight of caress.

Now this new contact was brief and tender and before she could really enjoy it for what it was, Robin broke away and chuckled. "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking. I was supposed to keep that one for next time."

Blinking her eyes open and fixing her gaze on him, Regina tilted her head to the side, her upper teeth grasping the bottom half of her lips as her hands settled on his stomach.

She said nothing though, she was a little confused about how to feel. Should she be mad that he just kissed her or mad because he has done it so quickly that she didn't even had time to engrave the sensation in her mind?

With a smile taking over his face, Robin lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head. "Well, um, I guess I'll be calling you soon."

Braking out of her trance, she swallowed on dry. "Sure."

Nodding, Robin sucked the inside of his cheek into his mouth and then he did it again, he moved forward and kissed her. This time he pressed against her lips a bit harder and Regina reciprocated by adding some pressure of her own.

It wasn't much, definitely not like the hungry kisses they have shared in the past, but it still made her insides turn into mush, and then when he ended it with a soft peck, she knew that she was doomed when it came to him.

"I really need to get going now." She said in a soft breath and Robin cleared his throat before taking his arm away from her.

"Alright. Goodnight."

Pursing her lips and turning on her heels, Regina flipped at her hair and started walking towards the entrance to her building. As she did that, she could feel Robin's eyes on her and that made her suck in a breath.

But then she was inside and closing her eyes, she slapped her forehead. "Oh my God, Regina." She mumbled to herself, but before she could go on with the monologue about how everything she has done was wrong, her phone started to chime in.

Thinking that it was Emma, she took the iPhone out and went to check.

Only that it wasn't her friend, it was Robin and the message was simple.

'_Thanks for tonight. Can't wait to see you again.'_

Smiling because she just couldn't help it, Regina decided that yes, that she was doomed and even if he didn't even know it, her battle was lost because whatever it was that was brewing with Robin, wasn't something that was going to end soon, not this time...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First of all I have to thank you for the reviews, they definitely motivate me to keep this one up. For this chapter I tried to give a little of what you guys wanted, it's kind of a filler up that ended up being too long (again) so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

**_A THOUSAND REASONS_**

_It was all Emma's fault._

_That was the only thing Regina could think of as she stood by the door of her Geometry classroom, stealing quick glances inside and wondering what she was going to do now._

_What was happening to her was horrible, disastrous even and she had to fight extremely hard against the impulse to bring her fingers to her mouth so that she could start chewing on her nails._

_That was how antsy she was feeling, and even though part of her knew that what she had to do wasn't actually such a big deal, she just couldn't help but to feel like her heart was beating too hard. She was even afraid that she was going to throw up and the palms of her hands were sweating._

_It was pretty bad… nothing like she has ever experience before and in a way, it was embarrassing to know that she was feeling so anxious over the fact that she had to enter a room full of people._

_Now, she didn't consider herself to be a shy girl, maybe a bit selective of whom did she spend her time with but never before had she thought herself to be lacking in the confidence department._

_Quite the contrary, people pegged her to be a bit on the conceited side and she had to admit it, at times she acted a bit overconfident._

_What could she say? She was used to excel in every single thing she would do so why shouldn't she be proud of it?_

_Be it being in the debate team, acing a test or even ballet when she used to do it a few years earlier, the fact was that she did things pretty well and that gave her enough confidence to rub some people the wrong way._

_But all those things… they were all familiar territory for her. She was used to push herself to the limit when it came to studying or practicing and that's why she became so good in all of them; but this… what she was about to face was entirely a whole new thing and the uncertainty of it was shaking her pretty hard._

_Boys… well, to be more specific a boy._

_Now yes, she has dealt with boys before, she was surrounded by them after all and overall, she always thought them to be annoying, loud, rude and simply too lazy for her taste. Never before had one of them made her feel like there was an invasion of butterflies fluttering inside her stomach just by looking at him and none of the other ones had disconcerted her in such a way that she felt at a loss of words whenever he was near by._

_No, she never has felt like that and maybe that was what was making her feel so uncertain. She didn't know why, but this one boy was different and that she had to walk right to where he was sitting had her nerves on the edge._

_How was she supposed to do it? What if she had to talk to him or worse, what if he talked to her?_

_Sucking in a deep breath and trying to convince herself that the only thing she had to do was walk in, grab her things and then leave the same way she came in, Regina cleared her throat and pushed the door open._

_Yes, it was definitely all Emma's fault._

_The two of them had been taking classes in that room earlier on when the teacher caught them all off guard with a surprise test. Regina hadn't been worried, but her best friend freaked out because she didn't know the material so she faked being sick._

_She has been a little overdramatic on her little show and as a result, she was sent to the infirmary, thing that provoked that as soon as Regina finished the test, the teacher sent her to check on the other girl. And like the diligent student that she was, Regina just stood up and went to check on Emma._

_It has been nothing out of the ordinary because it wasn't the first time her friend pulled that trick, but then she took a little too long and when she came back, her group already left the classroom for next period and the next group came in._

_Now her things were just there, her backpack next to the student desk where the new guy, the one she has been crushing over for the past couple of weeks was sitting. And what was worse, her books were underneath the desk so it wasn't like she could just go in unnoticed by him, and that was why she was feeling antsy as never before._

_It was just that… she has never liked a guy before. Not like she liked this one. Sure, like most girls her age she had her usual celebrity crush and all those silly things, but when she saw Robin, she has been taken to an entirely new level and being this the first time she experienced what it was to like someone she had to see on daily basis, she just didn't know how to act._

_More often than not she simply evaded being near him and with the few classes they had together, she just sat right up front and focused ridiculously hard on what the teacher said so she wouldn't have to take a look his way._

_So far it had all worked perfectly fine for her, but in that moment, she had to face the unimaginable and just go to him._

_Biting on the inside of her cheek, Regina walked towards his desk as if she was walking the green mile. _

_He was just there, he was not looking her way though because he was sitting sideways, his back to her as he chatted enthusiastically with Tink, the girl sitting at his side._

_All that worked extremely well for her because maybe, just maybe she could grab her things without him even noticing. But as she approached, she saw how Killian Jones, who happened to be the person behind him leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder, and when the boy looked back, Killian just made a motion with his head so that Robin would look at her._

_He did, and as soon as his face turned to her and saw her, he smiled brightly and swirled around so that he was now fully facing her._

_He did that blatantly, he didn't even tried to play it casual and in that moment more than ever, Regina wished to turn around and just leave her stuff there. She could skip next class and then come back for them and that was it; but if there was something about her it was that she was proud to a fault and she would first die a thousand deaths before fleeing a scene just because of a boy._

_Yes, he was cute. He had a smile worth swooning for, his accent sounded like music to her ears and his eyes were specially pretty, but at the end of the day he was just a boy, and of what she has seen so far, he was as loud and unfocused as the other ones._

_He was too chatty, he just came into the school two weeks ago and she has already heard the teachers calling him out so that he would shut up during class way too many times, and out during lunch he always kept company with all the other noisy boys._

_It was disappointing, actually…_

"_Hi." He said cheerfully once she approached. It was a simple word and yet it was marked with his British accent and that did it for her, he already made her feel flustered and definitely out of her element._

_She didn't know how the other girls managed to flirt with the boys they liked with so ease, because right in that moment, she was unable to even reply back. It was a miracle that she didn't freeze on the spot and was able to at least reach for her backpack without tripping._

_She did that without even sending a look to his face, obviously, but when she noticed that he had her pencil between his fingers, she arched an eyebrow and ventured to look at him in the eye._

_She had apparently left it over the desk and he took the liberty of using it._

"_Do you mind?" She asked a bit petulantly as she extended her arm so that he could give it back. It wasn't the attitude she has been aiming for, but what could she do?_

_On his part, Robin's smiled grew even more. "We have a class together, is it Biology?"_

_A little shook that he has noticed her enough to know they were in the same class but not wanting to let it show, Regina shrugged. They actually had Biology and Literature, but since she was still unable to talk a coherent sentence in front of him, she said nothing._

_And him? God, he wouldn't just stop staring and it was unnerving. Sure, she has had boys paying special attention to her and she has even been invited out. But never anyone has looked at her with such intensity, and that it was him, the one she liked looking at her like that was enough to make her feel like she was floating._

_The butterflies she felt before were not just fluttering now, they were raging, making her skin feel like it was tingling all over. Then it was how she was sure that her eyes looked too big for her face and how her lungs seemed to be lacking oxygen._

_She didn't like any of it so wanting to get a grip, she did her best to play it cool._

"_The pencil." She said and once again her voice came out as anything but amicably. It made her internally cringe._

_Why couldn't she just act cute and bubbly like the other girls? Maybe even bat her eyelashes prettily without feeling like she could faint?_

_Tilting his head to the side and moving his eyes along her face before going back to fixing on hers, Robin bit on his lips. "Let's do this, I'll give it back to you when I see you again. But only if you smile."_

"_Ohhh forget it mate, she'll never do it. Lovely Regina here is the Ice Queen impersonated. "_

_Rolling her eyes because it wasn't the first time Killian would call her like that, Regina dropped her hand and placed it on her hip. "Shut up, Jones, I'm talking to the owner of the zoo here, not with his monkey."_

_Both Killian and Robin guffawed at that and she sighed out loud at the immature reaction. As that happened, she heard Robin saying something to Killian about how Regina burned him, but that was just a background noise, now all she noticed was how Tink just sat there, watching the whole exchange with curiosity._

_It made Regina feel way too self-conscious so snarling her lips, she shook her head and shrugged again._

"_You know what, never mind, just keep the pencil if you needed it so much." With that said, she swirled around and with a flip of her hair, she left the classroom._

_She walked out worse than how she came in, her cheeks burning and her blood ringing in her ears. Thankfully her back was to him so he didn't notice, but then when she was halfway through the corridor that was going to take her to her own classroom, she heard him calling for her._

"_Hey, you forgot this."_

_Freezing on the spot for a full second, Regina drew in a deep breath and then turned her head around so that she could look at him. He was walking towards her, a full dimple smile on his face and his eyes once again fixed in hers._

_He had the books that had been underneath the desk in one hand, it was only because of that that she clenched her jaw and hurried to meet him halfway._

_Once she was close enough she almost snatched the books out of his grip and made as if to turn around._

"_I didn't mean to piss you off back there." Robin said as Regina clutched the books defensively against her chest._

_Lifting her chin and doing her best to act composed, she wrinkled her nose. "You didn't."_

_He smiled at that, she just stood there staring at him. It was hard not to…_

"_Good." He finally said and she saw how he started to walk back, still facing her. He still had her pencil in his possession and refusing to drop his shining blue eyes from hers, he swirled it between his fingers. "I'm going to keep this one then, you still owe me that smile…"_

"Regina, are you even listening to me?"

Taken out of her own thoughts suddenly, Regina blinked her eyes slowly as she gracefully tilted her head sideways to look at the woman talking to her.

It was Emma, and by the way she was staring expectantly at her, with her eyes wide and her brows furrowed, she was going to assume that she was expecting an answer.

Humming and taking in a deep breath through her mouth, Regina arched her eyebrows. "Of course I'm listening to you. You're rambling about going to this place or the other…"

Almost choking in a laugh, Emma did a double take. "I just told you we should go to a strip club and dance in a pole and you just said that it was okay."

Scoffing, Regina frowned. "For real?" Emma nodded and despite herself she just had to slap a hand to her face. "Sorry, you are right. I kind of spaced out for a minute here."

"For just a minute? Come on, ever since I got here you've either been glued to your phone or spacing out."

Instead of answering with words, what Regina did was send her friend an apologetically look. She was right, she has been distracted for a while now and not exactly paying attention to Emma. Thing that was extremely rude, especially since it has been more than a few weeks since they had been able to get together.

Sighing, the blonde sat by her side and rolled her eyes. As she did that, she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even speak a word, Regina's phone chimed in, again.

"Let me guess, he's texting you."

"Yes?" Regina replied tentatively while bringing her thumb to her mouth so that she could bite her nail. "I know what you are going to say, okay, so just don't."

Lifting her hands in the air and then letting them drop in defeat, Emma shrugged. "I already told you what I needed to say."

And yes, she has indeed. Just the previous night as she returned from her walk with Robin, Emma has called and they talked over the phone for the good part of an hour, time that the blonde used to say everything that was on her mind regarding Robin.

Through most of the talk Regina got her ear chewed off, but from time to time, Emma also made fun of how after so many years, she was still such a sucker for the man who broke her heart and what could she say to that when it was apparently true?

Take that day for example, as soon as she opened her eyes that morning, she decided that she wasn't going to play into Robin's desire of them talking and maybe even going out every once in a while. No, Emma was right, he had his chance and he blew it, so he was dead wrong if he thought he could waltz into her life just like that and have everything wrong disappear.

But then as soon as she picked up her phone to check the hour, she saw that he had texted her at two in the morning. It has been just a picture, the one he mentioned having of them together down at the arcade when they were younger and that did it for her.

Something as simple as an image was enough to make her spend most of her morning just looking between the picture he sent and comparing it to the one they took last nigh, and as she dis that, she couldn't help but to start reliving so many memories.

The flashbacks came hard on her, a collage of images invading her to the very core; their first kiss, how he effortlessly made her laugh with his occurrences and how entranced she would be whenever he would pick a guitar to play something.

She also couldn't stop thinking about how at two in the morning, he has been still awake thinking about her and she felt all kinds of feelings tugging at her heart.

So yes, nostalgia beat her over and just a little bit after noon, she gave in and replied to his message. Ever since they have been sporadically texting all through the day.

"So what does he want now? And please just give me the PG version, I don't want this conversation to turn awkward."

Ignoring her friend's latest comment, Regina refused to check the phone. "He wanted to go out tonight."

True, that was basically the first thing he told her in the first couple of messages, but he kept them coming even after she said she couldn't that night and she kept replying, their random texts going between sharing old stories or just getting caught up with their lives.

"So the man you've been pining for even since you realized that boys don't have cooties asked you out and you are here with me?"

Widening her eyes and then twisting her lips, Regina scoffed. "I had plans with you, I'm not going to leave you hanging just because."

No, Emma was the one person who has stood by her side through thin and thick no matter what ever since she could remember, and she was not going to ditch her like that. Not for a phantom of her past… no matter how tempting that was.

"Regina, that's the most beautiful thing you have said to me since… ever, it truly is, but… I'm not the one who was going to potentially bang you tonight."

"Oh my God, you are disgusting." Regina replied with a scowl. "And not that it concerns you, but I wasn't going to bang him even if I didn't have plans with you already."

Not bothered by the words, Emma kicked off her shoes and lifted a leg over the sofa. "Okay, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be a hundred percent honest. Why are you talking to him?"

At the question, Regina opened her mouth to reply, but when no words came out she just clasped it back shut and shrugged. She could tell her a thousand reasons why she was talking to him and then another thousand more explaining why she knew she shouldn't, but at the end none of that mattered.

"Because he's Robin." She said at last. Simple as that.

Waiting for Emma to start scolding her for how stupid she was being, Regina sucked in a breath. Her friend said nothing for a while though, thing that was extremely rare. She instead just chewed on her lips.

"I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Taking in another deep breath, the blonde dragged a hand down her face. "Alright just call him and let's be done with this."

Snorting and using her own feet to kick Emma's off her sofa, Regina shook her head. "I am not going to call him. I can't."

"Why not, he wants to see you, you obviously want to see him so what's the big deal?"

Regina squinted her eyes and sent her friend a quizzical glance. First because she didn't need to explain all the reasons why she couldn't call him and then, because this Emma that wanted her to contact Robin was very different from the one who was telling her just last night that the man did not deserved a second chance.

"You know why I can't. Besides he's already out with Killian so it's not like he's available now."

Chuckling, Emma straightened her posture. "He's with Killian? Oh you have to call him now." Once she said that, she reached for Regina's phone and handed it to her.

"No."

"Come on, unblock it."

"I don't want to, Emma, and I don't get why you so suddenly want me to do it. I thought you hated him anyway."

"I don't hate him. I hate what he did to you but like you told me, it's been too freaking long. I know you'll want to do this no matter what I think and I don't know, maybe it's not such a bad thing. Who knows if maybe this is how it was meant to happen between you two so unblock the damn phone and call him."

Closing her eyes, Regina sighed. Part of her wanted to call him or maybe just reply to the message he sent, but then another part was yelling at her not to.

"Look, I'm not an expert here because you know I've had the worse of lucks with this love shit, but something tells me that if you are here thinking of him and he's there thinking of you, then maybe you should like get together and just… do whatever it is that you'll have to do."

"I don't want to get too deep into this."

"Then don't, just go with your gut and relieve all this tension on your shoulders. I mean you are all dressed up, you're looking hot so let's just do it, let's have fun like we were going to do in the first place. I mean I'll even go with you in case you chicken out."

Wrinkling her nose and opening her eyes, Regina smiled. "Just admit that what you really want to do is to see Killian."

Back in the day, she along with Robin would always joke about how Emma and Killian had the hots for each other, the only problem was that they were both too dense to see it. That was why they were always bickering back and forth.

"Hell yeah I do. Actually I want to see those two assholes. I also want to tell Robin in person that I know Jiu-Jitsu now and that if he does as little as make you sniff, I'll chop his damn head off in an instant. It will be like in the old times, come on, it will be fun."

"Robin did say something about how we should do something together, someday."

"You know what? I want to be the one calling him so give me that."

Regina snorted, but she did unblock the phone and gave it to her friend. Emma scrolled a little until she found the name and then pressing the call icon, she stuck her tongue out to Regina.

Holding her breath without even knowing she was doing it, the brunette woman just watched without blinking how her friend held the phone to her ear. It was only when she saw how Emma smiled widely, that she knew Robin picked up at the other side.

"Hi Robin." She said in the sweetest tone ever. It sounded as fake as a three dollar bill to Regina. "And before you start blurting sweet nothings, let me clarify that it's not Regina speaking."

Breathing again when her friend burst out a laugh and suddenly curious about what was Robin saying, Regina arched an eyebrow.

"I know." Emma said to the phone a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah." Another laugh from Emma made Regina scoff. "Listen… Regina was telling me that you are out and about with that asshole Killian Jones and since we are about to hit it up ourselves, why don't we meet and do something?"

There was a short moment were Emma just listened and Regina was so sure Robin was telling her that it was too late for that. That he and Killian were too busy or who knew, that maybe they had other company to entertain.

But then Emma was back to responding and she had no choice but to think that yes, that at the end she was going to see Robin after all.

"Um-hum. Yeah I know where that is, Ruby bartenders there. I know that's perfect, and just so you know first round is on you." A snort and then Emma smiled widely. "Okay we'll see you there." With that said she hung up and sighed dramatically "Ugh, the things I do for love."

"Really? In less than a minute you were laughing and being all chummy with him. Where's the loyalty?"

"What? It only took you one call to convince you to go out with him and he broke your heart so don't try to turn this on me. Anyway, go on and put your shoes on but Regina, they have to be some fucking good shoes because we're about to slay."

"Gosh, I'm already regretting this." Regina breathed out as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Meeting with him?"

"No, letting you tag along." She has known Emma since elementary school and if there was something she knew, it was that she was always up to no good.

"Tsk. I'm going to be watching your back. I just need to know where you stand to know how to proceed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your ride or die so if I'll go through this with you I need to know what is it that you want so that I can help you, duh. I mean do you want to keep things with him friendly, do you want to hook up or do you simply want to go there, make him you see you grew a hot ass and then leave him high and dry?"

Doing a double take, Regina scoffed.

"I mean I low key want you to do the last one but that's up to you."

Chewing on her lips, Regina shrugged. "Well I don't know… I guess I just want to go and see what happens."

"Okay, that's fair. Let's go then."

With that decided, Regina finished getting ready and when she was done, they left her apartment. Emma was the one who called their Uber but because she overheard part of her friend's conversation with Robin, she knew where they were going.

Ruby's was a spot she knew well, she has gone there with Emma quite a few times. Since she split up with Daniel, the two friends tried to at least meet up and hang out once a month and most of the time they either started things from that spot or ended their night there.

Since Ruby was one of their high school friends most of their old classmates liked to frequent the place so it was no wonder Robin and Killian went there. She has run into more people than she cared to count while in there, so this one was definitely going to be interesting.

Who knew, as destiny would have it, they would have probably end up seeing each other in there even if Emma hadn't called Robin.

Now, upon arrival to the local, the first thing the raven haired woman did was scan her surroundings. It wasn't a big place, barely anything in New York was so it didn't take long for her to spot her former high school sweetheart.

He had his back to her while he leaned his body forward against one of the tables. He was talking animatedly to someone so he didn't notice she just arrived, but then as if she was living a déjà vu moment, she saw that there was a man with him and that other man did see her. She knew because he casually threw an arm over Robin's shoulder and brought him closer so that he could talk to him.

"I think that's them." Emma said while she pointed at the duo.

"Yeah, that's them." Feeling her heart flipping inside her chest, Regina took in a deep breath, put on her best smile and started to walk with confidence towards them.

In a way she felt like she was living the first time they ever talked all over again, especially when Robin swirled on his seat with that unique smile of his so that he could face her. It made her almost feel as antsy as she has been twenty years ago.

Now, was she being silly? Of course, she was a grown woman, divorced, with a preadolescent kid of her own; she was in her thirties for crying oit loud, and not the schoolgirl she has been when she first met him. But what could she say? Despite all the trials and tribulations, she couldn't help but to feel like that when it came to him.

"Hi." Robin greeted them while getting up to his feet and Regina had to bite hard onto her lips not to laugh at how everything seemed to be coming around in full circle.

The only thing that was different this time was that instead of remaining in his chair, Robin went to her and hugged her, his arm circling around her waist as he helped himself to lean forward and kiss the corner of her mouth.

It was a brief thing, true, but somehow if felt like more of an intimate contact than what it should have been. It kind of threw her off balance, but she managed to act natural and composed under the warm sensation of his lips so close to hers.

"What, no love for me?" She heard Killian say and pulling away from Robin she scoffed, her eyes rolling. But she did go to the other man and gave him a hug, after all, she hasn't seen him since that time years ago when Robin sent him to her with a message.

He deserved the hug, because even though things ended on a discordant note, during the time they interacted he has been a friend in more ways than one.

"Oh my God, look at this."

Breaking from the brief embrace with Killian, Regina saw that Emma has been apparently hugging Robin too, only that she was now holding to his upper arms while grinning widely.

"Looks like someone has been working out, wow. Did you touch this?" She asked Regina and then as an afterthought she snorted. "You know, don't answer that because I really don't want to know."

Before Regina could even roll her eyes, Emma was sliding along until she was near Killian.

"And you, you don't look too shabby yourself."

"The one and only Emma Swann." Killian said in a chuckle and if Regina wasn't mistaken, with a slight blush on his face.

"Come here you big jerk." With that said Emma went for a hug as well. Theirs was longer though and Regina couldn't help but to laugh at the image.

"Well look at that, this is definitely something I never expected to see."

Moving towards her and crossing his arms to his chest, Robin chuckled. He got close enough so that their shoulders were touching, but Regina couldn't help but to think that what he really wanted was for a more intimate touch.

He probably didn't do it because he was kind of testing the waters first. Now, that he was doing it that way was kind of funny to Regina, after all, they've texted all through the day and then he has been an inch away from kissing her lips only a moment ago, only so that they would end up tip toeing around each other.

"If I didn't know any better I would assume those two got along pretty well back in the day."

He talked almost in her ear, his voice low and alluring, and moved by an unknown force that she couldn't quite recognize as coming from herself, Regina leaned a bit into him and let out a chuckle of her own. "I know."

"We need to take a selfie, come on guys." Without giving them much time to prepare, Emma dragged Killian towards Robin and Regina and then she started to work the camera of her iPhone. "This one will go straight to both Instagram and Facebook, hashtag twenty years later, hashtag damn we look good."

Now, Regina was used to Emma's excessive abuse of selfies and her obsession with posting on social media so she knew the drill of just smiling and waiting until she found the right angle; but with this being a different kind if scenario, she couldn't help but to think that she was taking too long in snapping the picture.

Especially since she could feel how Robin dropped his arms down, one to his side and the other one he let it go around her.

Sure, it was a somehow normal pose to take when one was trying to squeeze four people into a selfie and yes, during their relationship he has done more than just resting a hand to her hip, way much more; but still… this contact made her hold her breath and she wasn't able to let go until Emma was done.

"Alright," Robin exclaimed once the blonde woman was finished. "Apparently first one is on me so what will you be having?"

The question was thrown in the air so of course Emma was the first one to respond.

"We'll have whatever you two are having." She said pointing to the drinks the two men had on their table. The response made Killian chuckle.

"You guys can handle that?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out."

Twisting her lips and already having an idea of how the night was going to end for her friend, Regina blew out a breath.

She knew she could count on herself not to let too much to drink carry her away during their night outs, but sometimes Emma drank more than what she should and their night ended up taking a turn into the unknown.

And that was the worse night to let something like that happen. That's why she made up her mind that one drink was going to be it for her, because apparently her ride or die was leaving her to fend on her own.

"How about you, do you want something else?" Now Robin, who still had an arm around her, asked once again too close to her ear.

Biting lightly on her lips, Regina answered. "One of those will do."

"Are you sure? That's not a spiked punch."

Swirling around so that she could face him, Regina scoffed. Sure, the first time she had a spiked punch… well, maybe two or three, she ended up more than a little drunk and both Robin and Killian basically had to elaborate a master plan so that her mother wouldn't find out, but those days were long gone and her alcohol resistance was better than that first time.

"I'm not fourteen anymore, I'm sure I can handle it."

Arching an eyebrow and fixing his eyes amusedly on hers, Robin scoffed. "Alright then." After saying that, he gave a light pat to her hip before he went with Killian to get them their drinks.

"That man can't take his eyes away from you. I don't know, but I'm kind of rooting for him now. He looks good too and smells even better so I approve. And Killian? Uff! He sure outgrew that ugly mug he used to have, gosh this is going to be such a good night."

Sending her supposedly ride or die a sideway glance as she grabbed one of the drinks on the table to sniff on it, Regina rolled her eyes and decided that even though she still didn't know if it was going to be a good night, that it was definitely going to be a very interesting one.

Now the only thing she could do was roll with what the night had in store for her and then hope for the best…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_I will wait_

_Until the timing is right_

_When all the stars are aligned_

_And you are ready for this love of mine_

_Take your time_

_Clear what is on your mind_

_Because to me_

_You are worth the fight…_

Going over those words over and over again inside his head as one of his fingers absentmindedly ran lazy circles against the edge of the glass that sat half full over the table in front of him, Robin heard without really listening the ongoing conversation taking place around him.

For a few seconds it felt like all the sounds currently surrounding him got muffled down so that he could focus instead on the words dancing inside his head; they bounced within his skull, each syllable uniting and engraving themselves deep into the part of his brain where he was used to stock whatever it was that he could come up with until he could write the ideas down on paper.

That was how inspiration worked for him, he could be busy, going on with his life and thinking about many different things when all of a sudden, his brain would get triggered into stopping whatever he was doing so that his mind could get to work.

He usually welcomed those sudden outburst of inspiration, after all that was how me made a living, letting words build over words until he could come up with something full of substance and some sense; but that day and in that moment, the last thing he wanted was to get into full writing mode.

No, in that moment all he wanted was to put all his attention on the woman sitting by his side.

Now yes, it may be that her presence was a big factor of why he was all of a sudden feeling inspired. Over the years he has based many of his songwriting over the memory of her and now having her there, live and in color was definitely making his muse kick in…

But the thing was that instead of making up lyrics and succumbing into the wishful thinking that she always seemed to drag him into, what he wanted was to stick to reality and make the best he could out of what was actually happening.

Writing was what he did, true, but this moment he needed to live it and not through written words that sounded good in a melody, but through experience.

Inspiration could trounce him later, but for now he didn't want to space out.

It was as he mused about what he wanted that out of the corner of his eye, he caught a movement from the spot where Regina was sitting besides him so breaking out of his trance, he turned his head towards her.

Watching her made him be more aware of his surroundings and he was once again listening to what was occurring around him. She was laughing at something that was apparently said by either Emma or Killian, the sound of it a very appealing one. It came both as carefree and sultry at the same time and even though he didn't catch what was it that she found so amusing, he couldn't help but to smile at her reaction.

She did after all throw her head back a little as she laughed and that was something he has seen her do many times before when she was younger. It was almost hypnotic watching her like that once again even though that no, it wasn't the first time she laughed that night; but for some reason, this time something made him put special attention to the little details of the moment.

The way her hair brushed down against the smooth skin of shoulders as her head pushed back, how her eyes would almost close to slits and then how her laugh seemed to be torn right from the deepest part of her being so that it could come out like it did.

Now, as much as he enjoyed watching her like that, he couldn't help but to wonder if her being so gleeful had anything to do with the alcohol that has been passed around. Not that she was drinking too much, he has been keeping an eye so that she wouldn't; but her demeanor has been getting a bit too cheerful as the night kept progressing and he was no longer sure if it had to do with the fact that she was getting more and more comfortable with the company.

Sure, that her longtime friend was there, and that they had all been going about some of the best memories of their days gone by could play a big factor in the fact that she definitely looked and even felt way more relaxed than how she has been the night before, and no, he didn't want to put much thought into it, but either way and just in case, he reached for the glass of scotch whiskey she has been drinking from and pulled it close to his lips so that he could swallow what was left from it.

He didn't want her drunk, not at all, not now, not later, so he took one for the team and emptied the hard liquor down his throat.

Apparently taking notice, the raven haired woman turned her head to him and then ever so lightly she tilted it to the right.

"I'm pretty sure that was mine." She said, her lips still curved from her laughter and her eyes shining as she looked right at him.

"Was it?" Robin asked, his voice matching the amusement in hers as he settled his eyes on hers.

She nodded, he just snorted.

Now yes, it was true that the two of them had been sitting side by side for most of the past couple of hours now, but the reality of it all was that their one on one interactions had been very limited until that moment. A few exchanged looks, a subtle touch here and there but nothing more than that.

All that was not by his choice of course, but it just happened to be that the conversation going around has been more focused on the four people sitting by that table exchanging old memories and catching up than on him and Regina picking up where they left things the night before, or even earlier on by text.

Not like it was all a bad thing; no, at least not when he has decided that he needed to do things with Regina a certain way…

Slow but steady.

Assertive without being pushy was how Robin was trying to set things when it came to his former high school sweetheart, because if there was something that was very clear in his mind, it was that you couldn't rush something you wanted to last forever.

Sure, he could argue with himself and with anyone who cared to listen that eighteen years of waiting was more than enough to grant him the privilege of pushing a little harder in his advances, but at the same time that half his brain wanted him to remember that fact, he was also very well aware that he was working on Regina's time and as far as he knew, for her whatever that was happening between them was a thing that just started the night before.

So no, he couldn't rush it, no matter what history they used to have. That was why he needed to keep in mind that as tempting as it was to just grab her face and kiss her right where she sat or maybe even convince her out of that place so that they could go somewhere more private where they could talk, that he just had to wait it out, that he needed to just let things flow their own course.

"Oh my God, that's some serious eye fucking right there. Should we just go and leave them to it?"

Arching an eyebrow and tearing her eyes away from Robin so that she could look at the duo sitting opposite to her, Regina scoffed. "Seriously, Emma?"

Once that was said, she sent her supposedly best friend a look that could kill.

True, the woman definitely had more to drink than was probably necessarily and it was starting to show, but there was a code between friends that could not be broken no matter how much alcohol was involved and Emma just tore it to pieces by throwing her under the bus like that.

Yes, for a few seconds she kind of forgot about the conversation she was having with her and Killian Jones and just stared off into the depths of Robin's blue eyes, but instead of calling her out like that, Emma should have made her snap out of it any other way or even better, she should have acted as if she didn't notice and just keep going with the evening.

"I think we should…" Killian started to say to Emma. For some reason that she couldn't quite comprehend, the man has been humoring the blonde with her nonsense for a while and now they were acting like dear old friends instead of the two beings who were always at each other's throats when they went to school together. "You know, before they start sucking face right in front of us."

"Ugh! It will be like being in high school all over again."

Scoffing once more, this time more indignantly, Regina shook her head in disbelief. "You guys need to seriously shut up. And just for the record, we never kissed in front of you two."

No, at least not that she was aware of. Back to the time she was dating Robin she has been a little reserved with the public display of affection, especially when they were at school. First because she didn't want anyone ratting her out to her parents and second, because she has never been keen on making out with her boyfriend when they had an audience.

Clicking his tongue, Killian lifted a hand and pointed at both Regina and Robin in turns. "That doesn't mean I never caught you doing it. In fact there's one particular moment I remember quite well. We all went to Coney Island and my mate Robin here got you into the Ferris Wheel."

Already knowing what the man was going to say, Regina automatically looked at Robin and snorted. Yes, she remembered and judging by the smile on her ex face, she was going to assume that he knew what moment his friend was referring to.

It has been summer, the first one they spent together; she remembered how school has ended very recently and because they were not seeing each other as often as they did during classes, Robin wanted her to go with him to Coney Island.

It was simple and not something other kids her age were not doing, but because her mother would never allow her go so far away and let alone with a boyfriend at night, she begged and begged Zelena to please take her. At the end her sister gave in and told their mother that she was going to take her little sister out and she did. Sure, she ended up disappearing as soon as they got there, but that was all so very convenient to Regina's plan of spending time with Robin that she didn't even mind.

She remembered it all as if it has been the day before because that night was one of her favorite moments with Robin. She has been fifteen, so everything has felt magical to her, and how it was to be expected, one of the night's momentums came with the Ferris Wheel.

She and Robin went up by themselves while his friends got into the next gondola and yes, they ended up making out all through the ride. It was something she was not going to forget because of two things, first because it was the night when their kissing stopped being the sweet affair that always left her feeling like she was in cloud nine and started to become more hungrier and insistent.

He has kissed her deeper and longer than ever before, he has ventured to explore the tender skin of her throat with lips, nibbling at her flesh until she gasped softly and yes, there has even been some light touching. It was probably the first time she ended up more than a little flustered and a little out of breath instead of just feeling like just an enamored little girl sharing secret kisses with a boy when no one was looking.

The second reason why she would remember that moment forever, was because as soon as they got down Killian and Will Scarlet started to tease them by telling them how they saw them kissing all the while and that made Regina feel mortified.

"Don't mind him, he's jealous because he never got to kiss Emma."

At Robin's words, Regina couldn't help but to laugh. That their respective best friends secretly liked each other had always been an inside joke between them and yes, that he brought it up that night resulted funny to her.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her manifesting, she didn't know. But the fact was that she just had to laugh at that.

Now, on her part Emma just gasped a little too dramatically. "You wanted to kiss me in high school?"

"Come on mate, are we going to go there now?" Killian asked in a scoff.

"Did you or did you not?" Emma asked more insistently and catching the wild glint in the woman's eyes, Regina was sure that things were about to get interesting between those two.

"Well this is going to get good." For some reason, the change of conversation made her lean a bit towards Robin and not missing a beat, he threw an arm around her to pull her closer. She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable and the result was that she basically ended up snuggled up against him.

The position made her feel self-conscious, especially since they were so close that his scent was starting to invade all her senses and with the warmth of his body permeating into every single part of her he was touching; but at the same time, she was overcome with sensation, it also made her feel nice so she remained like that while watching the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Clearing his throat, the black haired man smirked. "I will not confirm that, nor will I deny it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked after blowing a raspberry and Regina shook her head in disbelief.

It was obvious that her friend had too much to drink and that made her question her own state. Not that she was drunk, mind you, but the one glass and then half of another of the scotch she just had definitely was making her act a bit mellow and carefree.

"He's too much of a wuss to admit it but I'm telling you, I have no proof but also no doubt that he wanted to get with you back in the day."

Guffawing and swirling around so that she could face Killian, Emma snapped her fingers. "Boy, you couldn't have handled me even if I came with instructions back then and trust me, I didn't come with those."

Scratching almost furiously at his scalp, Killian chuckled. "Thanks Robin, thanks a lot. But since we are here among friends granting favors, I'll do one for you by asking this. When the bloody hell are you going to kiss this one right here? You've been here all night doing pretty eyes and each other and the masses are waiting. Everyone here knows you want to do it."

"Oh come on." Regina rolled her eyes and threw a rolled up napkin towards the man. She didn't know what was with everyone but it was suddenly like being in school all over again.

Laughing, Robin took another napkin and threw it at Killian too. "You bloody little bastard." But then he looked at her and shrugged. "He's not wrong though."

Before Regina could even do as much as arch an eyebrow, Emma groaned.

"You know what, fuck it. If you two assholes are too chicken wuss to kiss us fine ladies then I'll do it."

With that said she grabbed Killian's shirt to pull him closer and then just like that, she kissed him full on the mouth.

It was a sloppy kiss that didn't last two seconds, but it still made Regina suck in a breath a little too dramatically before bursting out a laugh. "Oh my God I didn't need to see that."

After saying that, she pressed her face to Robin's chest and he placed a hand to the back of her head, his fingers burying into her hair as he himself laughed heartily about what happened.

"Wow. This is like seeing my mate become a man right in front of my eyes, I think we should be the ones leaving them to it."

"I need another one of these damn drinks, are you up for another round?" Emma asked while getting to her feet.

"Okay what was that?" Killian asked a bit amused.

"I think what you need is to walk this off." Regina threw the comment in and Emma blew out a breath. She knew her friend and with another drink, she was going to end up doing even more stupid things. She was not yet in a point of no return so a walk was going to do wonders for her.

"I think you are right. We should go to Coney Island, you know, given the fact that you went without me last time."

"Have you seen the hour?"

"I'll take you." Killian said and sitting down again, Emma beamed.

"You would?"

"Alright." Robin cut in, grabbing Regina by the hand and getting up to his feet. "Why don't you two do whatever it is you'll have to do, and don't tell me about it because I really don't want to know, while Regina and I go our own way?"

Doing a double take because ditching Emma with Killian was definitely not part of what she wanted to do, Regina frowned. But then her friend spoke to her and she had to do another double take.

"Okay. Just make sure you call me first thing in the morning. And Robin, no monkey business or trust me, I will hunt you down."

Scoffing, Robin scratched along his stubble. "Alright… I think?"

Not sure how to react, Regina got up from her seat and after a quick farewell, she walked out of Ruby's with Robin.

Now, as soon as she stepped outside the crowded streets of Manhattan, she noticed that it was going to rain and by the looks of it, quite a lot. She still walked with Robin, her hand secured in his.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave those two back there?" She asked, making sure to get close enough so that he could listen.

Tilting his head towards her, Robin smiled. "Emma will be alright with Killian, trust me, he's probably more of a wuss now than what he was during high school."

Humming, Regina used her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. The wind was picking and she couldn't help but to think that yes, that it was going to rain soon.

It was damn inconvenient if you asked her because her shoes were definitely not made to walk in the rain. "Well it's not Emma the one I'm worried about."

Snickering at that, Robin tightened his hold on her hand. "Oh."

He said nothing after that and just like it happened before, she spaced out getting lost into the depths of his eyes. It was as if she was doomed to just fall prey to the way he looked at her; it has been happening since she first lay eyes on his...

"It's going to bloody rain." He said and shaking out of her trance, she nodded, looking up to the skies.

"Yeah." Now back to the moment, Regina sighed and looked around. They were near Bryant Park and assuming that was where he wanted to get, she tugged at his hand and started to head somewhere they could sit.

He followed her, and when she found an empty bench, he sat with her.

"So…" Robin began to say, his lips curving into a smile and his eyes settling once again in hers.

He still hadn't let go of her hand and smoothing her thumb with his own, he chewed on his lips.

Tilting her head a bit to the side, Regina wrinkled her nose and as she returned the way he was looking at her, she asked herself if maybe she was suffering from the same crazy bug that got into Emma before she kissed Killian.

She wondered because right in that moment, she really wanted to kiss Robin and no, that she wanted that had nothing to do with alcohol. She wasn't drunk, not even a bit tipsy like Emma has been so who knew, maybe the wild impulse that wanted to take over her definitely came from a more deeper need.

Or maybe it was just nostalgia, after all having him there after such a long time was definitely making some of her old feelings resurface and if she had to be honest, she had to admit that she didn't know what to make of it. Should she ignore it or just go with it wherever it may take her?

"Will it be bad if I tell you that I really want to kiss you right now?"

Blinking her eyes slowly, Regina tilted her chin up. In a way it was funny that Robin asked that because it has been as if he has been reading her mind.

"No it wouldn't." And she really didn't think it would be. They were both there, apparently wanting it and they were even facing each other, meaning that all they had to do was lean forward and just go for it.

"Alright." Letting go of his hold on her, Robin lifted his hand to the back of her head and ever so lightly he guided her forward.

She moved willingly towards him, meeting him halfway as her lips parted a little, her eyes automatically closing once she felt his mouth grazing against hers.

Regina lived the moment almost as if in an out of body experience were she basically saw the two of them sitting in the middle of the park, his hand buried in her hair and his lips brushing to hers with the least amount of hurry imaginable. He just got close enough so that he could touch his lips to hers and then just lingered

It was basically the same way he has kissed her the night before, tenderly and maybe even tentatively.

But then he pulled away for a second and moved his face to the other side before going back at it. This time he put a little more pressure to the contact before searching for a gap to deepen the kiss.

He did that smoothly, keeping his hand on her head as his tongue went in to sweep over hers. Upon that first contact, Regina breathed into the kiss and lifted a hand to his shoulder, once there she let it slide down his arm until it just lay to his hip.

As that went on, they continued to kiss. Each one rediscovering that old dance they used to dance long ago. Their tongues melting together, their breathing mingling and her heart hammering into her chest so hard she could feel the beat in her ears.

True, in the past they've kissed with more impetus, teeth clinging and hands roaming, but in a way this kiss felt like nothing she has ever felt before.

In a way it felt surreal, in a way it felt like it was about time… but because life had a funny way to cheapen reality, just when she was sure the sensation was going to be too much, the skies opened up and it started to rain.

Almost cringing, she pulled away from his lips, the rain like sharp needles chastising her skin.

"Of course it was going to rain right in this moment." Robin snorted, his fingers slowly sliding from the back of her head to her neck.

Scoffing in return and brushing her hair behind her ear, Regina looked around. There were not many places to find shelter, not at that hour so she did something she was sure she was going to regret later. "You're staying close by?"

Now, she asked that because earlier on when they were texting, he told her he was staying in a hotel in Midtown. He was in the city for just a short amount of time and a hotel was the best option for him because according to his own words, there was no bloody chance he was going to stay at Killian's. So, if he was staying somewhere around and they were close by, why not get there to seek for shelter?

"I am." He replied and after a second of silence, he continued. "You want to go there?"

Breathing in as the water kept pouring all over, Regina swallowed on dry and bit the inside of her lips. Yes, she was probably going to regret it. She just knew it, but as if possessed by another being that definitely didn't have her best interest at heart, she nodded.

"Yes."

TBC

'_Quote by V.M. Enriquez'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Trigger warning**: There is a mention of mental health issues and suicide here, and even though it doesn't dig deep and it's just something briefly mentioned, I will put this warning here.

**A Thousand Reasons**

"_Robin…"_

_Realizing that her tone didn't come off as the warning she has meant but as a strangled breath torn from the deepest part of her being, Regina closed her eyes and tried to gather the force she knew she had in herself to speak again, this time maybe with more impetus and definitely finishing her sentence._

_But before she could even begin to form the words in her head, his mouth moved back to hers so that he could capture her lips into a searing kiss and she had no choice but to breathe into the moment, trying to decide if what she meant to voice out was really important._

_Sure, she was going to tell him to stop and that was extremely important, after all she didn't want to end up doing something stupid and by the way things were going, she was heading straight in that direction; but the truth was that as he kissed her with everything that he had, she couldn't form any kind of coherent thought and all trace of rational thinking just disintegrated before it could even shape up._

_She couldn't think, she was in a moment where she was simply overcome with sensation and what he was making her feel was just overwhelming. It was intense, it was so new and yeah, why lie, it felt good._

_She couldn't even recall how it was that they ended up there doing what they were doing, which happened to be a very risky make out session were her bra was taken from underneath her shirt so that one of his hands could sneak under the fabric and touch at will._

_That was a first for her because yes, even though her boyfriend has ventured before to touch her breast, she has only allowed it to be over her shirt and definitely with her bra on. Now she had his curious fingers feeling around her flesh as he kissed her with the sweet urgency that used to take over him whenever they somehow ended up alone and with a little bit of time to spare._

_But no, that was not even the most intense new feeling she was experiencing because more than exploring underneath her shirt, he was also very much on top of her, his body resting right between her parted legs and the weight of him pinned her down to mattress of his bunk bed._

_Now sure, she was basically still dressed, as so was he, but for the good that it did, she might as well take everything off and just roll with the moment, because the rough friction of his jeans against her crotch and the pressure that came with it was making her feel delirious already._

_Maybe it was because she was just wearing a skirt that has rolled up to her hips long ago and the only barrier against him was her underwear, she didn't know, but the thing was that she could see herself doomed if she didn't get a grip already._

_Meaning to say something to make him stop, she broke away from the kiss; but then his lips slid lower to start nibbling at the tender spot right below her ear and then traveling down her neck; that's when she knew she was going to mess up if she didn't put a stop to what was happening._

"_I love you, you know that right?" He said to her ear and not really knowing what else to do or say, she just nodded._

_It was in moments like those that she wished she was more forward and bold, because she really liked what was happening, but at the same time she was scared to death of what could happen if she kept giving into him._

"_I love you too." She said at last, but then, before she could say something else he parted her lips with his tongue to slide in and her judgement got even more compromised. _

_Now she wanted nothing more than to kiss him back with the same hunger that he had and that was it._

_Resigned, she angled her face into his left hand, because as he kissed her, that one had crawled up to her face and was now holding her in place, four of his fingers burying into her hair and his thumb tracing random patterns against her cheek._

_His other hand was still on her breast and giving her one last squeeze he broke the contact and moved his face towards her so that he could look at her in the eye._

"_Now don't freak out, okay… I won't do anything but… I'm going to take this off." Pulling away, Robin said._

_Regina wasn't even looking at him as he got off from her, in fact her eyes were set on the ceiling, but if she had to take a wild guess, she would say that he was taking his jeans off._

_Feeling more than curious, she moved her eyes to him and yes, off were his pants. Then as if that wasn't enough he reached for her panties and started to pull at them._

_Realizing what he was doing made her breathing stop for a second as the voice of her mother lecturing her about all the reason why what she was doing was wrong started to dance inside her head._

_She was too young, she wasn't ready, she needed to focus on school, she sure as hell couldn't end up pregnant and the one that personally worried her the most, she wouldn't even know what to do._

_But even when all those valid reasons came rushing at her, she let him do it, and it was only when the lower part of her body was completely bare that she was able to speak. "No, Robin… you know we shouldn't."_

"_I'm not going to do anything." He said, lowering himself once again on top of her. "Promise."_

_Sucking in a breath, Regina closed her eyes. The roughness of his jeans was replaced with the hardness of him through his boxers and the sensation made her tremble._

_Now, this was not the first time they got creative while making out and yes, she has felt his hard-on before. Against her hip, when she sat on his lap while kissing and a few times even in her hand, obviously when he was wearing jeans, but never like how she was feeling him now._

_Against her very core._

"_Look at me." Robin said, his finger on her chin making her head tilt towards him. She did, opening her eyes to find herself staring deep into the blue of his stare. "You trust me?"_

_Nodding and blinking her eyes a couple of times, she swallowed on dry. Yes, she did, she trusted him more than anyone in her life._

"_We won't do anything more than this. I just want to feel you. Is that alright?" He asked, his hips grinding against hers sending a shock that made her gasp._

_The sound made her feel a little embarrassed but what could she say? The movement felt like a bolt of lighting just ran all through her body and the broken gasp escaped her without warning._

"_Gosh this is so wrong." Regina mumbled, but her own hips shot forward to met his. He pushed back and her spine arched a little. It was insane, but she felt like her whole body wanted to rip apart to receive him, she even spread her legs a bit more as his hips rotated against her._

"_We can stop whenever you want." He breathed out and even though it was probably not intentional, he started to burst out of his boxers._

_It wasn't much, but she definitely could feel some flesh against her burning center. She was sure he noticed too because he sucked in a breath and made as if to pull himself back into his underwear._

"_It's okay." Feeling her cheeks flush, Regina wondered if what they were doing was really so wrong. It didn't feel like it and maybe if they did as he claim he was going to and just don't do anything more than fool around without really getting too far gone, then why not?_

_Taking her words as his green light to keep going, Robin began to slowly add a bit of movement, it made him little by little completely sprung free so that now, she could feel his entire length against the most sacred part of her anatomy._

"_Is this okay?" He asked in a dark whisper, before kissing her mouth briefly._

_Rolling her eyes and throwing her head back, she grabbed hard onto him. "Just… don't put it in…"_

_He didn't, he also didn't last long fooling around and neither did she; she actually came undone before him and he only followed soon after._

_The experience satisfied a good part of her curiosity and even calmed up some of the nerves she had about giving completely into him. She actually made up her mind about completing the deed next time they had the time._

_That never happened though, because a week after that, he was gone…_

Watching as Robin used his card key to open the door of his hotel room, Regina folded her arms close to her chest as she did her best to keep herself from trembling.

It was hard though because she was freezing, and the fact that she was dripping wet was definitely not helping matters. She was even clenching her jaw as hard as she could because she was sure that if she didn't, her teeth were going to start clattering.

That was how bad she was having it, and as the man stepped into the room and held the door open for her to come in, she wondered why did they just walk more than three blocks under the unmercifully New York's rain.

They could have waited it out in a subway station or something, maybe even call and Uber, but instead they just made it straight towards the hotel, laughing about their misfortune and on Robin's part even goofing around while she yanked at his hand so that he could keep going.

In a way it reminded her of their days gone by and for some reason, the familiarity of it all made her feel more comfortable that what she probably should.

"Well here we are, let me get you a towel."

As Robin walked towards the bathroom, Regina ran a hand through her wet hair while taking a look around.

Now she hasn't been to many hotels in New York, not to say any, so she couldn't compare, but this one seemed nice enough even though it was very small.

There were some odd details though because yes, it had a modern touch that she liked, but the layout seemed a bit off considering that the bathroom was at the very aed that it had no door. She could clearly see Robin searching for the towels from her spot so she was going to assume that the only way to get privacy was sitting on the toilet or in the shower. Everything else was up for views.

On the good part, right were the bathroom sink was, there was a huge window that overlooked the New York skyline and she nodded in appreciation.

"That's a nice view."

Tilting his head in her direction and smiling, Robin began to make his way to her. He did it without dropping his eyes from her. "It is. But I kind of like the one I'm having a little better."

Scoffing, the brunette rolled her eyes. She must be a sight for sure, after all her wet dress was sticking to her body like a second skin, her hair was probably all over even though she has tried to tame it and her make up was probably long gone. She was thankful for her waterproof mascara though, because as she corroborated through everything that would show her reflection, it was not running down her cheeks like black tears.

"You don't have to pander, you already got me in your hotel room. And just on our second night out."

He smiled at that, his tongue running over his lips. But when he was close enough he just took a towel and wrapped it over her shoulders. "This is hardly our second night out."

"Hmm." She didn't say anything though and just allowed him to rub the towel to her shoulders and down her arms.

The towel was warm, but it didn't stop her trembling and wanting to focus on anything that wasn't the cold, she allowed her eyes to drink on the image of him.

The rain has done a number on him too and much like her, he was dripping, making his shirt stick to his torso and thus letting her appreciate that even though he was lean, he had some muscles on him.

He definitely wasn't the boy she has fallen for, not physically and obviously not mentally. No, he was more mature now even though he hasn't lost that sparkle that characterized him and yet, this man that he was now was making her feel things she had long thought dead inside of her.

Maybe it was all in the eyes, because those were never changing and every time he looked at her with all the intensity of them, she felt it… that old flame flickering and refusing to die down.

"You are shaking all over." His eyes danced on hers.

"I'm freezing."

"You want to change? We can put that dress to dry on the towel warmer and you can use something of mine in the meanwhile."

Arching an eyebrow, her lips curved into a teasing smile. "Are you trying to get me off this dress already?"

Snorting, he lifted his hands in defense. "You really think me capable of that?"

Pursing her lips, she shrugged. "Taking in consideration that last time we were alone in a bedroom of yours you ended up dry humping me, naked, I would say that yes."

An amused laugh came out of him and his right hand flew to the back of his head so he could scratch there. She has seen him do that more than a few times since the night before and all of those times, when something she would say took him by surprise.

"Wow. When did you become so blunt?" He asked, his eyes bright as he looked at her.

Shrugging, she breathed in. "Told you I'm not fourteen anymore."

"Well I see that. You are right, you've changed and that only makes me want to dig more into this woman that you are now."

Scoffing, Regina pursed her lips. "You could end up being highly disappointed. This, what you saw of me tonight is not what I usually do. I don't go out often, I have a very demanding job and I'm also a mother, a single mother so that limits my free time to almost zero."

"I know that, and it doesn't bother me."

"I've been also told that I'm a control freak and that throws people off. And that bluntness that you say? An annoying habit, apparently." At least Daniel hated it because according to him, it made her appear cold and detached when it came to other people.

"Regina, if you are trying to throw me off I'll have to say that you should just stop. Maybe I'm biased but all I see when I look at you, is a woman who is very sure of herself; a stunningly beautiful woman with a laugh that I could listen to every day of my life without getting tired of it and yes, why not throw it in there too? Who is quite a good kisser. So trust me on this one, there's nothing in you that could disappoint me."

Snorting and lowering her eyes for a second, Regina bit on her lips and shook her head.

She didn't know how he still did that, shake the foundations that held her together without doing practically nothing, but he was doing it and if she didn't hold with everything that she had, she was going to crumble at his will.

Not that it mattered because deep inside she knew that yes, she could hold on for dear life and she could fight it, but the two ofntjem was a thing that was destined to happen no matter what. She knew it, probably since the moment he contacted her years ago and they started talking. How else could she explain than even after breaking her heart she still kept him a constant in her life?

Knowing that was why she asked him to stop calling her five years ago, because back to that time she was still married and talking to him wasn't adding anything good to her already crumbling relationship.

And yet, they still kept in contact, their talks more sporadic and limited to short birthday messages and furtive catch ups every once in a while, but he was someone who was always there if she wanted to reach him.

And now having him there, live and in person was kind of throwing her off balance. In a way it was nerve wrecking because if as a kid he has been able to make her feel so deeply for him, then she didn't even want to start imagining how could things be now that he was a man.

"So what was it that you were going to give me to wear?" She said at last, lifting her chin so that she could look at him.

Clicking his tongue, Robin walked back and when he reached his suitcase, he rummaged a little until he found a shirt. Once in his hold he gave it to her. "I can fish for some pants but they would just not fit."

"This would do." She said with a smile while climbing out of her heels, then without giving it too much thought she made her way towards the bathroom.

Now, since she was aware of what could be seen from the other side of the room, she knew she should change in the shower or maybe besides the toilet, but moved by a force that was stronger than her, she started to take the dress off in front of the window.

She did it with her back to him, looking towards the city and feeling glad that at least she was wearing some decent underwear, because she was sure as hell that he was looking.

It was almost impossible not to, so she just knew; besides, if she had to be honest, she would say that she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her burning her skin. It made her tremble for entirely different reasons than the cold.

She still decided to go for it, and as she did it she wondered what was on his mind.

Was he thinking about that last time they were alone and in his room and how they went further than ever before? Or about how everything that they were started to fall apart so soon after?

She didn't know how it has been for him, but for years that last one on one between them remained permeated in her mind; at times as the entrancing memory of the most intimate thing she ever did with him and in most occasions, as the catalyst that made him leave.

It was stupid, she knew it but with the sorrow of losing him, she couldn't help but to wonder if he finally left her because she like always, refused to go all the way through with him.

From being an experience that blew her mind in so many levels, it quickly became the root of a lot of insecurities that didn't go away until much later on and remembering all that, her mood changed drastically.

It was as if she was suddenly overcome with a huge wave of sadness and a lot of the questions she has always wanted to ask him face to face came at her all at once. There was a particular one he has never answered and putting the shirt on to cover her body, she swirled around and walked to him.

He was there, sitting on the only chair in the room even though he was soaked to the bone and looking at her in that way that felt like he wanted to stare right into her soul.

"Why did you never call? I mean, I know that you had to leave and all that, but I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that you never even tried to talk to me after that."

Blinking a couple of times and clearing his throat, Robin once again scratched his head. "I called once, but as soon as I heard you I chickened out and hung up."

"That doesn't answer the question; you say that you never wanted to leave me, that you regret it and you even say how you never stopped having feelings for me, but the thing is that you've never given me a solid answer on why. So tell me, why didn't you talk to me, Robin?"

Because she has waited and waited by that phone so many nights that she lost count of how many times she felt asleep just sitting by it, and she believed she was owed an explanation.

Even Zelena ended up feeling sorry for her and tried to cheer her up to no vail and that was saying much since her sister was the most self-absorbed person she has ever known.

Breathing in and blinking the sadness that overshadowed his usually bright eyes, Robin chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I don't really have an excuse. I was bloody stupid, but I've already told you that."

"Yes you have, and that's not really an excuse."

"I know. I guess the real story behind me being such an arse lays in why I was sent here in the first place and then why I suddenly left. It's something I've never been fond of talking because it just… triggers things I would rather leave behind. So to make a long story short, I'll just say that I didn't call because I didn't want to drag you into the mess that my life really was."

Shaking her head no, the brunette snorted. "You don't get to just say that. No. So if you really don't want me to leave for good, you'll have to do the long story."

Dragging a hand down his face and then smoothing his jaw, Robin cleared his throat. "Regina I never said this to anyone… not all of it at least so just bear with me a little, aright? You know that when I came here it was because being at home wasn't the best option."

Clenching her jaw, Regina nodded. She remembered how he once told her his mother was sick and his father was always working and that was why he was sent with his aunt to New York, but he has never gone too deep into that. In fact, he simply evaded talking about his life in London.

"Since I can remember, my mother has been from one mental institute to the other and my father… he is not a bad man, but he just wasn't cut to be anyone's parent and well, I wasn't exactly an easy lad to handle. I got in trouble more times that I could count for so he just shipped me off so that he wouldn't have to deal with me."

He snorted, but there was no trace of amusement in that.

"I wasn't even that mad because being there was the worse thing ever; so I came over and it was here, with you that I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, like I mattered to someone. So when they made me go back I was… I was pissed off and not really in the best frame of mind. I shut down and I shut you out."

He took a moment to look at the way his fingers were compulsively fidgeting, she looked too, fighting the impulse of reaching for his hand so that he would stop doing it.

"So no, I obviously didn't want to leave, but my father got badly injured at work and he was unable to provide any longer. That was basically why I was called back. But then my mother also came back home and she… without the proper care and with my father the way he was, she…" He stopped there, clearing his throat and blinking his eyes several times. "She wasn't alright… and it was maybe too much for her because she just opted out. She didn't last a week before she swallowed down all the pills she could find in the house. I was the one who found her and after that, everything just became a bloody mess. Maybe you won't understand this, but I could not drag you into that, you were the purest being I ever met and I couldn't get myself into-"

Before he could finish, Regina reached for him and just kissed him, her mouth pressed to his and her hand buried into his still damp hair.

As she did that, Robin reached for her face so he could hold her to him, and when her lips parted he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

For a few seconds he kissed her as he would have liked to kiss her all those years they were apart, and when she went ahead and straddled him he had to take in a deep breath and pull from the kiss so that he could look into her eyes.

Regina… she couldn't even begin to imagine how many times he has wished to have her like that, so close and with her warm chocolate eyes digging deep into his own eyes.

She has been the reason why he never gave up on his intent of making something out of himself; she became his motor and even though it didn't result the way he has hoped for when he came back looking for her, he was glad that at least destiny put him on the right track so that he could end right there, with her.

"This isn't fair." She said but before he could ask what wasn't, she was kissing him once more.

He kissed her back, tongues swirling around each other and his arm going around her waist so that he could feel her frame even closer to him.

But with the same suddenness that she started it, she ended the kiss and pulled apart enough so that she could look him dead in the eyes. "There was nothing you could have said to me that was going to make me love you any less. Nothing."

Resting his forehead to hers, he breathed out while she used the pad of her fingers to touch his face. "I'm sorry. For everything I made you go through."

Instead of replying, she moved her lips to his cheek and she kissed him there, then up to the ridge of his nose and his closed eyelids and then back to his lips.

That made him feel all kinds of things and thoughts invading his mind, the first of them being a sense that he simply didn't deserve her, but there was a bigger feeling overshadowing all others and it was accompanied with the resolution that he wasn't going to let go this time, he just couldn't.

It was with that thought in mind that he kissed her longer and deeper, his hands settling to the back of underwear so she could get her as close as he could.

She made no protest to that and instead just molded herself to him, her hands both in his hair and his shoulders.

Sliding his own hands to her lower back and then back to her panties once again, Robin grabbed a handful of her flesh and grinded her to him. Then, he held to her firm and strong before going to his feet.

Once up and with her legs automatically wrapping around his hips, he carried her to bed and lay her down with him on top of her.

He never pulled from the kiss even though he wanted nothing more than seeing her there, on his bed with her hair all over and her eyes wild, but for now he was just going to kiss her, his tongue exploring the sweet cave of her mouth as if it was the first time.

He would have time for more than kissing later because what was going to happen there was inevitable; he just hoped that what destiny had in store for them this time was their story finally getting a happy ending…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The first clear thought that ran through Regina's mind when she slowly started to crawl out of the deep slumber she has been submerged into, was that she overslept.

She could feel it in her bones; in the scarce occasions she had the privilege of sleeping in, she would always wake up tired, groggy and a whole less energetic than when waking up from one of her customary sleep deprived nights and that morning, she woke up feeling tired as hell.

It has always been like that for her, the more she slept the more tired she would wake up. Sure, the whole thing didn't make any kind of sense to her but that was the way it was. With five hours of sleep she would rise up with all her senses on edge and ready to take over the world… but sleeping more than six hours straight? That was just too exhausting for her mind and body.

"Jesus." She complained, her voice coming out in a raspy groan. Then out of instinct she ran a hand through her untamed hair.

While doing so and as she tried to let her still fuzzy warm chocolate eyes to adjust, the brunette looked around, a bit blinded with the brightness taking all over, thing that got her thinking that yes, she definitely overslept. She knew for sure because the room was already fully illuminated with the morning's stubborn and very annoying rays of light coming through the window and that was a sight she rarely woke up to.

More often than not she would always wake up when it was still dark outside and that the sun was high and shining, was the best indicator for her to know that she slept more than what it was really necessary.

Closing her eyes back tight shut because the natural light was bothering her eyesight, Regina cleared her throat and started fumbling around the mattress to get a hold of her phone to check the hour, but instead of finding the device, what her hand came in contact with was the unmistakable sensation of a warm body and upon that first touch, her eyes opened immediately and her head moved in his direction.

That was when a recollection of what happened the previous night in that very room started to invade her mind.

"Oh…" She whispered, her eyes drinking on the sight of the man sleeping at the other side of the bed.

Now, his features were partially hidden under the arm he carelessly had over his face and his body was tangled up with a thin blanket that barely covered up the fact that he was very much naked underneath it, but there was no way of mistaking him for somebody else. After all, she went to bed with him so it was no wonder that she woke up with him.

Letting escape pass her lips a snort that held no trace of amusement, Regina blinked a couple of times before dragging a hand down her face.

Sure, her mind was still a bit clouded with sleep and she was kind of out of it, but she was still a hundred percent sure that what happened the previous night there, was nothing more than her screwing up big time.

Yes, there was no other way to describe what she did; she definitely hadn't been thinking rationally when she allowed things to escalate so fast with Robin and now it was time to start regretting things.

It was just that… she didn't know how else to put it into words, but she has been way too emotional after finding out what was it that really made him stay away and what could she say? after hearing his voice break as he told her about all of what he went through, she ended up going weak for him.

That was the kind of power he unknowingly still had over her, he just opened up and suddenly all she could feel was for him. She only had to imagine what he, the person she has cared more than anyone else in the word felt as his life took a turn for the worse and she was overcome with emotion.

Listening to what he had to say opened up the Pandora box for her and all kinds of feelings started to resurface, raw feelings that she definitely was not ready to deal with.

That was probably why she kissed him, because she didn't know how else to handle the turmoil of emotions ragging inside of her. What she hadn't know was that the kiss seemed to have been the thing to seal the deal because after that, not only did she permit it, but she also encouraged for things to go further that what they have ever gone between the two of them.

She gave free reign for his curious fingers to explore her body at will and he sure as hell did, the pad of his fingertips traveling all along her skin and then his hands cupping and grabbing everywhere that he could.

All that she allowed it, her own hands running from his shoulders and up his neck to then go through his silky hair, pulling him as close as she could while her lips desperately searched for his.

He kissed her as long and deep as she was kissing him and that has been too much to resist. The combination of his mouth and his hands stole all kind of common sense out of her and without giving it too much though she ended up giving into him as she has failed to do during their relationship.

She let him kiss her and touch her all over as he undressed her without any kind of inhibition and she even went ahead and did a lot of touching herself, all that while helping him out of his wet clothes.

That was how somewhere along the line things got out of control and they ended up pretty much as they have been that last time they were alone in a bed of his, with his body on top of her as he rested right between her legs.

Even as she lay there, hours after the encounter, she felt a heat run all the way to her face as she thought back on the way his touch has burnt a path of fire through her skin, on how his scent has invaded all her senses and how the feeling of his naked body insistently pressing against hers emanated such an intense heat that plain and simply made her feel feverish.

In has been in that moment, with her mind deep into the gutter, that things felt imminent because really, one thing was letting him do that when they were basically just two crazy hormone teens exploring sensations and a very different one, doing it as adults.

It wasn't the same… not even by a long shot; first because there has been no fear or sense of guilt to consume her whole that would hold her back this time and second, because the man he has turned out to be just knew how to touch her and where to kiss her to make her loose it.

She didn't think it through and as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, she just allowed herself to be ruled by sensation.

She ended up wanting him so bad that she ached in the most sweetest of ways and as he dragged his lips down her neck so that he could worry the tender spot where her pulse was beating with his teeth, her hips automatically grinded against his own, searching for that ultimate contact that her body seemed to be craving for.

That has done it, no words were needed from that point on. She plain and simple lost the will to fight it.

Ever since she first saw him after so much time, she has been trying to cling to her willpower, to retain even a little bit of it, but it has all been in vain because in that bed, she just lost her battle to him.

It has been irremediable and yes, in a way it felt like them finally getting together was exactly what destiny wanted, because even though several years had gone by since she has last met with him, he apparently still had the uncanny ability to bend her at his will and make a mess out of her feelings.

She didn't particularly like it because being vulnerable to him was something she couldn't allow herself to be. At least not until she deciphered what was she feeling and what did she want.

True, the previous night she has wanted all of him and in a way she couldn't make herself fully regret what happened, especially in that moment when the memory of him in her was so fresh she could still feel it and not when he was there, finally tangible and within her reach; but realistically speaking she had to consider that in that moment her mind hadn't exactly been in the right place.

That was why now that the heat of the moment was gone and their need for each other was finally satiated, that she had to step back and collect herself.

With that in mind, she drew in a deep breath and then slowly climbed out of bed. She did it as naked as the day she was born, heading straight towards the bathroom and wondering where did her underwear end up.

Once there she splashed cold water to her face and then proceeded to wash her mouth as best as she could without a toothbrush.

When that was done, she took a look at herself through the mirror, her eyes critically burning a hole through her reflection.

Robin… everything that happened went by so fast that she just didn't know how he has been able to make her feel so deeply after so many years. Somehow, someway he just came out of nowhere and she just went weak for him. He called, she answered; he wanted to see her and out to see him she went and now it was this…

Clearing her throat and pushing the corner of her lips with the tip of her tongue, Regina looked away and swirled on her heels to go and take a shower. She could detect the faint scent of sex and something else that she was going to label as pure Robin clinging to her skin and she couldn't think straight like that.

Now, washing the smell of him from her skin with water and soap was easy, but as she found out, the memory of what happened between them was a bit harder to wash out.

It was just that… what happened between them has been simply amazing. Yes, she wasn't going to deny it, after all, two decades of build-up made the moment feel even more intense than what it really was.

It went like this, if she closed her eyes she could definitely imagine and maybe even feel how it was that his expert fingers worked her or how the full intensity of his eyes dug deep into her own stare as he drove into her. That was the impact he made on her and if she wasn't careful, she could end up being a complete goner for him just as she has been in her youth.

And if at sixteen he has been able to turn her world upside down, then she didn't want to know the things the man he has turned up to be could provoke in her.

Last night has been a preview, and a repeat when her mind wasn't in the right place was going to completely doom her.

That's why she needed to be extremely careful.

Killing the shower, Regina shook her head and walked out quickly to wrap her frame with a towel, then without completely drying off she grabbed her dress and made it towards the bed; her intentions finding her underwear to get dress and leave.

Robin was still there, he hadn't moved from the spot where she left him and she took a moment to really observe him. He was on his back, one of his arms thrown to his face to apparently cover his eyes and the other one just above his head.

The position looked way too uncomfortable to her, but judging by the relaxed look on his face, she was going to assume he was just fine. He seemed to be into a deep slumber, his breathing was even, his lips slightly pouted and his hair going in all directions.

Despite her initial resolution of being careful, it made her smile to see him like that because that way he somehow reminded her of the boy he has been. The one who used to find everything to be amusing and who always had an easy smile on his lips.

But he wasn't that boy anymore, he probably stopped being it as soon as life caught up to him when he left all those years ago, and if there was a doubt in her mind about how he has changed, she just had to take a real good look at him or maybe just remember what happened in that bed a few hours earlier.

He was a man now, one who knew very well what he was doing and not the curious boy who's restless hands liked to touch her wherever she allowed him to. No, now he touched all he wanted to touch and he did it good.

So good that he made out of her a trembling mess overcome with desire.

Shaking her head because she wouldn't be doing any kind of rational thinking if she remained standing there, letting her eyes roam the outline of his body and thinking of what they did, Regina closed the distance that separated them and touched his elbow lightly.

"Robin."

Now yes, she knew she could just gather her things and leave while he was asleep and maybe a devilish voice inside her head was urging her to do just that. It will serve him well to feel even if it was in a lesser scale, what it was like to be left without any kind of explanation.

But if truth had to be told, she wasn't an eye for an eye kind of person and after listening to his version of events, she didn't exactly feel like seeking revenge.

She also wasn't sure what she wanted or how to feel so she better just analyze things before doing more stupid things. Like sleeping with the man who broke her heart years ago, again.

Clearing her throat and blinking a few times, Regina touched him again, this time shaking him a little.

He stirred at that, humming and removing the arm covering his face so that he could take a look at her. He said nothing though and Regina wondered if he had really woken up or if he just opened his eyes out of instinct.

"I have to get going and you are laying over my underwear." She said, perhaps a bit too curtly and at that he did react, sitting up and running a hand down his face.

"Don't you think it's way too early to be thinking about going anywhere?" He said, and now that he spoke, he definitely sounded as if he was at least half asleep. He did however lift his hands and placed them on her hips to bring her even closer.

Once she was where he apparently wanted her, he kissed her shoulder, his hands getting a stronger grip on her as his lips moved to her collarbone.

Placing a hand to the back of his head with the intention of making him stop dragging his lips along her skin, Regina sighed, burying her fingers into his hair instead and secretly enjoying the silky feeling.

"It's past ten in the morning."

"On a Sunday that's too bloody early. Come back to bed." He replied and by the way he slid his hands down to her thighs and then back to her hips, she was going to take a wild guess and say that he didn't want her in bed so that they could sleep.

"I… really can't. Henry is coming home today and I have to be there before he arrives." Now yes, her ex-husband never brought the boy back before five in the afternoon but that was something Robin didn't need to know.

"Alright, then let me get dress so that I can get you home." Before she could tell him that it wasn't necessary that he took her there, Robin got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes because he wasn't making it any easier for her to just leave, she blew out a breath. But then she just reached for her underwear and started to get dressed.

By the time she was putting on her shoes he reemerged, looking more awake and much to her relief with some clothes on.

"You don't have to take me home, I can get there on my own." She said without looking directly at him.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye though and she noticed how he basically halted on his tracks so that he could stare at her.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to. I have my car just around the block."

Regina hummed, searching for her other shoe to put it on as well. "That's sweet, but it's not really necessary, I'll call an Uber and that way you won't loose your spot. God knows getting a parking around here is a pain."

Moving from the spot he has been standing, Robin walked towards her and then he crouched in front of her, placing his hands right at her sides as he looked up to her.

Regina tried not to look at him at first and just focused on her shoes, but at the end she gave up, her eyebrow arching as their eyes met.

"Is everything alright, you know, between us?"

Shrugging, she lowered her gaze, finishing up with her footwear. "Sure."

At the response, Robin bit his lips into his mouth and nodded. "Then why do I have the feeling you are about to bail out on me?"

Yes, maybe she wasn't saying it out loud but her body language and her detached tone spoke volumes. The way she was trying to avoid eye contact didn't help the bad feeling that was now settling in his gut either.

She also wasn't providing an answer to his question so he reached for her chin and made her look at him.

With her eyes back on his, he studied her face and tried to wonder what was going on inside her head.

He didn't know what to make out of her attitude because it was the last thing he has been expecting. The previous night has been amazing in all ways imaginable, it was everything he has ever hoped for and not just because of the physical aspect of it, so that she was now acting this way terrified him.

It may be that it sounded corny and all that, but he didn't want to loose her all over again. He couldn't. Not when has been finally able to reach to her.

He has been hoping for his chance to finally come over for way too long so it would be devastating for him to have a taste of it only for it to slip through his fingers and end up in nothing.

"Talk to me, love."

Sucking in a breath at the way he called her love like in the old times, Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't know what to say or how to do it so she just went through with it. "I'm not bailing out on you…"

"But? Because somehow I feel there's going to be a but here, right?" He interrupted her while using his thumb to caress her cheek lightly and she opened her eyes to look at him once again.

He was just there, looking at her with all the intensity of his blue eyes settled on her own eyes; in was too much, so she had to close her hands into fists not to reach for him and kiss whatever doubt he was having out of him.

"I think this is too much too soon. I… you just came back here a couple of days ago and look at what we are doing." Rolling her eyes and scoffing, she shrugged. "I'm confused and doing this is not helping in any possible way."

His hands went to take hers, easing the fists and bringing them to his lips so that he to kiss her knuckles.

Regina just watched him, knowing full well that if she didn't take some time to step back, she was going to jump head first into the whole thing and that was something she didn't want to rush.

It was bad enough that she ended up sleeping with him so soon.

"Maybe you are right thinking that this may be going too fast, but this is us, Regina, it's not like I'm some stranger who just waltzed into town with the intention of getting you in my bed just for the sake of it."

"Aren't you?" Because that was exactly what he just did and she felt for it.

Blinking in what seemed to be confusion, Robin frowned. "Of course not." He scoffed and dug deep into her eyes. "Regina… I didn't come here for a quick fumble, I mean last night was amazing and I won't lie about it, I wanted it, but that's not all I want from you."

"And what is it that you really want?"

"Everything." He shrugged. "What we were supposed to have all along if it wasn't because I screwed up."

Clearing her throat, she looked down so that she could take a quick glance to the way his hands engulfed hers. "Here's the thing, you talk about wanting this and that and how you still have feelings for me and how it is _us_… but the truth is that there hasn't been an us in a very long time. I haven't seen you in eighteen years and that's more than half my life. What we did here is _us_ rushing things and that's no way to do this."

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, Robin blinked slowly. "So what are you saying?"

"I don't know." And that was the issue, that she didn't know what she was saying or what she meant. She just didn't know anything of what was going on. "I guess that I need time to figure out what the hell is going on."

Keeping his hold on her hands, Robin tilted his head to the side. He did it probably trying to search for her eyes and because no matter what nonsense could come out of her mouth she always ended up bending for him, she lifted her face so that she could look into his eyes.

"Eighteen years is more than half my life as well, and yet it's the amount of time I've been waiting for this moment. I know you moved on so this probably doesn't make any sense to you, but I'm not lying or exaggerating when I say that I still have feelings for you."

"I don't think you are lying about it, but maybe you feel that way because you've been idealizing me all this time. What you feel is not even for me, for who I am now."

"Maybe I did idealize you. I mean in my worse days the thought of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me standing so yes, it could be that I put you high in a pedestal and clung to this memory I had of you; but at the same time this, what I feel is very much real. I knew it as soon as I saw you in that coffee shop, I knew it last night and I know it now."

With that said, his hand moved to the back of her head and rising a little, he kissed her.

It was something brief, a tender meeting of their lips that ended too soon, but when he pulled away she kept her eyes closed as his fingers ran through her hair.

"And if you tell me that you don't feel it too then who is the one lying?"

Swallowing on dry, Regina bit on her lips. He was right in something, because as it turned out to be, she did have feelings for him. Now she had yet to find out what did those feelings meant.

Was it nostalgia or could it be that what she has felt for him never really disappeared and just got buried under a bunch of other feelings?

"I have to go." She said at last because if she didn't go, she was going to cave in.

Pressing his forehead to hers, Robin scoffed. Regina felt it, his breath on her face and her heart tugging a little.

"I don't want to lose you all over again, so tell me what you want me to do to make this right."

Using her hands to grab his face, Regina opened her eyes. She could tell him so many things in that moment, but at the end she just went for the simple answer. "I just need some time to let all this register in."

Robin's lips curved into a sad smile. "Not another eighteen years, right?"

"No, not that long."

"Alright then. I mean what else can I do? I don't want to force you into anything."

"Thanks." Nodding and dropping her hand from his face, she got to her feet and that way, without daring to take a look back in case she would change her mind, she gathered the rest of her things and just left…


	8. Chapter 8

"You lied to me?"

Rolling her eyes at the tragic tone her best friend just used on her, the brunette woman known as Regina Mills blew out a breath as the palm of her hand went automatically to press against her temple.

The response of the other woman has been ridiculously dramatic, of that there was no doubt, but if she had to be completely honest she had to admit that she hadn't been expecting any less.

That was Emma's modus operandi, the woman knew no middle ground and to her everything had to be done in extreme measures. That was what she was doing in that moment, reacting to news that just slipped out of her mouth dramatically.

"I didn't lie, I just…." Shrugging, Regina began to reply, but before she could continue Emma burst out a laugh, her mood apparently changing from melodramatic to amused.

"Yes you did, you told me nothing happened and now it turns out you fucking slept with him. Oh my God you're such a lying… little slut."

Scoffing and doing a double take, Regina opened her mouth to say something back at the blonde, but for a second she just stared at her, mind racing and eyes going wild in her face.

"Did you just call me a slut?"

Not minding the question and perhaps not even considering anything of what Regina has been saying prior to the big revelation, Emma ran a hand through her hair and then chuckled.

"Okay so let me see if I get it, you let him dick you down… after two damn decades of keeping the man waiting and then you walked out on him as if it was nothing?"

Taking a quick glance towards the corridor that lead to her son's bedroom to make sure he was still in there, Regina quirked her lips. "Seriously, do you have to put it in such vulgar terms?"

"Alright then, shall I use fornicate, is that a good enough word for you? Or maybe copulate, do the dirty, shagged since he's British or maybe-"

"Okay, can we focus on what I was saying instead of going in circles with this? I called you for moral support, Emma, and you are not giving me any."

"Well maybe I would have given you moral support if you would've come clear with me from the beginning. Why did you lie? Was it that bad that you had to bolt?"

Groaning and dragging her hands down her face, Regina leaned forward. She wasn't sure why she called Emma as she has known how her friend was, but after the last few tense days the truth was that she has needed someone to vent, someone who would maybe understand the turmoil of emotions taking place inside both her heart and mind and that could maybe even help her understand why she was in such a funk.

But so far she has gotten nothing of that; no support, no clarity and definitely no clear sense of what she should do now.

"Just forget it okay, I shouldn't have told you anything." Taking her hands off her face, Regina reached towards the glass of wine she has been drinking from and took a sip of it. "You never take anything seriously."

Emma, who has been nursing her own glass of wine in her hands as well, put it over the counter and snorted.

"Trust me, you will not like it if I take this seriously because Regina, sometimes you just don't know how to handle the truth."

Wrinkling her nose and blinking a few times, the dark haired one shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Clicking her tongue, Emma swirled on the stool she has been sitting on so that she could fully face the other woman. "It means that you are too damn obstinate. Here you are, all sullen and down for something you know damn well how to fix and yet you are not doing it. You didn't call me here for morale support, you called me because you were sure I was going to jump into the let's hate Robin bandwagon and that would have fit your narrative so good. You wanted me to tell you how he is not good enough for you and how he doesn't deserve a second chance because that's what you want to feed into your mind and that I'm not doing it is making you feel frustrated."

Shaking her head, Regina bit on her lips. "That's not true." And yet, she had to admit that Emma not agreeing with what she did was kind of what she has been expecting.

After all, for years her friend has constantly questioned her why she kept contact with Robin even if it was all a chaste and sporadic Facebook friendship, and now that he came back, live and in color that was how she has expected her friend to react, distrustful of the man, maybe even spiteful, and not necessarily because she needed help feeding her narrative, but because that was how Emma always reacted when it came to Robin.

"I called you because I don't know what to do and as my best friend you are supposed to help me. Instead here you are, taking his side because…" Snorting and throwing her hand in the air she shrugged. "I don't even know why…"

After saying that she laughed bitterly, nearing the glass to her lips and finishing the wine off. It was her second one that night and as she considered if she should refill the glass, she came to the conclusion that yes, that whenever there was a dispute between the heart and the brain, the one suffering the consequences was always the liver.

"Now don't be silly, you know I got your back and I will always be by your side, even if you are wrong, which you are right now by the way."

"Why am I wrong?" She asked because she obviously didn't get it.

Asking for time to figure out what she was feeling was the most sensible thing she has done since Robin came back, because the truth was that she has been letting things rush out and that's why she was where she was now, lost and confused.

"Because you are not doing what you feel like doing, you are doing what you think you should be doing. Listen, no one hated what Robin did to you more than me; I saw the mess he left behind and to this day it makes me mad to think about it, but you said it yourself, that was a lifetime ago and if what he said held any truth to it, then we have to admit that he was in a mess himself and in no right frame of mind to be pursuing you."

Tensing as she remembered once again what Robin said had happened when he left, Regina drew in a deep breath. She has been thinking a lot about everything he told her and all of what he has gone through and maybe, that was part of why she was a bit into the depressed side of things as of late.

Just imagining the mess he went through was enough to make her feel bad about all the times she has wished she could hate him, or of all the times she has wanted him to suffer even half of what she suffered and she felt especially crappy about how she had refused to see him when he has been finally able to make it back.

She wouldn't know how to explain why was it that she felt like that, because she didn't even understand it herself, but there was something that oddly resembled a deep sense of devastation eating her entrails and then there was something else, something that made her feel emotionally drained.

It was as if finally knowing what he has gone through made her own wounds open up, only that instead of just feeling her own sorrow, she was also feeling his.

It was something she just couldn't help. He has been a kid in a messed up situation and practically on his own, so even when she didn't want to justify the fact that he just disappeared, she also couldn't fully blame him.

Then, as if that wasn't enough, it didn't help her sense of depression that over the past few days she has been searching the songs he has written all through the years and listening to them nonstop. True, writing songs and selling them was what he did for a living so it didn't mean that everything he wrote was a page torn out of his daily life, but there has been some of them that felt just like that, as if he was writing his heart out and if anything, the feeling the lyrics provoked in her was almost overwhelming…

"I mean my life is a series of unfortunate events. You better than anyone know that it has been so since the day I was born so I kind of identified with him. I would have messed up so bad if it wasn't for you and your family and… I don't know, I just feel like that could have easily been me, so I'm sorry it that makes you feel like I'm on his side."

Sniffing after listening to Emma talk without her usually out of places remarks and about her own hard times growing up, Regina blinked rapidly, not wanting to get emotionally over the whole thing.

"I know all that, I just… I don't know what should I do." Yes, a huge part of her wanted to call him and just flow with whatever would happen, but another part, probably the sixteen year old in her that lay down somewhere curled and broken hearted, was terrified of things repeating themselves.

Sure, in that day and age it was almost impossible that he could pull a missing in action number on her again and she honestly didn't believe he would, but still the notion of being hurt all over again was scary.

And what about if he didn't like the person she was now?

Clapping as if to shake herself out of her our funk, Emma groaned. "Ugh, I hate when I have to be the reasonable one, it's too much pressure on me and God knows I'm not prepared to be the wise one but here it goes-" Taking in a deep breath, the blonde shrugged. "You should call him, like right now and I don't know, talk to him face to face. I'm not telling you what you have to do after that, just that you can't stay here ignoring him because even if he eventually grows tired of waiting for you, what you are feeling won't go away. If it hasn't disappeared in two decades it won't anytime soon. Especially after… you know, you two finally…"

Instead of finishing the sentence, what Emma did was make an explicit gesture with her fingers to demonstrate that she meant sex. It made Regina snort as she shook her head.

"I still can't believe you lied to me about it though."

"I took it you were either going to freak out or just get weird about it. I wasn't wrong." Besides when Emma called the day she parted ways with Robin, she has been hungover as hell and chatting nonstop of her random night out with Killian and instead of letting out everything that went by on her end, Regina decided to keep some of the key elements to herself.

She told her how she asked him for time, but it was never mentioned that she spent the night with him.

"Well can you blame me? This is like getting into the season finale of the longest melodrama I've ever seen. It's like a soap opera, after twenty years the two high school sweethearts reunite to finally make love. Wow."

Arching an eyebrow, Regina scoffed. "What about this one? After twenty years of being at each others throats, two high school rivals finally admit they like each other and spend the night out together. It has a better ring to it."

"Funny, cute even… but Killian and I didn't spend the night together. Okay we did, but we didn't screwed like you and Robin. We were just out and about and must I remind you, we did it so you two could get some alone time."

Smiling because even when Emma was trying to play it like it was nothing, she knew better. With the week getting a bit crazy with work they hadn't been able to talk much, but when Emma called the morning after that fateful night, she has said it all so she knew.

It has been like this, after leaving her with Robin, her friend and Killian went all the way to Connie Island just to find the rides were not open because of the late hour and so they went back to Manhattan with the intention of toilet papering their old school.

It was something Emma would have done in her teens and it didn't surprise Regina that she went for it as an adult after having too much to drink. It was however kind of shocking to know she went with Killian, especially because they ended up kissing afterwards.

"Did you two kiss for our sake too?"

"No, we did that because we were drunk out of our minds. He's a sweet kisser though, you know, for being such an asshole. He's even charming in a geeky kind of way, thing that I didn't expect like at all that but that's not important right now, we were talking about you and Robin so spit it out, was finally getting with him any good?"

Furrowing her brow, Regina lifted a hand in the air and shook her finger. "I'm not going to tell you about it, you freak."

Yes, it has been good enough to still give her goosebumps just thinking about it but she was going to assume she would have felt that way no matter what just because it was him.

"Meh, party pooper. But it's okay… I know it was good, otherwise you wouldn't have freaked out and made a run from it. I know you Regina, I know you since you used to sneak Barbie's in your lunch box so we could play at school without your mom knowing, and I know how your mind works. You bolted because realizing you still had feelings for him scared the shit out of you."

"I didn't bolt. I talked to him like the adult that I am and told him I needed time."

"And you haven't talked to him ever since, and the messages he has sent you are still to be responded. No wonder why he's so bummed about it, you should have seen him."

"You saw him?" Regina asked, a bit lost.

"Fuck yes, I told you I wanted to talk to him one on one to know what his intentions were and I sure as hell did. Same Sunday night in case you were wondering, Killian gave me his number. We are now Facebook friends by the way. Oh and just so you know, that picture I took of the four of us is officially my most liked Instagram post. Seems every one of our school classmates loved seeing the gang back together, especially you two."

Regina nodded absentmindedly; yes she has seen the post and read all the comments, especially all the ones regarding her and Robin. Like Emma said, their old classmates were apparently over the moon with the picture and some were even pushing for a class reunion now that Robin was in town.

But that was not the piece of information that has caught her attention, the fact that Emma met with Robin behind her back was.

"What did you two talk about."

"Mostly about you, I told you I wanted to know his intentions and I did."

"And what did he said?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Getting to her feet, Emma stretched. "I'll tell you, but just after you talk to him yourself."

Blowing out a breath, Regina went to pour more wine into her glass. "You know that's not happening because Robin is once again leaving. So just tell me so I can get over this."

"Come on, he's not leaving for good. He's not yet fully settled back in New York yet but he means to, you know with his kid being now in Brooklyn."

Letting a snort escape pass her lips, Regina took a sip of the wine. By that bit of information, she knew that Emma has been indeed talking to Robin…

"Just call him. You told me he texted you he's leaving tomorrow so you still have tonight. Don't let him go thinking you don't want anything with him because yes, he'll be back but maybe when he does, he won't come looking for you."

"And who told you I want something with him or that I even want him to come looking for me?"

"I think you are forgetting that I was with you when he left that first time; I was by your side when he came back looking for you as well and then I was also with you when you divorced Daniel, so I know all the layers of your heartbreaks and this definitely feels like one of them. I mean calling me a Thursday night so you could pour your heart out over a bottle of wine? With your kid in the house? Tsk."

Knowing full well that her friend was right, Regina hummed. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you can't hate me because even with all the Robins and Daniels of the world, I am your person. Through thin and thick."

"The Killians too?"

Laughing out loud, Emma dragged a hand down her face. "Yes, the Killians too. But damn why you never told me he was into me back in school? Just imagine all the fun we could've had back in the day."

"I told you, Robin did too. But you dismissed it saying he was too ugly, and back then you were head over heels over Neal so there was no way you would have looked Killian's way."

"Damn, was I stupid or what?"

"We all were, we were kids."

Nodding, Emma reached for Regina's phone and handed it to her. "Call him. I think it's been proven that staying away isn't doing any favors to you. You don't have to be all miserable when you can just talk things out."

"I don't know… what if this is not meant to be."

"Then it isn't, but you'll only find out if you try it out. Not sitting here with me wailing."

"I'm not wailing."

"Not yet." Not minding her doubts, Emma yelled for Henry and when the boy came to them, the blonde smiled.

"What's up?"

"Hey kid, the Yankees are playing tonight so why don't you take your butt out of your room so that we can go and try to get into the Stadium?"

"Seriously, on a school night?" Taking his headphones out, Henry asked with a huge smile on his face and Regina had to fight hard against the urge of blurting out a huge hell no to Emma's invitation.

"Hell yes, on a school night it is. Your mom and I used to go all the time on school nights and without your grandma knowing so it isn't like she can talk, right?"

"For real? Cool?"

Arching an eyebrow and sending Emma a piercing glance, Regina cleared her throat. "Well, I don't think he needed to know that."

"They are playing the Sox so it's going to be awesome. Do you have tickets?"

"I don't, but I'll get us in with no trouble so let's go. Go and get dressed before your mother changes her mind."

Regina opened her mouth to protest but Henry hugged her. "Thanks mom, you are the best." With that said, he ran back into his room to change.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it."

"Just call him, okay?"

Henry changed quickly and after a quick farewell, he headed out with Emma. Regina just remained sitting by her counter, the wine getting warmer and her mind spiraling out of control.

For almost ten minutes she did nothing, then after taking in a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and went directly to her messages.

Robin had texted her earlier on, telling her that he was leaving the next day to run some errands in LA and that he would like to see her before his flight. She didn't reply to that and after a few hours without an answer he wrote back.

'_You're killing me here, Regina.'_

Reading the words for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Regina swallowed on dry. If truth be told that last text really got to her, she didn't respond though because she wouldn't even know what to write back.

Would an '_okay'_ be too impersonal? Should she at least wish him to have a good flight back to were his actual house was?

She didn't know.

Should she call him instead? If she did that, what would she say?

Inhaling deeply and not wanting to keep dragging her dilemma on and on, she put her fingers on the move and just called him. He answered after just one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She said, her eyes closing and her teeth worrying her lips. She was not up to small talk so she went straight to the point. "Are you too busy?"

"Not at all." He said and the sound of his voice just drilled smoothly into her brain. It took her back in memory lane to the very first time they talked on the phone years ago.

She hadn't been expecting that call because she has never given him her number, but when Zelena burst into her room telling her that a boy was calling asking for her, she automatically knew it was him.

She has known because for the last week or so he has been going out of his way trying to get her attention and she has been going out of hers just to evade him. It was hard to, first because she liked him way too much and second because low key the way he would find little reasons to get close to her were the highlights of her day.

He has even gone ahead and sat with her and Emma during lunch one day, and even though she has been embarrassed, she has liked it. True, Emma had teased her like never before once they were by themselves, but she didn't even mind.

Now, the phone call was the first of many and she found out that talking on the phone was easier than talking face to face.

Looking back at it, she was sure that it has been because of those phone conversations that she began to feel less intimidated by him. Now, years later, she found herself in the same predicament. Only that she wasn't the same naïve girl and she knew that a face to face was very much needed in that moment.

"Can you come over to my place? Henry is out for a couple of hours so you know, I figured we can use the time to talk." Cringing at how she was rambling, Regina wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Last time they met in private didn't end so well so it made her question what she was doing; but at the same time she knew that the kind of talk they needed to do was not one to be had in public and like Emma pointed out, it had to be done before he left.

"Sure, I can do that." He said almost tentatively. "I can be there in an hour or so, probably less. Is that alright?"

"Yeah it is."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay." And with that she hung up, the fact that in less than one hour Robin was going to be there registering in.

Dropping her phone over the counter and occupying her hands by burying them both into her hair so that her fingers could scratch furiously at her scalp, Regina closed her eyes as tight as she could while her mind tried to cope with what she just did.

Robin, the man she couldn't ban from constantly invading her mind and the only person in the entire world that could rattle the foundations of her entire existence, was going to be there, in her apartment and apparently very soon.

One hour… that was actually too soon! It definitely wasn't enough so she could prepare mentally or appearance wise and thus she didn't know what to do in such a short amount of time.

Should she take a shower? No, that would be like preparing herself for more than talking and that was definitely not what she intended. She has taken a quick one after arriving from work anyway so it wasn't like she was in dire need of one.

But still, she needed to take a look at her appearances.

Rushing to her feet and walking in a bee line towards the bathroom, the brunette took a scrutinizing look into the mirror and blew out a breath. She didn't look too bad, her face was clear of any makeup and her countenance looked too pale, but her hair was looking nice and the wine had left a shine in her stare that made her look refreshed.

Her clothes did leave much to be desired so taking off the oversized sweater she has been using, she grabbed for a much cuter shirt and put it on. She remained barefoot though, with her faded jeans in place.

When the first knock at her door came, exactly forty-eight minutes after she hung up, she started to wonder if maybe she should have taken the shower or at least do a full change of clothes.

Not like there was much to do now anyway.

Breathing in deeply and taking one final look at her reflection, Regina closed her eyes and walked back to her living room. She did it while holding her breath, and it wasn't until she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it that she let go of it.

Now, the reality of her situation didn't settle completely in her mind until she saw him there, standing in front of her door with his hands hiding into the pockets of his jeans, his face a stoic mask that wouldn't give anything away.

Why was it that she called him? Why did she ask to talk to him personally?

If anything, what she should have done was ignore the text he sent her and keep living her life as she could. If he was going to LA then good for him…

"Hi." He said, his voice low in his throat but also firm while the deep blue of his eyes fixed in her own brown orbs.

"Hey," She replied, stepping back in a silent invitation for him to walk into the sanctuary of her apartment.

He did, his strong presence overwhelming all her senses.

He has always done that to her; ever since the first time she saw him. He just had the strongest aura she has ever felt and his tall figure was one that would always catch her attention no matter what. He didn't even have to speak; she just needed to feel his presence for all her senses to be on the edge.

Maybe that was what first caught her attention about him and to that day, she hadn't met anyone that could have the same effect on her.

"You have a nice place here." He said, taking a look around.

Shrugging and closing the door, Regina ran a hand through her hair and walked towards the sofa, her eyes taking notice of the intense way in which he was looking at her.

Trying not to put much attention to that, Regina motioned him to sit down. It was only when he did, that everything started to down on her.

Robin was there, in her house and she suddenly didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Thanks. So umm, do you want anything, a drink?" She asked looking away from him to take a look towards her kitchen; but before he could reply, his phone started to ring and her attention was back to him.

He didn't answer the call though; he just took a look at his phone, ignored it and then rested his back to the sofa while his eyes searched for hers. "I'm fine."

Clearing her throat and taking a seat as well, Regina bit on her lips. "Okay. Then let's talk. It's why you came here for."

At her words, Robin nodded, but his face remained a mask that didn't give away about what was really going on through his head, and that made her start wondering if her words came out as emotionally detached as they felt on her tongue.

That hadn't been her intention, but honestly speaking, she hadn't known how to say what she wanted to say without sounding like a complete idiot.

After her words where delivered, neither one of them said anything for a while and unable to hold his stare, Regina started looking at her hands.

"I saw that Emma took your boy out for a Yankees' game." He said, his laid back tone drilling into her brain and making her bite hard on her lips.

He was going for small talk and what he said made her look back to him once again, and when she saw the dimple smile on his face as he showed from his phone the selfie with Henry that Emma apparently uploaded on social media, she couldn't help but to snort.

"Emma and her selfies." Rolling her eyes, she shrugged.

"Lucky for us Instagram wasn't a thing back in our days, if not you would have gotten into some trouble with your mother, especially when you sneaked out."

"When you made me sneak out, you mean?" Yeah, and that she has done and in more than a few occasions. All of them to be with him.

Be it to go to the Stadium to watch some baseball or just to roam around Central Park, the thing was that it was because of him that she started to lie and sneak out. Her mother never even notice, probably because it would have never crossed her mind that her always well behaved daughter would do something like that.

"Come on, those were the good times and you know it. You even started loving the sport in those escapades and as I see it, you passed that love to your son."

At that she smiled, finding out that talking about anything that wasn't their current situation was actually easy. He always had that on her, he made her feel comfortable enough to talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

Seeing her smile made his own lips curve. He has always have a soft spot for that smile and that night wasn't the exception, especially when she was looking strikingly beautiful in the simplicity of her appearances.

"Emma told me she talked to you, and even though she won't tell me what she said I feel like I need to apologize. I know she can get a bit intense at times."

Robin shrugged, licking his lips and refusing to drop his eyes away from hers. "She only means well. It did surprise me though that she didn't know all of what happened that night."

Wrinkling her nose, Regina lowered her eyes. "I didn't know I had to tell her." And seriously, the woman was her best friend and all that but she didn't tell her everything. Especially the most intimate aspects of her life, if she ended up confessing what happened with Robin it was because the information slipped out while she was venting.

Yes, she knew she could trust Emma like no one else; but still, she has never been one to go into much details about her intimacy.

"About that night…" Robin started to say as he leaned forward to grab her hands in his. The gesture forced her eyes to lift up and search for his. "I've been thinking quite a lot about what happened and… well, I feel like I need to apologize; you know, in case I did something to make you feel uncomfortable or if you somehow felt like I forced you into something you didn't want. It could be that I got carried a bit away in the moment."

Letting his fingers slide between hers, Regina blinked slowly. "You don't need to apologize. Everything that happened that night I wanted it. It was kind of rushed, yes, but not something you forced on me."

In fact, she has been the one who started it all by kissing him first and then taking the liberty of straddling him. Everything that followed she let it happen.

Scoffing and lowering his eyes for a second, Robin licked his lips again, his thumb running against the ring in her forefinger. "Then why have you been evading me?"

"I'm not evading you."

"You've been deliberately ignoring me for sure… kind of figured I did something to upset you."

"You didn't. I was… processing. I'm not much of an impulsive kind of person and all of this… you came actually out of nowhere and I feel like I jumped head first into this without really thinking about it so I kind of needed to step back for a moment to just… see the whole picture. You know… just find out what I wanted or what I was feeling."

Nodding as if he was trying to process the meaning of what she was saying, Robin kept his hold on her hands. "Did you? Find out what is it that you feel?"

Snorting and closing her eyes, Regina shook her head no. "I'm confused. I don't even know why I called you over because I honestly don't know what to say."

Listening to those words felt almost like a relief to Robin because her being confused meant that she did feel something for him, only that she didn't quite know how to deal with it. Or maybe it was like Emma told him the night she called wanting to meet with him and Regina was just too stubborn for her own good to fully admit what she felt.

That right there was way better than what he has been thinking for the past few days, which was that she plain and simple didn't want anything to do with him. The way she basically bailed on him and started giving him the cold shoulder made him think that he probably pushed too hard and scared her away.

The possibility of loosing her that way has been devastating, yet at the same time, a dull sense of acceptance had started to sink in him because he felt like it was his karma for what he put her through, to almost have her and then seeing her walk out.

But now, with his eyes digging into the warm chocolate of her stare and her fingers brushing with his, he couldn't help but to think that if what she felt was confusion, then there was still hope for them.

She was not saying no, at least not yet and that opened up a world of possibilities for him. And considering that he has walked into her apartment a hundred percent sure she was going to tell him to piss off, that was more than a small improvement.

"Until last week you were just a phantom of my past and now you came back, talking pretty and looking at me that way and I suddenly don't know where I stand. I don't even know what to make of this; only that I don't like it because it feels like I'm torn between what I know I should do and what I feel."

It was as if she was stuck right between having a strong-willed mind but an extremely fragile heart.

Shifting on the sofa so he could lean forward, Robin sighed. Regina was fully facing him so she just watched him, her eyes feeling too big in her face and her knees bumping with his.

"If there's a thing I've learnt through the years is that when the heart speaks, reason shatters and rarely ever wins. I… didn't choose to feel like this and trust me-" Taking one of her hands and bringing in to his chest, he went on. "If I would've found a way to tear you out of here I would have done it a long time ago. But I can't, feelings can't be outrun or ignored and trying to do it will only leave you feeling the way you are right now."

With her hand still pressed to his chest, Regina got lost into the blue of his eyes. She could feel his heart beating under her palm and sucking in a breath she shrugged. "So you say I just need to go with the flow?"

After asking that she took her hand away from him and ran it through her hair.

"Because that sounds very convenient for you."

"I won't tell you what to do, but it wouldn't hurt to point out that there's nothing wrong in sometimes putting your mind in blank and just follow your heart."

Regina wrinkled her nose. By now their knees were not only touching, but one of her legs was caught between both of his. "You make it sound so easy."

"It actually is once you let yourself do it, fighting it is way harder." Letting his words sink, he smiled what she considered to be a sad smile. "I know this is a lot to ask and I probably don't deserve it, but all I came to find here was a second chance with you. The way I see there's nothing to loose and everything to gain."

Not feeling surprised by the request, Regina lowered her face and buried it into the crook of his neck, her nose picking up on his scent and her heart clenching when he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"Regina, you can't tell me you don't feel it." He said, sliding one of his hands up her back until it reached the nape of her neck. Once there he buried it inside her hair.

"I do… but, Gosh it scares me." She admitted with a bitter chuckle.

Pulling a bit away so that he could look into her eyes, Robin drew in a deep breath. "I'll take it as slow as you want us to take it. I just don't want to loose you without even trying."

Feeling doubtful but at the same time so drawn to him, Regina closed the small distance that separated them and kissed his cheek.

She still had that battle raging inside of her and she didn't know what to do, so closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she did her best to put her mind in blank to just follow her gut.

It felt good to be there, in his arms and she had to admit that it has felt good too to meet with him at the coffee shop to just talk. Then having that walk has been great, having that feeling in her gut when he kissed her felt like she was in cloud nine and sure, their night together felt like she was finally were she belonged.

Her misery began when she tried to push him away and if that wasn't an indicator of what she should do, then she didn't know what it was.

"We can take it slow…"

"We'll do whatever you want."

"Okay…" The words were simple and yet they somehow felt so liberating as the iron clasp grip that has been taking hold of her heart finally let go…


	9. Chapter 9

"_Oh my God you guys are totally going to do it tonight."_

_Biting on the inside of her thumb in that compulsive manner her mother hated so much, the young brunette girl known as Regina Mills drew in a deep breath as she tentatively looked out her window to see if he was already down there._

_He wasn't, and instead of finding relief in that she got even more nervous. She didn't even know how to put it into words, but it was just that never before had she done something like what she was about to do and the anticipation of it all plus knowing everything that could go wrong was slowly eating a hole in the pit of her stomach._

_What would she do if someone caught her? Both her parents were going to be so disappointed in her and she didn't know if she could deal with that. After all she didn't want to be like her sister, provoking one headache after another on her mother with her rebel ways and nasty attitude._

"_You have to tell me everything about it, Regina, everything."_

_Rolling her eyes as she swirled on the heels of her shoes, Regina looked at her best friend as she sat comfortably on her bed, eating straight out of a bag of Cheetos while staring back at her in excitement._

"_Emma, we are not doing it. Definitely not."_

"_You know, for being such a smart girl, you sometimes surprise me with your level of innocence. You really think he wants you to sneak out with him tonight just so you will help you with his homework? Tsk."_

_Dropping her hand from her mouth and turning her back on the blonde, Regina closed her eyes. If anything, her friend's words only added to her apprehension because really, last think she needed was for Robin to put her in that predicament._

_They have been officially dating just for a little over six months and in her book, that was not enough time to even consider doing it, like Emma so rudely said._

_Yes, she really liked when they kissed and sure, that one time in the Ferris wheel when he went a bit further with her and added a little bit of touching to their make out session, she has liked it too. But going from there to actually doing the deed was too much._

_She wasn't ready for that._

"_Robin isn't like that. He's different."_

_At her words, Emma laughed. "Oh come on, you say that because he's the first one you ever dated but take it from me, he's a guy and they are all the same. He wants to get into your pants and he will try it tonight."_

_Shaking her head, Regina bit on her lips, refusing to believe what Emma was saying. Even when she was inexperienced with the whole dating thing and being with boys, she knew how Robin was and she was sure that he was different than the rest of them._

_Sure, that was something people wouldn't notice just by looking at him when he was surrounded by other boys because he could be as loud and immature as the rest; but when it was only the two of them, he was the sweetest and more attentive person she has ever meet and she had a hard time believing he just acted like that just because he wanted to have sex with her._

_That he wanted it? Probably, but she felt comfortable enough with him to know he would respect her decision of wanting to wait._

"_Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against him. I actually like him, but that doesn't take from what he wants. Not that we can blame him you know, it's the way guys are put together."_

"_Say whatever you want, it still won't happen."_

"_You are such a prude. It's not like it would be such a big deal anyway, if you like him like I know you do, then losing your V card with him will be kind of iconic."_

_Before she could reply to that, her phone started to ring and she immediately went to answer it. Unfortunately, Emma got it first and with a somewhat sadistic smile, she looked at her._

"_Hello, Robin."_

"_Give me that." She hissed, trying to get the phone, but before she could get a hold of it Emma snickered and hung up the call. "Lover boy is down there waiting for you."_

"_Ugh, I hate you." Regina said, going to the window and opening it._

"_First of all no you don't, second… you know you can walk out the door, right?"_

"_Are you crazy? My parents could be sleeping but I bet Zelena is not and she will blackmail me for the rest of my life if she knows I'm sneaking out."_

"_Whatever, do what you have to do, I'll cover for you."_

_Taking in a deep breath, Regina got herself out the window and then started to climb down the emergency ladder. Just like she has heard some of the other girls at school would do when they wanted out without their parents knowing._

_It was nerve wrecking looking down even though she was only three stories from the ground, but when she was almost all the way down she heard him laugh and she just had to take a look at him._

_He was likewise looking at her, his eyes sparkling and a full smile displaying on his face. "You could have used the door, you know?"_

_Wrinkling her nose because that was exactly what Emma said, Regina watched as he extended his arms up as if he was waiting to catch her. He probably would have to do just that since the ladder didn't reach all the way to the ground and at the knowledge, she bit hard on her lips._

"_Come on before someone sees just you dangling there."_

_Not wanting that to happen, she went as low as she was able to and then she let herself go. He caught her, even when it made him puff out a breath and somehow lose his balance he did it, wrapping his arms around her and securing her against him._

"_Got you." He said and unable to help it she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and lowering her face so that she could kiss his cheek._

"_Is that all I'm going to get for saving your life? I mean, that fall would have definitely killed you."_

_Humming and dragging her mouth towards his lips, she kissed him._

_As it always happened during their clandestine kissing, Robin found a way into her mouth to kiss her deeper and Regina just went along with it._

_For the last six months that was what they have been doing, kissing in secluded corners, deserted corridors at school or like they had done earlier that week, in their lab science classroom once they managed to sneak in while no one was there._

_Regina liked it and once she was past the initial embarrassment of the whole thing, she has never objected to it, but as his hands roamed through her back and her body pressed to him like never before, she wondered if that night it was going to be like Emma told her._

_Pulling away from the kiss, she blinked slowly. He was still smiling at her in that way that she liked so much._

"_Why did you want to see me tonight?"_

_Frowning and then scoffing, Robin shrugged. "Why, I always want to see you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, because I like seeing your face, and your smile… and that thing you do with your nose." After saying that he put her down to the floor. "But mostly because I want to take you somewhere special."_

"_Is that so?" She said tentatively, once again, going through Emma's words._

_As if sensing her apprehension, Robin reached for her face and smiled reassuringly. "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes." She said without even thinking about it because she did. She didn't know why since she hadn't really known him for so long, but the truth was that she did without a shadow of a doubt._

"_Then you must know I'll never do anything that would make you uncomfortable, right?"_

_Nodding, Regina blinked once again. Robin smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling slightly at her. "Then come on before it get's too late."_

_Unable to help it, a smile broke out of her lips and with a roll of her eyes, she followed him…_

Opening her eyes as yet another one of her long time memories slowly started to fade away from her mind, Regina rolled over her stomach as she blew out of her mouth a deep breath.

By all rights she should be sleeping, she knew that, but just as it has been happening all through her life, sleep wouldn't just come to her as easily as she would want to. No, especially now that she had a lot on her mind to keep her brain busy.

There was so much to think about… life, Henry, work… Robin.

Shaking her head because she knew the last one was the one keeping her up that night, Regina scoffed as her hand started to search for her iPhone all through her king sized mattress.

Once she found it, she took a hold of it and immediately went to check the hour. It was twenty minutes past midnight, not too late but neither was it early.

"The witching hour…" She whispered to no one but herself, her finger pressing a few buttons until the phone was unblocked and ready to use.

That way, with her warm chocolate brown eyes glued to the device's screen, her lips succumbed into temptation and she smiled, her tongue peeking out to press against her upper lip as she considered and consequentially gave in into finally making the call.

It didn't seem as a big deal, after all for the last month or so she and Robin have been talking a lot and most of those talks were by phone; but if she had to be completely honest, she would say that she has been struggling not to give in and call him that particular night ever since she went to bed earlier on.

Now, her reluctance to call him wasn't because she didn't want to talk to him, but because that night she was particularly feeling nostalgic as never before since they started to tiptoe into whatever it was that they were doing and she was afraid of saying something she will later regret.

After all they were like he suggested, taking things slowly and she should keep it like that. She couldn't call him and say everything that was on her mind because that would definitely force them to do more than just talking.

But even though she knew all that, she still pressed a few buttons until she found his name in her contact list, then she hit _call_ and brought the small device close to her ear.

Biting on her full bottom lip, Regina heard those first few rings and sighed, waiting, and when at last his voice greeted her from the other side of the receiver she smiled.

"Hello, love." His voice, smooth as ever made her close her eyes. As if doing that would help her appreciate the low undertones of his words.

"Did I wake you up?" Regina replied as she swirled one lock of hair around her forefinger.

She knew she probably didn't, but she still asked, imagining him at the other side, talking with his phone to one ear and that dimple smile of his gracing his features.

"No you didn't, I was actually wide awake waiting for you to call."

Scoffing, Regina arched an eyebrow. "Really? And why were you so sure I was going to call you?" And for real, it wasn't like she was usually the one calling. No, most of the time it was him.

"Well, I figured that since I was here thinking about you, then by all rights you had to be there thinking of me."

Humming, Regina's lips curved into the phantom of a smile. She could do as she always did and just dismiss his words with a lighthearted comment that would definitely change the subject, or she could just take a page off his book and wear her heart on her sleeve.

Maybe it was time for her to do that, maybe that was why that night she couldn't take him off her mind, because maybe it was time she should let things progress more than what they had already.

Sure, they've been talking quite a lot and have even gone out a time or two, but nothing tangible has really come out of that. They haven't even kissed because like he said, they were going to take it as slow as she needed them to take it and that's how she felt comfortable, just talking and getting to know this stranger she used to know so well.

But just as she feared it would happen and probably as he has intended, those chaste interaction would eventually make her see that what she felt for him was actually bigger than what she first believed.

And not only that, but the more she talked to him, the more she realized that she also liked the man he has become and more than just in a physical way.

"Actually I was… thinking about you." She confessed before closing her eyes and running her free hand through her hair.

"Really?" He asked and if she wasn't mistaken she detected a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Or maybe it was surprise because she doubted he actually expected her to say it as bold as that. She never has, not in this new phase at least.

"Do you remember the first time I sneaked out with you?"

Through the receiver of her phone, Regina heard him laugh. "How can I forget? I mean you climbing down that ladder like a pro is something worth remembering. It was so unlike you."

"Yeah well…" She began to say with a roll of her eyes because the ladder thing was something he used to tease her about nonstop and she didn't feel like being teased in that moment, especially if he decided to point out how tricky it turned out to be helping her back up when they returned from their night out. "Do you remember where we went?"

"SumerStage in Central Park, of course I remember."

Chuckling despite herself, Regina rolled to her back and changed the phone to her other ear. "That ended up being one of the best nights of my life." It was as if that night she started breaking out of her shell so that she could go out and live, because truth was that before Robin, she just did what was expected of her.

She was the perfect daughter and the perfect student and that left little time so that she could just be a teenage girl doing what other kids were doing. Yes, sneaking out was hardly something she would encourage in fourteen year old girls, but the truth was that she never did it with the intention of getting wild and crazy… not like others did anyway. Emma for example…

"It was a great night, I especially loved the company."

"And here I kept thinking you only went for the music."

"The music was a nice plus, but if I have to be completely honest I have to admit that I couldn't stop watching you. You were so excited about it all that I couldn't just stop looking. You always had that on me, mesmerizing me, you still do as it happens."

Lowering her eyes as soon as she heard him say that, Regina licked her lips. She didn't know how he did it and how she fell for it so quickly, but the truth was that him saying those things tugged at her heart like she hadn't felt in such a long time and it was confusing.

Who knew, but maybe it was as people said and feelings that came back were feelings that never left and that was why she was finding that opening her heart for him wasn't as hard as she first thought.

"Can I confess something? Before going out with you that night, Emma convinced me that what you wanted was to have sex with me and that scared the hell out of me."

"But you still came…"

"Because I trusted you."

"And I wouldn't have done anything to make you feel weirded out. I mean I did want that, mind you, but I think I knew my place even back then."

"Is that code to say I was a prude and that you knew it?" She snorted and when she heard him laugh she just bit into her lips.

"I didn't say that. I mean I was a teenage boy during those pesky years were my hormones were raging so yes, I would get frustrated at times, but you were not a prude. We did things… maybe we never went full monty but yeah... I especially remember one time when I somehow convinced you to cut class so we could go to my house."

Dragging a hand down her face and covering her eyes with it, Regina scoffed. She remembered that day too, how could she not when they practically ended up dry humping naked in his bunk bed?

It was like he said, they never went full with the whole thing but that day they have been so close. She could even remember how the pressure of him felt against the most private part of her anatomy and how it felt to let go with the friction of him rubbing against her. And that was without mentioning how sloppy his kissing became when he himself finished off all over her.

"You blew my mind that day, but I'll say it was worth the wait because when we finally got to be together it was amazing."

"So how was your day?" She asked, clearly changing the subject.

Snorting and probably taking the hint, Robin cleared his throat. "It was good. Got to pick Roland after school and he made me spend the entire afternoon playing on his Nintendo Switch. Can't say I knew what I was doing though, those bloody video games are way different than the ones we used to play."

"I want to see you." Regina blurted out. The words just rolled off her tongue before she could consider them, but since they were out why not go ahead with what was really on her mind? "SummerStage is back this weekend and Henry will be out with his dad so if you don't have anything planned I thought we could maybe drop by. It would be like the old times… without the ladder thing."

She heard him snort. "Sure, I mean sounds like a plan."

"Good. So… I guess I'll call you sometime tomorrow so we can plan it."

"Perfect."

Closing her eyes and wondering why she was making things so awkward, she bit on the inside of her thumb. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Regina."

Ending the call and putting the phone away, she grabbed one of her pillows and covered her face with it.

It was only Thursday, so she better put her act together before the weekend came. Because if there was something she knew it was that sometime during the music festival the game was going to change and she needed to be ready for it…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"This is awful."

Regina complained in distress as she turned around on her heels so that she could take one final look at her reflection through the mirror standing tall in a corner of her room.

It wasn't the first time she was doing that and as the soft brown orbs that composed her eyes observed critically at her own figure, she wondered what made her think she should be wearing those pants.

True, it was the beginning of June and the heat was already taking over the whole area, so at first she believed wearing the high waist loose shorts was a good choice for the day; after all they were cute and had the whole summer vibe going on. But now as she watched how she looked in them, she was regretting the decision.

Yes, the whole outfit looked good when hanging in her closet and it has looked even better in her mind, but now that she put it on, she couldn't stop thinking that her ass was looking too damn big and not in a good way.

It was probably because of the way the trousers hugged her waist tight to then hang loose down her hips, but the illusion it created wasn't too flattering, not in her type of body.

Sure, Emma liked teasing her about how ever since she started training at the gym, she began to turn heads everywhere she went because of how her ass stood out in comparison to the rest of her small frame, but instead of feeling amused as her friend's obvious teasing, she internally cringed at the though that she may be right.

It wasn't like her appearances was a huge problem for her, no… quite the contrary, as she embraced herself as she was, but she was also the kind of woman who hated calling attention upon herself so she usually tried to be low key.

The way she looked in those pants was not low key; not because of their length which she deemed appropriate or because they were tight, because they were not, but because of they way they highlighted her frame… and in that precise day, the way she looked was making her feel way too self-conscious.

Then as if that wasn't enough, her hair wasn't cooperating. She had opted for a natural look so she didn't straightened it; she instead let it fall in soft waves past her shoulders in a way that once again, looked good in her mind, but that she was having the final result, it just felt like her locks were out of control.

She needed a haircut, she usually didn't let it get that long and that was exactly why.

Not that there was anything to do about any of that now, no… it was too late to change or to flat iron her hair quickly, because five minutes ago Robin texted her that he was on his way. Meaning that he could be there at any given time.

Blowing out a breath and making one final attempt to tame her hair, Regina swirled back around and thought that at least she looked good up front.

Her makeup was on point and perfect for a summer music festival at the park, her top looked good and her sandals were both comfortable and fashionable. Overall, if the wind didn't pick up and messed with her hair and if she stuck to walking by Robin's side instead of in front of him, she was going to be good.

With that last thought, she put on a bit of perfume, retouched her lipstick and then out of her bedroom she went. Then, after grabbing her things she exited her apartment, taking the elevator so that she could wait for Robin downstairs.

She didn't know what it was, but that day she was feeling antsy about meeting with her ex boyfriend and she didn't think she could wait in her living room. No, she needed to move to burn her anxiety.

Now, she had no idea why she was feeling like that because it wasn't the first time she went out with him. Even if nothing intimate has happened after that fateful night they ended up sleeping together, they had seen each other a few times and they had talked long hours by the phone; and yet there she was, feeling as if she was a teen waiting for her crush to pick her up.

Could it be that her mentality for this _'date'_ was different than with the previous ones?

Who knew, but she couldn't deny that when going out with him all the times before, she has done it hesitantly and not knowing what she really wanted. Now she did, she knew, and that was probably the reason why she was so edgy.

"Well, here we go." Taking in a deep breath, Regina put on her designer sunglasses and stepped out of the lobby. She meant to wait outside and maybe walk a little, but before she could get too far, she saw him walking up the sidewalk.

He probably spotted her before she even saw him because the first thing she noticed was the big smile on his face.

"What, planning on leaving without me?"

Biting down on a smile and lowering her face a little as he approached her, Regina shook her head. Yes, the whole thing was making her feel like she was a teen all over again.

It was in a way ridiculous, but the way her blood would pump fast into her system just by looking at him made her think back on those initial days in their youth, when he was trying to catch her attention while she played hard to get.

Back then, he has been determined to tear a smile out of her face so he would try hard to make her laugh. True, his efforts made her feel like she would melt inside out but it has taken him at least a couple of weeks until she finally gave in.

That was how uptight she has been. Now she was different; sure, he wouldn't say she was a bundle of joy, but she wasn't as serious at she has been and that was partly because of him, as he has been the one who made her completely break out of her shell.

"Well, you are late."

Snorting as he finally made it to where she was, Robin looked at his watch. "No I'm not." With that said he leaned into her and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering more that what would be appropriate for two friends.

It was the way he has been greeting her during their last few encounters and how he parted ways with her, with that chaste but oh so promising kiss on her cheek. It was a bit awkward considering that they've kissed more passionately than that, but he has stuck to his part of the deal of taking things slowly.

"So did you use the door this time or did you climbed down that ladder?"

Wrinkling her nose and her lips curving into a smile, Regina brushed her hair back. "Sorry to disappoint you but as it happens, I use the door these days."

"That's kind of a dissapointing, would have been a good throw back to the old times watching you do that."

Pulling her sunglasses to the top of her head, Regina snorted. "I think there are better ways of reminiscing the past than watching me do that."

Tapping a finger to his lips and arching an eyebrow, Robin set his eyes on hers, the sparkle in them impossible to ignore. "Indeed they are… other ways, I mean."

Now, the comment made her push the corner of her lips with her tongue but she said nothing, as the meaning of what he just said could go many different ways.

"You look beautiful."

Rolling her eyes and breaking off her trance, Regina brushed him off, as she plain and simple didn't want to focus on appearances. Sure, she could tell him he looked good as well and smelled even better, but then they would be going in circles.

"We should get going."

Noticing how she as always evaded responding to whatever compliment he would throw at her, Robin chewed lightly on his lips. "Sure."

He knew she was hesitant when it came to them being together so he had to move as if walking on eggshells when it came to her. He didn't want to push it, but in that moment he just had to tell her because the reality of it all was that she looked stunning.

It was amazing, but looking at her in that moment made him feel more in awe than how he has been all those years ago when he saw her for the first time. She was aging beautifully and sure, the way time has graced her with curves in all the right places made her look even more good.

Knowing what she got underneath those clothes and how she felt under his touch didn't help matters.

Not that he should be having those kind of thoughts so he shook them off his head. Yes, she was the one who invited him out this time but that didn't necessarily mean she was ready to move forward.

"I talked to Mary Margaret and David the other day, they are going hard into making this high school reunion happen."

"Ugh, I know. Emma won't shut up about it either. They want to make it into a twenty years later kind of thing."

Robin nodded, watching her out of the corner of his eyes as they waited for a change in the traffic light. He wanted to ask her to go with him, but taking in consideration that she more likely than not was going to go anyway, he refrained from doing so.

It wasn't prom, so inviting her in could come off as a little cursi and that was something he didn't want. It was bad enough that she actually believed he was fixated on the girl she has been and that said fixation was the reason he came back for her. Meaning that doing something he would have done two decades ago was not going to help his case.

He wanted to make her see that what he wanted was with the person she was in that moment and not an exact copy of what they used to have.

"Whatever they end up doing shall be interesting, I haven't seen most of them since forever."

When the traffic light changed they kept walking. It was starting to get crowded, especially in the direction they were going to so he went ahead and grabbed her hand in his.

The movement felt organic, as they have crossed that street so many times before while holding hands that he didn't even realized he did it until he felt her fingers lacing with his. She didn't protest the intrusion thought, and instead she leaned a bit more into him.

"You didn't miss much, you know. I've run into most of them and I assure you this thing will be like going to an old school dance."

"Spiked punch and all?"

She snickered. "Probably."

Biting into his lips, Robin smiled. They walked the rest of the way like that, engaging into some small talk and holding hands, but the nearer they got to where the stage was, the harder it was for them to keep the conversation going so they just walked along.

In a way it was as if he was living a déjà vu moment because the vibe was the same it has been the first time they went to the same festival years ago. The only difference that this time around they were legal and he could get her something to drink.

"Do you want something?"

Running her tongue along the edge of her upper teeth, Regina blinked slowly while looking up to him. They had made it into a small area where they set up a couple of open kiosks where they were selling everything from snacks to all kinds of beverages so she nodded.

It was still early, a little after five in the afternoon of a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining bright, the breeze was refreshing and the music was good. That only called for one thing. "A beer will be okay."

"Oh," He said, judging by the way he arched both his eyebrows a bit taken aback. "Kind of took you for a wine type of woman. You surprised me in a good kind of way."

"Why did you think that, because I'm uptight?"

Scoffing and buying the beers, Robin shook his head. "I didn't say that. But you know… you've always had this whole sophisticated look on you…"

"I was born and raised in New York, you can't survive in here without drinking a good beer every now and then." In fact, she would drink both, the wine and the beer and call it a good day.

"As a sage man once said, give me a woman who likes good beer and I'll conquer the world."

Laughing and wrinkling her nose, Regina narrowed her eyes. "No, you just made that up."

He smiled back at her in that daunting way he had of smiling while handing her the cup. She took it, winking at him before taking a sip.

After that little exchange, they kept moving. He was back at holding her hand but judging by the way he kept stealing glances at her and leaning closer until their shoulders bumped, she could say that he wanted more than that. She wanted it too, but at the same time she didn't want to rush it.

She wanted things to flow naturally; they had the rest of the day and the whole night to do more than holding hands and in the meanwhile, she wanted to enjoy the anticipation of it all, especially because he had no idea that she has finally made up her mind into giving themselves a second chance.

There was no point in fighting it anymore or in getting stuck in the past. It was time to listen to what her gut has been telling her ever since she walked into that coffee shop and saw him after so many years.

Even her mother told her it was okay to follow her heart because as the older woman said, sometimes when the timing was right, old loves were allowed to be resurrected. Sometimes they were allowed to try again.

Smiling at the thought, Regina kept walking with him and when they found a spot that wasn't as crowded but could still have a good vantage point, they stopped there.

Putting her sunglasses back in place, she moved so that she could stand in front of him. She even leaned her back against him a bit and when his hand came to rest on her hip she licked her lips while holding back a smile.

Somehow, someway, the way they kept tiptoeing with each other made her remember their first kiss. It has been a slow and agonizing built up that lasted at least a few weeks after she gave in and started talking to him.

Now, that it took so long was entirely her fault because she has basically made it impossible for him to do it earlier, but when it finally happened she has been swept.

It has been a sweet moment that instead of embarrassing her as she thought it would, left a smile plastered in both their faces, and after that she couldn't go a day without having the feeling of his lips on her.

Maybe she was remembering that moment because in a way she was acting the same way she has done back during those first days. She was pulling and pushing at him… all at the same time, and as he has always done, he was letting her set their pace.

Finishing her beer, she tried to focus on the music, but after a few more songs played she pressed a little more into him and his arm ended up wrapping around her. It was distracting, his closeness making her wonder why it was that she couldn't just turn to him and ask him to kiss her.

"You want another one?" He asked, his voice low against her ear while he used his free hand to take the empty cup off her hands.

"Yeah." She replied, feeling as his hand moved to her stomach before pulling away altogether.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Nodding and watching him go, Regina bit on her lips, thinking, and by the time he came back and handed her a new cup she decided that she wanted to move on.

"Let's find somewhere to sit." She said, taking his hand and rising on her tiptoes so that he could hear her over the noise all around them.

"Okay."

They had to walk a while to find a good spot, it was a Saturday after all and the place was crowded, but when they finally reached a secluded bench, they sat.

"Nothing will ever beat being here, it's one of my favorites spots of all the places I've been."

"Well, I haven't been to as many places as you but yeah, I know what you mean. It's magical."

Biting lightly on his lips, Robin turned to his side so that he was completely facing her. "The company surely makes it feel like that, magical."

"I won't argue about that." She responded, probably letting him verbally know that she liked spending time with him.

"Say that again, couldn't quite hear you."

Snorting at the amused expression on his face, Regina lifted a hand and waved it. "You heard me quite well."

"All I heard you said is that you want to kiss me."

Regina guffawed. "No, that's not what I said." Sure, she wouldn't mind it, but it was definitely not what she said.

"But it was what you meant."

"Shut up."

Now call her crazy, but Robin was making her feel a little flustered by getting nearer and by lack of something better to do, she sucked into her mouth the inside of her cheek.

But as much as she tried to keep a straight face, his closeness was every second that passed by more and more palpable and the situation was making her feel antsy. So, unable to help herself, she arched an eyebrow and lifted her head to find herself face to face with him, and just before she could react, he grabbed her chin with two fingers and brought her closer to him.

He didn't kiss her, but his lips were just a breath away from hers; in fact, he was so close that she could almost savor him and for a wild second, she was sure she couldn't breathe.

Was he trying to prove something or was he really going to kiss her? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was an inch away from falling for it so she just closed her eyes and waited for it.

But then, all of a sudden he was putting a distance between them and she opened her eyes to look at him.

He was smiling at her, confidence written all over his face. "See, you want to kiss me."

Opening her mouth to protest and quickly closing it back, Regina pressed a hand to her cheek and snorted. "I can't believe you did that, oh my God you are such a jerk."

With the smile still on his face, Robin licked his lips and lifted her chin to his face once again. "That's okay, because between you and me, I want to kiss you too."

Regina blinked a couple of times; the intensity of his eyes delving deep into hers. "Well… too bad I don't want to kiss you anymore, not after what you just did." With a roll of her eyes, she bit down a playful smile.

"You, Regina, are such a terrible liar."

Humming, she opened her mouth to say she wasn't a liar, but when he brushed her hair behind her ear while keeping his eyes on hers, she forgot what she was going to say.

"But anyway, I will kiss you right now so if there is an objection, you better talk now."

Lowering her gaze to his lips, the brunette said nothing, then as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he brushed his lips lightly to hers.

It was a gentle contact yet to progress into something more, but for the moment she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his pliant lips searching to get a response from her, a response that she was more than happy to give.

Tilting her face to the side, she parted her lips so that he could deepen the kiss, and he did, his tongue touching hers ever so lightly.

Now sure, it wasn't the first time they kissed, but still, the way his hand settled to the back of her head to then slowly move to her shoulder as his tongue swirled around hers, made her feel her heart beat a little harder.

It also made her realize that she wanted more than kissing that night.

Would that be rushing it? In her mind it didn't necessarily mean that, first because they already took the game to another level the night they spent together and second, because how could something that has taken almost twenty years to happen was rushing it?

Besides they were adults who more than a simple attraction had feelings for each other, so why delay what sooner or later was going to happen anyway?

When Robin felt her pull away, he was sure that she was going to tell him how he shouldn't have done that and the apology flew out of his mouth before she could even say it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

True, he has warned her in case it wasn't what she wanted, but he still had been out of place. Kissing her was crossing the boundaries she has silently set and that could end up costing him.

But at the same time, he knew that wanting to kiss her was something he couldn't help, because as it turned out, even after all the years they have spent apart, Regina was and would always be his weakness.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

Squinting his eyes because that was definitely the last thing he has been expecting to hear, Robin frowned. But because he didn't want to jump ahead with wrong conclusions, he replied as neutrally as he could. "Sure."

They headed back the same way they had walked into the park, but this time in silence, each one submerged into their own thoughts. And when they finally walked into her apartment, he did it with no expectations whatsoever.

But then after she closed the door and placed her things over the counter in her kitchen, she walked to him, grabbed his shirt and forced him down so that she could fuse her mouth to his in the most perfect of ways.

At the contact, his arms automatically circled her waist and he pulled her closer, his head tilting the slightest bit to the left so that he could have better access into her mouth.

When they finally parted away, he was both hopeful and confused about what was going on. "Okay what was that for?"

"I want you." She said simply and he just had to appreciate her bluntness. She was definitely far from the girl she has been long ago and the woman she has become was extremely alluring to all his senses.

That was why he went back into kissing her, following her without breaking away from her lips as she guided him deeper into the apartment.

It was only when he felt her stop and pull away that he realized she had taken them into her bedroom. That was also when everything clicked and the full implications of how was it that she wanted him that it downed on him.

"Regina… I didn't bring anything for this."

It didn't even cross his mind to buy at least a couple of condoms for that. First because he hadn't been expecting their date to end like that and second because hell, he has been out of the game for so long that getting them didn't even cross his mind.

He hadn't needed them with his ex-wife and since their divorce, Regina has been the only woman he has been with and in that case, that he happened to have one on his wallet the night they slept together was because Killian gave it to him to tease him, not because he had planned for it.

And now there he was, the moment he has been anticipating for so long and he walked in completely unprepared.

Running her tongue over her lips, Regina reached for her top and pulled it off over her head. "It's okay, we can do other stuff… I mean what better way to relive the past than that?"

Snorting, Robin dragged a hand over his stubble. He did it without taking his eyes off of her, specially now that she was unlacing her pants and sliding them down her legs.

He couldn't remember in the past ever seeing her in nothing but her underwear, but he was not going to object to that. Yes, he has touched her during their time together, but she basically never let him look.

"Come here." He said reaching for her and pulling her closer.

Once she was where he wanted her, Robin placed his hands on her hips and then he let them slide to her backside, grabbing a handful of her ass and grinding her to him.

He kissed her as he did that, long and deep and then dragging his lips away from her mouth and all the way to her chin. Tracing a path lower down her neck while nibbling at her skin.

He did it slowly, his teeth lightly pulling at her skin and his tongue darting out in occasions so that he could trace a warm path back to her ear and then forward beneath her jaw.

As he went on with that, he slid one of his hands low between their bodies, teasing her, tracing the outline of her underwear, caressing her inner thighs with the lightest of touches and then backing away as far as he could to begin the process anew.

"Take this off." She breathed out while reaching for the edge of his shirt. She didn't wait for him to do it though as she herself began to pull it off.

Once off and tossed away she fumbled with his belt and out of the way his pants went as well. They ended up just in their underwear and when she threw her hands around his neck to kiss him again, he went back to what he has been doing before.

Only that he went further that he has been and went straight into pressing his hand down between her legs.

It was something he has done a few times in the past but only over her clothes and without lingering too much, she wouldn't have had it any other way. But now she was not only letting him, but the way she sighed into the kiss told him that she was not going to stop him.

Encouraged, he touched her, he could feel underneath the palm of his hand that the crotch of her underwear was damp and yeah, when his forefinger slipped beneath her panties so that he could touch and delve between her folds, he corroborated that there was indeed a liquid heat taking over her and that could only mean that she was enjoying the moment.

Smiling into the kiss, Robin slipped a second finger underneath her silk panties; one rubbing and going in slow circles around the small bundle of sensitive nerves that she kept hidden, and the other one pushing lightly against her opening.

"I don't remember ever touching you like this back in the day. Are you sure we are reliving the past here?" He asked huskily and without waiting for her to respond, he pushed his finger up into the wet opening of her sex, going as deep as he could to then go back out.

He repeated the motion a few times and at that, Regina let out a little gasp and her lips curved slightly. But instead of replying she reached for his erection and rubbed the palm of her hand against it.

"There, is that better?"

He laughed, remembering all the times he has touched him like that. Sure, only once she has done so without any kind of clothes between them and it was been at his insistence.

"_Do you want to touch it."_

Those had been his exact words and that has been the day they ended up in his bed, basically dry humping naked. He didn't even give her time to reply and just took her hand and placed it over his hard rock erection.

He could still remember they way he felt a shiver run all through his body the moment her hand wrapped around him. She just gave him a couple of strokes though before pulling her hand away, laughing nervously and saying that he would never fit in her.

That has been the only time he has ended up coming in one of their make out sessions, because even when they had experimented with touching and other stuff, they never completed the whole thing and more often than not he ended up frustrated and taking the matters into his own hands.

"I can't even remember all the cold showers I had to take on your name."

Biting on his lips, Regina slid his boxers down and out of her way before reassuming what she was doing. "Sorry? I guess I…"

Humming, he pulled his finger out of her and started to rub the two digits against her clit and whatever she was going to say was lost into the moment, instead, she moaned softly.

Enjoying her reaction even more than he would have imagined but wanting to move on, he took his hand out of her panties; once that was done he grabbed her by the waist and ever so slowly, he slid both his hands up her ribcage until he ended up cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra.

With his hands there he touched her freely, pinching at her hard nipples, kneading at her flesh, weighting her in his palm and ultimately unclasping and tossing the bra away so that he could explore her without any barrier whatsoever.

It felt more than nice to touch her like that, adding to that the way she kept stroking him and the moment was more than perfect… well, almost, because if it would be perfect he would have a condom so that he could have her like he wanted her.

But he didn't, and he was not going to let that stop him from at least feeling her all over. With that in mind, he kicked his shoes, socks and the boxers away and lifting her up against him, he carried her to the bed.

Once there he lay her down and he went with her, accommodating himself right between her legs. It was indeed as if they were reliving the past because that was almost as he had her the last time they were together before he went away. Only that this time they were completely naked.

"This is better than watching me climb down a ladder, isn't it?" Regina breathed out the words as he felt the way his hard on slid between her slick folds. The angle was all wrong for him to slide in, but the feeling of her still made him tremble.

"Oh yeah." Robin rasped out as he set his eyes on her.

She was a vision underneath him, her eyes shining, her cheeks tinged with red and her full lips parted and calling for him.

She couldn't imagine the effort it was taking for him not to send everything to hell and just slip into her. But he didn't, instead he just rubbed against her as her hands settled on his shoulders.

Lowering his mouth, he kissed her, his hips moving against hers, pushing into her but not quite doing it as he really wanted. It felt good, of course it did, but the craving he was having was for more.

Moving her hands into his hair, Regina wrapped her legs around him. She wanted him closer, much more closer than what he already was...

"Hmm." She sighed, rotating her hips when he was pushing into her. The desynchronization almost made him slide in and the sensation it provoked was like nothing she has ever felt.

Not even the night they slept together because this was him, raw, skin to skin and without anything between them.

She suddenly wanted him like that and maybe he had the same idea because she could feel the crown of his erection lightly pressing against her slit.

He didn't push it though, and it was only because she was so wet that he slowly started to break in. The sensation was making her blood boil and every fiber of her being be on edge, but every time she though he was going to give that final push that would make him settle into her, he just pulled away, accommodating himself in a way were he would ultimately end up in the same predicament.

It was frustrating and it was driving her out of her mind.

"Robin… you're killing me here."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure is the other way around. God I want you so bad."

Sucking in a breath, she arched her back into him. "Okay… let's just… you can… as long as you pull out."

"You sure?"

Knowing he meant only about what they were about to do but seeing it as something so much deeper, Regina swallowed on dry. Yes, she was sure, she was sure she wanted to try everything with him, that she wanted to explore this new phase, that she wanted to get to know the man he was now in all his layers and about opening her heart into the possibility of loving him.

She was sure she wanted him… and that was all that mattered. "Yes, I am sure."

She said at last and claiming her mouth once again, he gave that ultimate push that marked the beginning of a new life for them.

FIN…?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes**: Alright, so I've been meaning to add a little twist to this story for a while, but even though the ideas keep coming, I've been kind of ignoring them. But, I am going to take prompt week to pick this one up. The prompt is **Skype Sex**, but I think we can add **Long Distance Relationship and Drunk Regina/Sober Robin** to a certain extent. Now enjoy!

**A Thousand Reasons**

She shouldn't have listened to Emma when she proposed they should go and do one of her infamous girls' night out earlier that day. No, she definitely shouldn't have listened, or at the very least, she shouldn't have tagged along with her best friend's 'five shots before we go home' rule because let's face it, tequila has never been a friend of hers.

Now sure, during the course of the night, she has done her very best to have her shots wisely sparse out so that she could end up happy and buzzed instead of drunk and stupid, but the thing was that even though this was a plan she has used in the past and would always work, this time it ended up kicking her in the face.

Not because she got drunk, because she didn't think she was on that level, but because being out and about, drinking and talking to her friends was fine for a while; but then, the more time that passed and the more the alcohol settled in her, the more she started to think about him...

And the more she thought about him, the more she wanted to see him… because God, she missed him, she missed Robin.

She missed seeing his face, she missed how hard her heart would beat in his presence, she missed getting lost in the scent of him and yes, she missed the fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach every time he kissed her.

It was a silly thing, she knew it, as she was not a girl of sixteen missing her boyfriend anymore but a woman in her thirties who was well settled and independent, but the thing was that she missed him all the same.

Especially since it has been ten days since they last each other.

Ten freaking days...

Groaning at the memory of how she missed the chance to see him last time he was in the city, Regina snarled her lips a little petulantly, still feeling bitter over what happened. It has definitely been an unexpected turn in her plans, one that changed the game for her and yes, one she directly attributed to her ex-husband.

Why did it happen? She wasn't completely sure, but for some reason, Daniel got stupid and said he was no longer having Henry every other weeked, but that instead, he was going to have him sporadically during the week. He never gave a reason why, but when she told him she already had plans for those specific days he was cancelling and that it was unfair he was making her change them last minute, he started to go off on her, questioning things he had no right to ask.

'What is more important than your son?'

He has asked, and never being one to back down, she asked him the same. That was after all, his designated weekend, his only two days every two weeks to spend time with his child and he was the one cancelling him for only God knew what.

'My two days, or the two days you get to act like you don't have a son? Because I've heard all about it, you know? Great mother that you are…''

That right there has been the beginning of one of their epic arguments because how dared him imply she was a bad mother just because she had a life to live every once in a while? No… she was not going to let that happen.

But the truth was that once all was said and done and her anger began to fade, she kind of started feeling guilty about it all. After all, Henry should always be her number one priority and she basically spent a little over twenty minutes arguing about who got to have him over one stupid weeked.

It was probably how Daniel wanted her to feel, guilty, and as much as it pained her to admit it, he achieved it… as she never should have felt that having Henry was an inconvenience when it came to her seeing Robin.

Meaning? That maybe, just maybe... it was time she introduced her son to her boyfriend.

Now yes, the thought of doing that was nerverecking and a bit intimidating, as she and Robin just officially got together a little over two months ago and that wasn't enough time into a relationship to be introducing kids; especially, when during all those months, they've spend more time talking on the phone or texting, over actually seeing each other.

But at the same time, this wasn't any man, no… this was Robin, someone she has known since she was fourteen years old and the person she once considered to be her one true love.

Now yes, it was also true that they've spent eighteen years apart and that during most of that time, her heart has been filled with so much hurt over him; but now that they were back together and now that with every day that passed she felt more and more into the whole thing, maybe it was time they all finally met each other.

It would be easier that way, because with Henry knowing about her relationship, she wouldn't have to limit her time with Robin to whenever it was that Daniel felt like having the kid over.

She could make it a gradual thing… he could come over for dinner one evening, maybe they could all go out to a baseball game or something… and maybe, just if Robin was comfortable enough, she could also meet Roland…

"Oh my God." She said out loud because those were big steps right there and in her slightly tipsy stupor, she wasn't sure she could handle the implications of it all.

Meeting each other's kids was like making it all real, like sealing the deal on something that has been slowly brewing since he came back into her life. It was the big it, the ultimate push…

Of course, that was considering Robin actually wanted to take that step.

Who knew? He has never mentioned it, never even directly implied it… so what if she was going ahead of herself with this one?

Thinking about it for a moment, Regina decided that no, that she was definitely not going ahead, as she was pretty sure they were on the same page when it came to where they wanted to take the relationship.

Actually, if she had to be honest, she would have to admit that Robin was probably even more ready than her when it came to it; after all, he was the one pushing a bit more. He was the one continuously reaching for her, the one who didn't miss a chance to tell her how much it meant she gave him a chance and yes, the one who would look at her dead in the eye as he slowly drew in and out of her, telling her in that low raspy tone he would use when they were making love that he wanted all of her, that he wanted them to be everything they were supposed to be for so long… and well, Henry was part of her 'all' so… yes, she should do it… she should tell him it was time...

Taking in a deep breath that was supposed to calm down the sudden agitated beating of her heart, Regina placed the palms of her hands over the marble vanity top standing in front of her, her eyes blinking slowly as she looked into the large mirror hanging from a wall in her bathroom.

She did that meticulously, scrutinizing everything, from the bright sparkle lingering in her eyes to the slight blush in her cheeks, the one indicating that maybe she was more than a little tipsy. Then there was her hair, all tousled, the strap of her dress hanging down her shoulder and her lipstick all faded… and as she looked, she couldn't help but to snort at the mess she made of herself that night.

Damn tequila… and damn Emma Swan for making her think going out in the first place was a good idea.

Snorting at how ridiculous the whole thing was, the brunette woman decided that she was going to tell Robin alright, but that she was definitely going to do it when she was sober and her mind a bit more clearer about how she wanted to do it...

The planning could wait, because that night, in the state that was, the only thing she should do was take a shower and go to bed.

She was actually on the verge of convincing herself about doing just that when her iPhone started to ring, thing that made her want to ignore the unusual late call; but then curiosity got the best of her and she looked, quickly taking notice by checking the screen that it was Robin and yes, her mind was made up about what to do.

She answered as if in automatic, her hand reaching for the device and putting it to her ear before she could think or do anything else.

"Hey, handsome" She answered, dragging her vowels too long . That right there made her slap a hand to her forehead, because the truth of the matter was that her words came off sounding more drunk-ish than what they really were.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous" He replied, his voice slightly amused.

Despite her mortification for the fact she knew he was probably thinking she was drunk, Regina bit into her lips playfully, liking the way his words smoothly came together and especially, the low undertone in which they were said. It made him sound a bit throaty… and so damn hot.

It made her miss him even more, because now more than ever, she wished she could listen to him talk like that up close and personal.

"I see you had fun tonight."

"Mmm," She mumbled, taking in a deep breath and then slowly letting it come out past her lips. "It was alright, I guess, but could have been better if you would have been here." Regina smirked at her answer, barely realizing she was matching his tone.

"Oh, I would have loved being there with you too, especially, if you look as good as you sound."

Biting on her lips and definitely loving how alluring he sounded to her slightly buzzed brain, the brunette woman hummed.

"I look better, trust me." Well, not so much now, at least not considering she lost her heels somewhere in her living room and not with her hair looking anything but impeccable, but damn, he should have seen her when she first got out. "You should have been here to see me yourself."

"If I would have known you were going to have a night off and that you were going to get all wild, I would have definitely done all I could to be there. I'm kind of curious about this… slightly drunk version of Regina Mills."

Groaning, Regina closed her eyes, fighting the bitterness that rose with that statement because once again, she was going to pin the blame of her not being able to see Robin on Daniel.

It was like this, her ex husband, in full asshole mode, walked to her door unannounced on a Saturday evening, saying he was going to take Henry out of the blue, which he did, and while in any other occasion that would have meant she could see Robin, for that specific night she couldn't, as he was in Los Angeles and she in Manhattan.

He was still traveling back and forth, stuck between settling himself in the Brooklyn apartment he got for himself and deciding on what to do with his house in Los Angeles, and well, since he didn't have Roland that weekend and she was going to have Henry, he decided to fly midweek to the West Coast.

In the end, it resulted that during the only night she had off in the last ten days, they were unable to get together, and all because Daniel was playing things hard for her just for the hell of it.

"I'm not drunk, just slightly tipsy, mind you."

Laughing, he went on. "Okay, slightly tipsy it is. The thing is I would have been there if I knew."

"I know you would have." And she wished there would have been time for him to get to New York. "Sorry things got this unexpected, you know I like planning things in advance."

"No need to apologize, it was just bad timing. We'll compensate soon; meanwhile, I know it's not the same but maybe we can do lunch during the week? I can drop by your office if you want, you know, steal a little bit of your time."

"Yeah, I would like that." Already imagining more interesting things they could do in her lunch hour than eating, Regina smirked.

"Good, because I miss seeing your face so much."

Fixing her hair with her free hand, the brown-eyed-slightly drunk woman, bit on her lips. Gone were the thoughts of how wrong everything had been as of late with them not seeing each other and in came the thoughts about how giddy the man could make her feel just with a few chaste words.

"I miss seeing you too." It was actually amazing how much she did, at least considering they haven't been together for so long. It has been just two months since she decided to give the man a second chance and she already felt head over heels for him.

That was something she just didn't do… she didn't fall hard for people or made herself be so vulnerable, and yet there she was...

"Maybe next time I come here, I'll have to bring you along. That way we wouldn't have to miss each other like this."

Ah, if only, but the thing was that she didn't even know when her next weekend off would be, and as Daniel was acting, she was going to take a wild guess and say that not anytime soon.

"That sounds lovely, but you know I can't; not with Daniel not doing his weekends with Henry."

"Well, you can always bring the boy with you."

For some reason feeling her chest tightening, Regina scrunched her nose, her lips pouting a little as the meaning of his words echoed in her brain.

He wanted her to bring Henry to his house in LA, just so that he could spend time with her?

"Really?"

"Well you know, we have Disneyland here, he's not too old for that or I don't know, he's a Yankee's fan, unfortunately, but there's the Dodger Stadium too and he might want to check that out. I think we can find a few things for him to do and… I could also bring Roland so we can kind of all meet each other."

She sighed, her eyes closing because Jesus, she loved this man, she loved him even if they basically just started to reconnect after years apart, and even when she didn't want to say it out loud just yet, she couldn't help but to feel it… the love growing inside of her and spreading all through her body.

Maybe it has always been there, for the last eighteen years of her life, hidden after being beaten to submission; but now that it could resurface, it was doing it with a vengeance.

In a way it was scary, but it also felt right… it felt like this was how they were always meant to be.

"Of course, that's if you don't mind, I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"No, I like it. I just wonder how that would work. I mean, I haven't talked to Henry about you and I don't know how he will take it. I've kind of never brought someone home… or went to anyone's home, for that matter so you know… it's kind of intimidating."

"I've talked to Roland about you, just so you know, so at the very least, he's aware I'm very good friends with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Scoffing, Regina rolled her eyes. "You told him that?"

"Yes, and he ratted me out with his mother and told her I said I was friends with someone prettier than her."

"Oh, that's… harsh?"

"It's a good thing I didn't tell him about the other things I think about you; like how you are the best kisser, how you look absolutely stunning on my bed or better yet, how you have the best ass I've ever seen."

"Robin." She said, meaning it to sound like a warning, but as soon as she started with the first syllable, she snorted and shook her head. "You can't tell that to your kid."

"I didn't, that's classified information; besides I can't tell much, as I am still recollecting data on your lovely attributes. Until then, I'll keep my mouth shut and my eyes open."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I mean I'm still doing some extensive and very important studies, but so far I can tell you this, out of what I've seen, I pretty much like it all."

Recognizing the playful hint on his voice and liking how things were going in this conversation, Regina licked her lips. "Should I dare ask what kind of studies?"

"Just normal investigation. You know, a little bit of research so that I can get to know a few things. Like where is it that you like to be kissed the most, if on your neck or down your spine; I also feel like I need to find out what's the very best angle to thrust into you, you know, the one that makes you moan in that throaty way that drives me crazy… or even how much teasing you can take before you feel like begging me to finally make you cum."

Arching her eyebrows, Regina scoffed, half surprised with what he just said and half aroused by it. He has never talked to her like that on the phone and that he was doing it now made her feel a small tremor run through her.

"I'm also trying to figure out what are my top five places to make love to you. So far number one is in any kind of bed, but I'm debating if number two should be in the shower or in my pool."

Feeling herself heat up from the neck up to her face, Regina cleared her throat. "We haven't done it in your pool." And really, they haven't really done it in many places. They were still in that starting phase of getting the hang out of each other, and because time hasn't been exactly their friend when it came to letting them get together that much, that wasn't enough for them to get so familiarized with one another.

That it was good? Undoubtedly; that they've kissed and touched everywhere? Of course; but more often than not, they were more focused on satiating their hunger to be together than actually taking their time to fully explore, to tease, to fully get in sync…

Yeah, there has been the time at the shower and that had started too good, with them not only taking the time so see all there was to be seen, but also to touch and to get playful. But that night didn't exactly end up being their best moment...

"That's why I said I'm still recollecting data. I have a lot to catch up with, Regina."

Licking her lips after the low and raspy tone in which he said her name, the brunette woman closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead. She felt feverish, so wanting to cool off a little, she walked toward her bedroom and sat on the bed, the air conditioning on her skin doing little to the tingle in her lower stomach.

"I liked it in the shower, even when that thing with the body exfoliator turned out not being our best decision. It ended up weird."

Laughing out loud at the memory, Robin spoke. "What do you mean weird? It was interesting… definitely top three material."

Throwing herself into the mattress and staring at the ceiling, Regina smiled a little.

"Sure, yeah…" She started to say because she didn't want to make it awkward, but then unable to help it she guffawed. "I mean it was good but… you know, it was also weird."

And it was, because even though at first it has been more than nice to use the lotion to rub it all over him and have him do the same for her, at the end things turned a bit difficult.

"Wow, that's hardly the effect I was trying to get."

Regina laughed, feeling her head a bit too lightheaded now that she was laying on her back. "Don't be silly. I say it was weird because…" She stopped there to sigh and consider her words. "Well, because things got really slippery. Robin, I almost slipped out of your grip and fell on my ass… and that would have been such a turn off."

"You have a point there. But you didn't fall, I never would have let you, and as for the slippery thing? Come on, that made it even more interesting. I liked it, very much."

Rolling her eyes and remembering how he had to switch things up so that he could end up pinning her against the wall and his body just so she wouldn't slip away, Regina snorted. Yes, he liked it alright, she remembered… the hard grip on her ass as he panted in her ear, thrusting deep and hard until he dragged her along with him in his release.

Because yes, she ended up finding her orgasm, but that didn't take from the fact that half of the time, she has been more afraid of falling than feeling anything else.

"Of course you did, you're a man and your whole lot would enjoy a quickie in the shower any time of the day, no matter what."

He laughed, the sound rich and contagious. She couldn't help but to chuckle along, her fingers lazily running circles down her stomach, going along her pubic bone and bordering the edge of her dress as it rode up her tights.

"Alright, next time there won't be any exfoliating or fancy lotions and we'll skip straight to fucking. That's how you want it?"

"Mmm, that sounds promising." His words sent a bolt right between her legs and before she could even realize what she was doing, her fingers slowly traveled that way. They found the crotch of her panties soon enough, ghosting over them…

That was the effect he had on her, one second he was being sweet and considerate and thus making her heart burst with feelings and the next one, he was boldly talking to her about how much he wanted her or the things he wanted to do to her.

"So what are you wearing?"

Opening her mouth to laugh out loud, Regina allowed her fingers to slide down her crotch before dragging them back up. "Seriously? That's the most cliché thing you've ever said. Are you going to ask for pictures now?"

"I don't know, I'm more into seeing things live and in person but I won't object if you send them."

"So you want nudes? Is that what you are saying?"

"Nudes, are you telling me you're naked, Regina?" His tone, even though amused, was carrying the slightest timbre of want and in response, she hummed.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. I'm still wearing the same clothes I did to go out with Emma and Mary Margaret."

"I want to see you."

Clearing her throat, she ran her tongue along the edge of her teeth. "I want to see you too, very bad."

"Very, very bad?" He almost purred, making Regina smirk.

He was making her feel on edge… the same way he was making her wonder why they weren't doing this since two decades ago.

"Yes."

"How about if I call you on Skype?"

Chewing on her lips and knowing he wouldn't just want to see her face, not when he was talking the talk he was talking, Regina swallowed hard down and then nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, I'll call you in a second."

Hanging up and rolling to her stomach, the brunette buried her face into the mattress as she let out a muffled groan. What the hell was she doing? Sure, this was Robin and she wanted so bad to see him, but she could already anticipate how this little video call could end up and well, that was something she knew nothing about.

So once again, what the hell was she doing?

Before she could answer her own question, the phone started to ring again so she quickly tried to fix her hair as best as she could. Once that was done, she picked up the phone and accepted the video call.

In a matter of nothing, she saw through the screen of her iPhone the smiling face of Robin and shaking her head in disbelief with herself, she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"There, you are seeing me now. Happy?"

"Sure. I mean, I'm a classic guy and like I said, I prefer live and in color-." He replied, and if she has been feeling giddy before, she was even more now, seeing that dimple smile and the sparkle on his eyes. "But sometimes you just have to grab what's there to take and just roll with it."

Biting on her lips playfully, Regina arched an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on him. "Really? And how will this thing… roll?"

Because sure, it was not the first time they video-called each other and with so little occasions to be together, it was probably not going to be the last, but with how much she drank that night and with her missing him so much, she was afraid things could take a turn they hadn't before...

Robin chuckled, running a hand through his hair and licking his lips as he apparently accommodated himself against the pillows of his bed.

"I don't know, they will roll however you want them to troll. The ball is in your court."

Her head tilted a little to the side and her eyes narrowed. "It is? Because… I'm kind of a bit tipsy right now, so I don't know if you should really let me call the shots here."

"Well I'm feeling a little bit lonely right now and wanting pretty bad to be with you, so I don't think I should be the one calling the shots either."

"You miss me?"

"Every single day."

And there he was, being so sweet to her. It reminded her of a much younger version of him, the one that used to call her on school nights just to hear her voice before going to bed. It was almost like déjà vu now, but with him having the interesting feral glint in his eyes of the man he was now.

"I'm lonely here too. Ugh, if it wasn't because I don't know at what hour Henry is going to drop by tomorrow, I would be taking a plane to LA right now… you know, just to see your pool."

Robin bit down on a grin, his eyes shining a bit darker. "I'll take a raincheck on that one. I don't want to miss on having you here to… show you my pool."

Humming, Regina arched and eyebrow, and maybe because she was still a bit drunk, she on purpose moved the phone a bit to the side so that her camera could take a shot of her entire body as it lay flat on her stomach, and because the dress was riding way high over her hips, the image showed quite a bit of flesh.

Robin caught on that and he arched both his eyebrows, his eyes probably getting an eyeful of her ass, as she was wearing a thong. "Consider it done. You'll have me there, in your pool… your bed, shower… anywhere you want me." She said with a mischievous smile.

Robin sucked in a breath at her words, then he pinched his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth. "You were wearing that tonight? Damn, I can imagine your ass looking so-"

"So what?"

"Shit, let's just say that I want you to wear that next time I see you, if you are wearing a dress even better."

Snorting, Regina allowed the camera to show a bit more. "You like it?"

"You're gorgeous Regina, really, all of you, but your ass-" He puffed out a breath. "Can't wait to give it a squeeze while you wear one of those little knickers."

Deciding to be as bold as he was being because why the hell not? Regina hummed. Sure, they have never engaged in this kind of talk over the phone and let alone on video, but this was Robin and well, the alcohol was stripping her of whatever inhibitions she could have. She was in a perfect happy medium, not drunk enough not to be aware of what she was doing, but not sober enough to care how out of character this was for her.

"Is that all you want to do to me? Squeeze my ass?"

"Not even by a long shot. But I think I'll better show you instead of just telling you. It will make it more interesting."

"In my lunch hour? Because if you are willing to show me then, I could like... go ahead and take the rest of the day for it."

"You would, is that how bad you want to see me?"

"Yes." She said without any shadow of a doubt, and in a way it was funny she was saying it like that, because never before has she been so bold with him as to tell him she would clear her work schedule just to be with him.

It was out of character for her, first because she was very dedicated to her job and everyone knew that, and second, because she has been holding most of the true extent of her feelings for him, thinking it was too soon for her to become so comfortable with him… and yet here she was now.

Maybe she was more drunk than what she initially thought...

"Jesus Regina, now I'm the one who wants to take the next plane to be there with you. You got me wanting you so bad here it's ridiculous."

Feeling giddy at the thought of him wanting her from his place in LA while she wanted him down in Manhattan, Regina felt her face heat up again. He was making her mind roll to dangerous places, because just imagining everything they could be doing if they were together was enough to make her feel dizzy.

It was also making her feel her panties starting to get wet, and drunk in the sensation, Regina tapped a finger to her lips. "Show me how bad or I won't believe you."

Robin shifted where he sat; then, grabbing the phone with his other hand, he moved the camera down his body and straight to the obvious erection trapped into his pants.

He did that with no kind of inhibition whatsoever, thing that made her swallow on dry.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" He asked in a raspy whisper, using his free hand to grab himself, the palm of his hand circling around the bulge so that the outline was totally visible even through the phone.

"Yes. Is that what you want to use on me?"

With the angle he had on his phone, Regina couldn't see his face, just the way his hand started to move through the length of his erection and she wondered about how these video calls and smartphones could have been a game changer back in their days.

Maybe he wouldn't have disappeared on her with Skype and Whatapp being a thing, and maybe she should have been there for him when he tragically lost his mother and his world came crumbling down on him...

But because that was something she didn't want to dwell on anymore, she focussed on appreciating things as they were now.

"This, my mouth, my hands..."

"Mmm, let me see it."

Regina heard him chuckle, but without a second though he started to fumble with his belt and then the zipper. Once he was done with those, he slid off his pants and lowered his underwear, just enough so that he could spring free to her viewing pleasure.

The sight made her lick her lips and hum in appreciation because yes, the man was definitely a sight to be seen. He was simply perfect, standing proud and erect for her viewing pleasure and it was entrancing. God, she could even spot a vein running up his length and she suddenly wanted to run her tongue over it and then wrap her mouth over the flushed crown of him.

It was a weird thing, because with the only man she had done that before Robin, giving oral sex was something she did because she knew the other person wanted it or even expected it, but she couldn't say it was something she was always eager to do; she didn't hate it, but there was no deep love for it either.

But with Robin… she just… wanted it, she wanted to taste him, to listen to the way he would suck on a shaky breath as she did her thing… and yes, she also liked the feeling of his fingers tangling in her hair, not necessarily to guide her, but to encourage her...

As her mind flew, Robin grabbed his now free erection to give it a few strokes and she decided that yes, that she wanted it in her mouth.

She told him so. "I want it."

"All yours to take."

Deep into the mood, Regina kept it up, not even feeling the sightless bit embarrassed. "I'm so wet just by looking at it, remembering how it tastes when I put it in my mouth, how it feels when I run my tongue all over it." As if to show him, she stuck her tongue out and licked at the air.

"Shit, Regina, I can see you just doing that and now I won't be able to get the image off my mind."

"Just wait until I can actually do it again, because next time I'll suck you until you cum in my mouth."

He growled, the rhythm in which he was stroking himself too damn hot. In fact, it was so hot that she even took a couple of screenshots, for personal purposes.

His face was not even showing so if she had the misfortune of losing the pictures, there was no way they could be pegged on him.

Because let's face it, that could be anyone's cock.

"You would take it all on that pretty mouth?"

Rolling to her back and spreading her legs, she used her hand to slide it into her panties, her forefinger probing between her folds to gather the wetness pouring out of her and spreading it to the small bundle of nerves aching to be treated.

"To the last drop, I would lick you clean and enjoy it."

He sucked in a breath and her eyes closed a bit as her finger kept feeling around, circling around her slit tentatively.

"Are you touching yourself?"

Regina considered denying it or just leave him with a maybe, but because there was no trace of inhibition in her that night, she just kept going with the flow. "Um-hum. I'm so wet, wish you were here, touching me."

"Let me see."

Swallowing on dry, she bit on her lips. "Give me a second." Putting the phone over the bed, Regina took off all of her clothes and then threw them to the floor, then, grabbing the phone she went back to laying down. Only that she slowly moved the phone from her face and let it go down her body, giving him quite an eyeful.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous."

Satisfied with his reaction, the brown-eyed woman focused the camera down to her groin and parting her legs, she touched herself.

It was kind of tricky because she lost all visibility of the image on the phone, but she made sure to play with herself a little, not exactly looking for sexual gratification but just so he could get a good show.

"That looks so fucking hot. Makes me want to be in that bed so I could bury my face right there. I want to taste you, to spread those legs and lick you so good until you're wriggling, asking for more."

His words made her tremble and her finger swirled over her clit. It felt a bit surreal because she has never done this, not like that. Racy phone calls? Yes, but never video calls, and that she was doing it with Robin made the whole experience more exciting.

She only wished she could see him as well.

"That sounds so good." She moaned, her middle finger pushing into her slit with the lightest of pressures, not quite going in but making her hips buck.

"I'll make you cum in my tongue and then tongue-fuck you while you're still riding that orgasm."

"Mmm." She mumbled, her eyes closed and her tongue moistening her lips. "And then you'll fuck me good?"

"Yes. Won't even give you time to recuperate before I put in on you."

"I think I would cum just when I feel the tip of you touching me. That's how much I want it, how much I miss it."

"Really?"

Pushing her finger in, she moaned. She felt out of control already so she didn't even reply, she just kept working on herself as he watched, her eyes closed, her finger pumping and her back arching.

"Oh, if I keep it up I'm going to be done soon." She laughed because really, she was masturbating on video call with Robin…

With Robin, her high school sweetheart, the one she stopped seeing for over a decade and the one she has been barely dating for a couple of months. Not even with Daniel she has done this, not in person and let alone on call.

"Then keep it up, I want to see you cum, wanna hear you get off. Imagine it's me, working my fingers on you like that, so good."

"Your finger is better, with you… is… oh, so, so much better."

"Well I'm here, watching… so keep those pretty eyes closed and think I'm with you, think it's me making you so wet… that's it me making you feel so good. Because it feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" She added another finger, and her legs spread a bid wider. By then, she was a bit far gone, her heart wild in her chest and her breathing a bit compromised. Yet, she kept at it, wishing it was him.

"Shit that looks gorgeous so don't stop, let me see how you liked to be touched so I can do it myself next time."

She did, she showed him, she kept it up until the pressure was too much and her release escaped in huge waves. She moaned and squirmed and was even sure she lost control of the camera with the force of it, but when she was able to, she moved the phone back to her face. Not necessarily so he could see her, but because she wanted to see what he was doing.

"Fuck, that was beautiful; looked good, sounded even better." He said, his voice strained as he kept stroking himself.

His erection was flushed and by the way his pace had quickened, she was going to assume he was close so she decided to make it even dirtier for him, so that he could reach the edge.

"Wished it would have been you. With your fingers and then with your cock, oh I would have clenched all of you so tight."

"You'll do it soon, you'll feel it, and then I'll make you cum so hard while I fuck you..."

Regina could almost feel it, the length of him in her, throbbing, pounding… she wanted it, bad...

"Can't wait. I want to feel you, and I won't let you pull out until I make you cum inside of me."

"Shit," He groaned, the sound like music to Regina's ear. Sure, it wasn't like listening to him in person, with his breath on her cheek and the weight of his body right between her legs, but it was good in its own way.

"I want to see you cum, Robin."

He panted, his hand going so fast she couldn't get a clear view. It was hot, so hot her hand went to her sex so that she could go back into touching herself.

"I want to see you and imagine you are are here, with me… maybe I'll even think back to that first time you came all over me, in your bunk bed… oh I should have let you fuck me right then, should have made you be my first… I wanted it so bad, I loved you so much and I wanted it so bad…"

"I loved you too, Regina… never loved anyone like I do you… I shouldn't have left…"

Not wanting to go that path again, she cut him off. "You are here now, and you're going to let me see you cum, and then when we get to be together, you'll come on me again, in me, because that's where I want it, Robin, I want you to cum inside of me."

"Oh shit," He sucked in a breath. "Here it is." He gave himself a few more strokes and then he was shooting up his load. It went to his stomach and all over his hand and unable to help herself, she took a few more screenshots.

She was sure some of her common sense would go back to her as soon as morning came so she felt like she needed to capture the moment, as she wasn't sure if this was something they would repeat.

"Fuck." He said after he got his breath back, moving the camera to his face. "This is quite a mess I made here."

"It looked hot." And he looked hot, his eyes shining a shade darker, his cheeks flushed and his tongue peeking out between his lips.

It was a shame she wasn't there so that she could kiss him .

Standing and apparently going to the bathroom, Robin kept his eyes on her. He looked dreamy like that, and she stupidly got caught up in the image of him while he apparently got the faucet running to wash himself a bit.

"Well that was quite something."

"It was." She replied, biting on a smile. "I've never… you know, done that before." She rolled her eyes, Robin smiled smugly.

"Really?"

Shrugging, she shook her head no, not really wanting to get into too much details about how her married sex life has been pretty basic. It has been alright, good, even… but apparently because Daniel was all she knew… but now? Now there was a world of possibilities waiting for her and she actually wanted to explore it.

The pool thing was an interesting one, as it was another thing she has never tried, or the thought of flying across the country just to have sex and then come back...

"Well you have to tell me of all the things you haven't done and want to try so we can make them all happen."

"All of them?"

"Each and every single one."

Her eyebrows shot up, but before she could reply, her phone started to beep and she saw she had an incoming call from Daniel. It struck her as odd, but because he was his Henry, she knew she just had to take the call.

"Hmm, Daniel is calling." She didn't have to say more, because being divorced with a kid, Robin knew how those things were; so instead of questioning, what he did was tell her to call him if anything was wrong.

"I will."

"Okay then." He said, biting on his lips and Regina snorted, the awkwardness of the moment falling on her. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Nite, Robin"

For a moment, she was pretty sure he was going to say something else, but before he could, she hung up the call and took Daniel's instead.

"Hello."

"I'm at the door with your son, so come and get him."

Frowning and looking at the hour to see it was already two in the morning, Regina opened her mouth to ask what the hell was he up to, but because he quickly hung up on her, she was left with the words at the tip of her tongue.

"Great." Shu mumbled, putting on a bathrobe and quickly washing her hands. And as she did that, she was completely unaware that her night was about to take a turn for the worse.

TBC?

If you are interested in another chapter, just let me know, but first I have to warn you that things will take an angsty tone if I continue. Thanks for reading.


End file.
